


Инферно

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Angst, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: У Ренджуна много тайн, у Джено - больше.Они врут друг другу в лицо, без стыда и неловкости. Джено уверен, что каждый из них будет гореть в аду за свои грехи, а Ренджун в дьявола просто не верит.У Джено на голове корона.У Ренджуна на руках кровь.У них много в прошлом и, возможно, ничего в будущем.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Зелёный лес скрывает много тайн в своей немоте. Он о них никогда никому не расскажет, но это и к лучшему. Всё, что там сказано, останется на обсуждение деревьев и только. 

Лес умеет хранить тайны и многие ему благодарны.

Джисон осторожно вынимает стрелу из колчана, вставляет в лук и натягивает тетиву. В этом месте так тихо, что слышит он лишь своё сердце, что громко стучит от азарта охоты. 

Затаив дыхание стоит, примеряясь, целясь в правильное место. Досадно прикидывает: не попадёт. Делает шаг вперёд. Ветка под ногами предательски громко хрустит, заяц испуганно бросается прочь. Из парня вылетает ругательство. Он опускает лук (хотя готов выстрелить в любой момент), аккуратно идёт по стволу упавшего дерева. Вертит головой, в поиске хорошего места, но тут же испуганно замирает. Слышит стук копыт. А потом голоса. Парня тут же бросает в холодный пот, сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Затаив дыхание, Джисон прячется за стволом широкого дерева. Нельзя, чтобы его увидели. 

Парень выглядывает из-за своего укрытия, но тут же в опасениях прячется обратно. Успевает заметить две фигуры: одна высокая, довольно широкая, а вторая ниже да и худее намного. Пак напрягает слух, пытаясь разобрать негромкие слова.

— …как? — обрывками слышит Джисон.

— Мне понятно, как устроен здесь лес.

Ненадолго затягивается пауза, а потом вдруг слышится громкий смех. Джисон вздрагивает и облегчённо вздыхает.

— В случае чего, ты даже не успеешь добежать сюда, — звучит насмешливое, а Пак хмурится. В каком случае? Зачем кому-то бежать в их лес?

Весь этот разговор, эти люди — всё кажется Джисону очень странным. 

Парень внезапно вспоминает причитания сестры о том, что он слишком много лезет туда, куда не нужно. На этот раз тянет с ней согласиться.

Из раздумий Джисона вырывает стук копыт, а потом голоса пропадают. Ушли.

Парень вспоминает, что он, вообще-то, на охоте. Вздыхает, снова оглядывается. Вдруг на лице прорезается почти победная ухмылка. Он резко поднимает лук, натягивает тетиву и, прицелившись, стреляет. После, с трудом давит радостный визг.

Охота заканчивается более чем удачно, в мешке на спине один заяц и две белки. Джисон довольно ступает по лесным просторам и думает, чем сегодня обрадовать сестру. На привычном месте прячет лук и стрелы, опускается на колени перед небольшим ручьём. Старательно моет руки и лицо, смывая любые признаки былой охоты. Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал.

В королевских лесах обычным горожанинам охотиться строго-настрого запрещено. За такое могут посадить, если добыча крупная — казнить. Джисона такие перспективы не особо радуют, но кушать что-то нужно.

Джисон возвращается в город, продаёт свою добычу и получает горсть монет, что приятно позвякивают в ладони. На них он покупает хлеба, молока, немного откладывает в нагрудный карман. Это на подарок сестре. 

Перед входом в дом, Джисон тяжело вздыхает и молится. Он не любит врать, но по-другому не получается. Ложь во благо, так сказать.

Парень горько хмыкает. Сестра, когда узнает, разочаруется. И испугается. Джисон пугать её совсем не хочет, поэтому натягивает улыбку понатуральнее и толкает старую дверь. В нос тут же бьёт горький запах: она снова занимается травами. Не то чтобы Джисон против, пока это приносит деньги он только за, но запахи в доме его раздражают.

— Суён, я дома! — девушка тут же отрывается от работы и радостно улыбаясь подходит к брату. Она видит хлеб и молоко, приподнимает брови в немом вопросе и внутри Джисона всё сжимается от напряжения. Нельзя, чтобы Суён узнала.

— Откуда еда? — всё же озвучивает вопрос девушка. Джисон проходит вглубь комнаты, чувствуя взгляд, прожигающий спину беспокойством.

— Я помогал пекарю, — врать сестре стыдно, но не страшно. Джисон снабжает мясом почти весь район, никто не станет его выдавать. Тем более Суён. За многие годы такой лжи, парень уже научился делать это естественно. Суён верит. Берёт с рук хлеб, кладёт на стол. Молча берёт нож, застывая на секунду.

— Я правда надеюсь, что ты не охотишься, Джисон, — а потом резко опускает нож на хлеб. Пак вздрагивает, но, к счастью, сестра не видит. Или делает вид. Также, как Джисон, когда она плачет ночью. Он знает — Суён не даёт слабину при нем. Не хочет, чтобы тот видел её такой. Но Джисону тоже есть, что скрывать. Они квиты. Они лгут друг другу во благо. Джисона всё устраивает, Суён, по всей видимости, тоже.

Но всё же Пак надеется, что сестра не знает.

— Я не охотился, Суён. Честно, – сестра кивает, кидает в рот кусочек хлеба, о чём-то напряжённо думает. Джисон никогда не умел читать её мысли. Слишком закрытая, слишком сдержанная, слишком сильная. Он только слышит плач по ночам. Иногда, когда слишком трудно.

— Завтра коронация, — Джисон кивает. — Людям будут раздавать подарки. На улице будет много вина. Нужно набрать, а потом продать, — задумчиво выдыхает она. Джисон кривится. Лучше бы они еду раздавали. Толку с вина, им сыт не будешь.

Суён доедает свой хлеб и уходит на улицу. Джисон тут же идёт к своему тайнику. Там, под кроватью, месяц его работы. Парень быстро развязывает старый платок, монетки в нем приятно звенят. Джисон внимательно пересчитывает деньги и радостно сжимает их, когда выходит приличная сумма. Этого должно хватить. Парень тщательно прячет платок в карман и выбегает из дома. Он некоторое время просто ходит по улицам, в поисках нужной лавки. Внезапно видит совсем новую, её открыл очень богатый купец. Джисон вспоминает, что тот, кажется, из соседней страны. Вряд ли там он найдёт нужную вещь, но всё же с интересом заходит внутрь.

А в лавке, кажется, абсолютно другой мир. Джисон забывает, как дышать, восхищённо проводит руками по травам на стенах, вазам и всяким прочим невероятно красивым (от того наверняка очень дорогим) вещам.   
Внезапный тихий голос пугает почти до остановки сердца.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — с явным акцентом интересуется кто-то. Джисон резко разворачивается и видит, видимо, купца. Тот невероятно похож на лисицу: хитро жмурит глаза и улыбается так, будто знает все твои тайны. Хотя это, конечно же, не так.

Джисон вздыхает и подходит ближе.

— Мне нужна брошь… Для девушки, — улыбка купца ещё шире. Он кивает и через минуту приносит большую шкатулку. Открывает её и Джисон видит самые разные броши и заколки. Парень подавляет очередной вздох восторга и рассматривает каждую из них.

Вдруг видит то, что ему нужно. Серебряная волчица. Прямо как Суён. Сестра похоронила своё детство ради него. У Джисона была Суён. У Суён — никого. Она работала, стараясь выжить самой и позволить жить брату. Сквозь слезы, боль и кровь она шла дальше, даже если падала. Суён — волчица, и она заслуживает больше, чем эта брошь. Джисон спрашивает про цену и от ответа едва не давится воздухом.

— Сколько сколько?! Да кто ж её у тебя купит?! Какой из тебя нормальный купец с такими ценами! — возмущается Джисон. В ответ вдруг слышит непонятный язык, что-то шипящее, похоже на змею. Но по тону понятно — на него ругаются. Джисон злится. — Ты мне на нашем говори! На нашем! — кричит Пак. Купец злится тоже.

Их спор прерывает звоночек на входной двери и удивлённое «Джено?» купца. Джисон застывает. У них в городе может быть десятки Джено, но в голову приходит только один. 

Парень медленно поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с чёрными глазами.

— Ваше Высочество? — принц снимает капюшон плаща и шикает, прижав указательный палец к губам. Джисон вообще ничего не понимает. Почему принц здесь? И почему купец обращается к нему по имени? В это время принц полностью снимает плащ и улыбается лисе за стойкой.

— Ченлэ, давно не виделись, — Ченлэ кивает и улыбается ярко, светя белыми зубами. Но тут же прекращает и поворачивается к Джисону.

— Парень, если тебя не устраивает цена — просто уходи, — Джисон хмурится и недовольно складывает руки на груди. Он хотел купить подарок именно сегодня. На лице принца вдруг проскакивает понимание.

— Ты снова заломил цену, Лэ? — а потом смеётся с того, как резко побагровело чужое лицо. Он достает небольшой мешочек, оттуда — горсть монет. Золотых. Кладёт на стол, прямо перед Ченлэ и кивает в сторону Джисона. — Дай ему то, что он хотел, — Ченлэ пожимает плечами и отдаёт Паку брошь.

У Джисона, вообще-то, есть гордость. Он бы ни за что не принял вот такую вот подачу, но… У него ведь и правда не хватает денег. А это для Суён, не для него. Так что он вздыхает и наклоняет голову.

— Спасибо, Ваше Высочество, — а потом уверенно добавляет. — Я вам обязательно верну.

Это звучит действительно смешно, так что Джено смеётся. Трепет вдруг Джисона по волосам, словно ребёнка, и улыбается так тепло, что Пак уверен — не стоит. Принцы не должны так улыбаться всем подряд. Короли тем более.

— Не нужно. Считай, это подарок в честь коронации. Просто на день раньше, — мягко говорит парень. Джисон кивает. Смотрит принцу в глаза долго-долго, пытаясь хоть что-то понять. 

В нем не чувствуется королевская кровь, они как будто равны. Парень не уверен, хорошо это или плохо, но уверен в одном — принцу будет тяжело. Потому, что остальной мир не такой уж и добрый.

Правитель должен быть холодным и мыслить трезвым умом. А Джено улыбается так, будто Джисон его брат. Следом мозг прошибает мысль, что будь у Джисона нож, он мог бы его убить. Одним ударом, ведь принц улыбается полумесяцами, ведясь на милое личико. Пак вздыхает, мысленно желая будущему королю удачи и уходит, оставляя лавку за спиной.

***

Тэён одним резким движением выбивает меч из руки принца и свой подставляет ему к шее. Улыбается широко, немного насмешливо, выжидает несколько мгновений, а потом опускает оружие и смотрит, как Джено поднимает своё.

— Ты всё ещё не умеешь драться, — выдаёт он и Джено пожимает плечами, засовывая меч в ножны.

— А ты всё ещё считаешь меня ребёнком, – Тэён смеётся, ерошит принцу волосы, садится на траву и кладёт меч рядом. Джено присоединяется, смотрит на красивый закат. Он яркий, с красным оттенком. Кровавый, даже можно сказать.

— Какой из тебя ребёнок. Вон, завтра уже король, – Джено закрывает глаза. Он помнит. Все ему напоминают о коронации, хотя о ней, вообще-то, сложно забыть. Особенно из-за кошмаров каждую ночь. Горящий трон, корона в крови. Джено очень боится. Он не чувствует себя принцем, королём тем более. Его место на поле боя, с мечом в руках и кровью на лице. Тэён на такие его слова только хмыкает.   
Джено — правитель и этого уже не изменишь. Ни слезами, ни криками, ни злостью.

Так что парень вздыхает и закрывает глазами. Сегодня последний день, когда он ещё свободен. Дальше будут только обязанности.

Когда принц открывает глаза, перед ними недовольно стоит Сынван. Она складывает руки на груди и говорит:

— Эй, Тэён, прекращай! Ты ещё ему лицо поранишь накануне коронации.

Но вот опять. Джено стонет и падает на траву. Он и так на нервах. Коронация, коронация, коронация. К чёрту всё.

Джено безмерно благодарен всем, кто его поддерживает, но только не сейчас. Сейчас ему хочется закрыться в комнате и не выходить. Даже завтра. Пусть гости будут в недоумении, а Сынван — в ярости. Но ответственность давит на грудь и принц понимает, что ни за что не сделает чего-то глупого. Он не хочет неприятностей, только спокойной жизни. 

Смешно.

Но, всё же, желание отгородиться от всего мира достаточно сильное, чтобы парень поднялся и пошёл в свою комнату.

Сынван приходит к нему перед самой полночью. Джено в это время свернулся в кресле с книгой в руках. Он жмурит глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть буквы в свете свечи. Девушка садится рядом.

— Что читаешь? Что-то интересное? — интересуется она и принц хмыкает, сдерживая смех. Поворачивает книгу к ней и усмехается, постукивая по обложке пальцем.

— Книга этикета. Очень интересно, — у Сынван взгляд немного сочувствующий, она сжимает чужое колено и выдыхает.

— Джено, тебе не нужно это читать. Ты всё знаешь. Поверь мне. И в себя тоже поверь.

Принц Сынван верит. Потому, что она умная и сильная, всегда ему помогает. Потому, что она не может говорить неправильное. В себя поверить намного сложнее. Сынван лучше Джено во много раз, принц думает, что королева из неё вышла бы идеальная. К сожалению, девушка всего лишь советник.

Джено Сынван верит, поэтому книгу откладывает и свечу задувает. Она одобряюще улыбается и советует ложиться спать. Принц не уверен, что получится, но кивает. 

Когда Сынван уходит, он смотрит на полную луну на небе несколько долгих минут. 

Серебряный диск завораживает. Луна существует так долго и всё ещё не утратила свою красоту. Джено надеется жить так же. 

Чтобы всегда красивый, больше душой, чем телом.

Он вздыхает, выкидывает тревожные мысли из головы и пытается уснуть.

Завтра важный день.

Завтра коронация.


	2. Chapter 2

Джено просыпается не от солнечных лучей или пения птиц. Он чувствует пальцы в своих волосах и резко открывает глаза.

Подскакивает и хватается за чужую руку, видит неловкую улыбку и немного шокированный взгляд.

— Тётушка Джу! — облегчённо выдыхает он и отпускает тонкое запястье. Женщина улыбается уже нежно и тепло, осторожно поправляет ему прядь волос.

— Доброе утро, мой львёнок… Или уже больше лев? — принц улыбается в ответ и даёт себя обнять. Он за Джухён очень скучал, ведь благодарен не меньше Сынван: она его спасала, поддерживала в самые трудные минуты. Она на пару с Сынван его воспитала, сделала из него такого Джено.

Принц никогда не забудет. Её улыбок, слов, объятий, когда он тихо рыдал ей в плечо. У них многое в прошлом, Джено надеется, что в будущем ещё больше.

— Ты готов? — тихо спрашивает Джухён и Джено тревожно смотрит ей в глаза.

Он не готов. Но спрашивать его никто не будет. Он должен получить эту корону. Он должен управлять этой страной.

— Я боюсь, — почти дрожащим голосом отвечает Ли и тётя понимающе сжимает его руку. Она на его стороне. Что бы ни случилось.

— Это нормально… Просто помни, что мы рядом, львёнок.

Она рядом. Всегда. Принц закрывает глаза и видит много страшных воспоминаний. Джухён — свет. Она сжимает его руку, вырывая из тревожных мыслей, Джено вздыхает и улыбается. Поднимается с кровати, осторожно выглядывает в коридор. Замок живёт своей жизнью: все бегают, шумят, кричат. Идёт активная подготовка. Джено видит Сынван, та радостно улыбается и проходит в комнату.

— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество! — она подбегает к окнам и раздвигает тяжёлые шторы. — План на сегодня: подготовка, коронация, приём гостей, пир. Я прикажу приготовить вам ванну.

Принц вздыхает и завидует активности Сынван. Сам он едва открывает глаза, а единственное желание — просто спать. Но кивает, даёт увести себя в ванну. 

Там Джено отсылает всех служанок и, несмотря на недовольство Сынван, сам запирается в комнате. Выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить от чего-то бешеное сердце, снимает спальную рубаху и ныряет в горячую воду. Тело приятно расслабляет, парень откидывает голову и размышляет. Как много изменится после того, как на его голову наденут корону? Станет ли он хорошим правителем? В голову приходит мысль, что совсем скоро ему нужно будет жениться…

Джено почти засыпает, прямо там, в ванной, но кто-то боязко стучится в дверь и передаёт, что его ждёт Сынван. Принц вылазит из воды, накидывает халат и уверенно шагает к своей комнате.

Там Джухён и Сынван спорят о том, какого цвета будет ленточка на его костюме. Парень недоуменно приподнимает бровь и наугад говорит:

— Красная, — девушки замолкают, Сынван довольно улыбается. Кивает, отметает старые варианты и просит служанку найти красную ленту. Джухён убегает помогать с подготовкой, Сынван раздаёт приказы, как одеть Джено.

На его плечи падает белая шёлковая рубашка, края рукавов и воротник которой вышиты золотом, на ноги — чёрные брюки. На шею повязали небольшой белый бант, закрепили его красной лентой. Принца причесали, Сынван критически посмотрела на его наряд и довольно кивнула. Вдруг она улыбнулась как-то совсем грустно, Джено стало даже не по себе.

— Ты стал совсем взрослым… — тихо произнесла Сон, принц улыбнулся в ответ.

Излишние сентименты были не свойственны девушке, но такие события ведь бывают раз в жизни.

— Только не плачь, пожалуйста. Это всего лишь коронация, Сынван, — попытался успокоить он девушку. Та кивает, вздыхает и говорит ему присоединиться к ним в зале, когда тот будет готов.

Джено почти готов.

Оставшись наедине, он подходит к своему столу и берёт в руки небольшую картину. Совсем маленькая, размером с книгу, но выполнена мастером — она была невероятно дорога принцу. Дороже золота и земель. Дороже короны.

Парень осторожно прикоснулся пальцами к рельефной поверхности и сжал губы, чтобы те вдруг не начали дрожать. Если бы король и королева были здесь, они бы точно им гордились. Джено сильный, он станет достойным лидером.

— Я не могу поверить, что действительно стану королём… — шепчет он и закрывает глаза, всего лишь на секунду теряя контроль над эмоциями. — Могли ли мы раньше это представить? — Джено улыбается, но веселья в нём нет. Только тоска. Тягучая, она терзала его сердце, не давала спокойно спать. Джено больно. Но он эту боль должен скрывать. Он не слабый. Не может быть таким.

— Я скучаю… — успевает прохрипеть принц перед тем, как резко развернуться и стремительно покинуть покои.

Джено готов.

Сынван встречает его бодрой улыбкой, подаёт бокал вина, Джено отказывается и поправляет рубашку. Она кивает и зачитывает ему список гостей. Принц внимательно слушает, мысленно вспоминает нужные лица, но в голову вдруг приходит почти ужасающая мысль. Ли спешит её озвучить:

— Сынван, — голос, почему-то, на пару тонов ниже, — он тоже будет? – девушка на мгновение застывает, опускает руку со списком и поджимает губы.

— Ваше Высочество, мы не могли его не пригласить, – Джено прикрывает веки и кивает. Он понимает. Конечно же понимает.

Говорят, принц жестокий.

Говорят, принц отравил своего отца ядом.

Говорят, он убьёт Джено.

Джено не страшно, просто он верит. А ещё помнит, и это намного хуже. Помнит крики и запах крови, лязг стали и топот копыт. Он помнит, что частично этот принц причастен к тому, что Джено сегодня должен надеть чёртову корону.

Сынван беспокойно касается его руки и Джено отвечает, что он в порядке. И возможно лжёт. Но это, в общем-то, не имеет никакого значения.

Когда настало время церемонии, волнение вдруг как рукой сняло. Принц чувствовал себя уверенно, как никогда. Он только стоял и недовольно пожимал плечами из-за тяжёлой мантии. 

Девушки, что будут нести её край, только хихикали на это. Джено бы подумал над тем, считается ли это неуважением, но к счастью, он слишком занят своей будущей участью.

Спустя много минут мучительного ожидания, тяжёлые двери распахнулись. На принца уставились десятки пар глаз. От этого внезапно стало неуютно, но он сглотнул, гордо приподнял подбородок и уверенно зашагал по долгому коридору.

Шаг, вздох, шаг, выдох.

Джено видит Сынван, у неё в руках корона. Его корона.

Шаг, Джухён улыбается, шаг, Тэён сжимает кулаки в знак поддержки, шаг, принц останавливается прямо напротив трона. Большого такого, красивого, украшенного настоящим золотом. Вдыхает воздуха побольше, спокойно разворачивается и садится на него. Сегодня все смотрят на него. Неотрывно, с плохо скрываемым восхищением.

— Ли Джено! — гремит по залу. — Клянёшься ли ты быть достойным правителем этого королевства?

— Да! — эхом разносится следом.

— Клянёшься не предавать ли ты его, защищать до последней секунды жизни?

У Джено вот-вот сердце выпрыгнет из груди и он силой заставляет голос не дрожать. 

— Да!

— Клянёшься ли быть честным и, в первую очередь, защищать людей своего королевства?

— Да!

На секунду всё замолкло. А потом Джено почувствовал тяжесть короны на своей голове.

— Да здравствует король! – все в зале поднялись и хором закричали:

— Да здравствует король! — и все до единого опустились на колени. Перед ним, перед Джено. Это опьяняло, но чувство тревоги не покидало.

Корона на голове тяжёлая, но ответственность — тяжелее. На плечах Джено теперь целое королевство и это тяжёлым грузом опустилось на душу.

Внутри него кровавая бойня: чувство силы и власти против страха и неуверенности. Неужели, с этим он будет жить вечно?

Парень поднимается на ноги и медленно разворачивается, идя к большой террасе. Там его ждёт его народ – подданные. Люди кричат, смеются. От этого мурашки по коже и детский восторг. Все эти люди готовы слушать каждое его слово. Делать всё, что он прикажет. Они его боятся, любят, уважают…

Невероятно.

Это не укладывается в его голове, ведь он тот же Джено. Ничего не изменилось. Вот только люди кричат «Слава королю!» и поднимают сотни бокалов в его честь.

Джено — король.

Джено больше не львёнок, он — лев.

***

Королевство празднует, столица гремит. В этот день воду заменяет вино, еду — радостный смех. Люди забывают о проблемах и заботах — «Слава королю!»

Джисон закрывает очередную бутылку вина и прячет в мешок на спине. Кривится от чьего-то случайного прикосновения к спине и снова наливает вино с бочки. Теперь уже себе. Делает глоток, кислая жидкость обжигает горло. Какая гадость. Остатки летят на землю, парень досадно садится отдохнуть. Внезапный голос застаёт врасплох, Джисон дёргается и поворачивается на хитрое:

— Не рановато ли, малыш? — Ченлэ щурит глаза и растягивает губы в улыбке. Садится рядом с Паком, отпивает со своего кубка и кричит: «Да здравствует король!» получая ответ где-то с другого конца улицы. Ченлэ смеётся, заливисто, почти по-детски, Джисон уверен, что это игры алкоголя. — Ты думаешь, они действительно рады королю? — вдруг спрашивает Чжон, Джисон пожимает плечами. 

Откуда ему знать? Его дело набрать вино и побыстрее идти спать, ему не интересны празднования.

— Нет, — мотает головой Ченлэ. — Многим плевать, кто носит корону… Это лишь способ отвлечься, закрыть глаза на свои заботы и забыться в потоке вина… Понимаешь?

— Нет, — отвечает Пак. — Я предпочитаю решать свои проблемы, а не делать вид, будто их нет, – Ченлэ вдруг прекращает пить и улыбаться, опускает кубок на землю и смотрит на Джисона слишком серьёзно для ситуации. Видеть Ченлэ таким непривычно, от того по спине пробегают мурашки тревоги.

— Таких людей мало, Джисон. Ты можешь гордиться собой, – из парня вылетает смешок. Как же, гордиться. Ему некогда думать о чём-то таком, вместо философии он лучше раздобудет еды. 

Он человек простой. И бедный. Ему ни к чему эти заумные речи купца. Ченлэ на такие его слова снова смеётся и треплет волосы Пака, так мягко и нежно, словно тот маленький ребёнок. 

Джисон бы позлился и сказал бы пару ласковых. Обязательно. Но вместе с волосами, Ченлэ, кажется, треплет его сердце. Потому что-то заходится в бешеном темпе, выливая горячую краску на щёки. Парень молится, чтобы это было незаметно в темноте ночи, но, всё же, в панике подскакивает и, кинув на прощание, что спешит, бросается бежать. Подальше от Ченлэ, от его хитрых глаз и чёртовой улыбки, рук, речей и мягкого голоса. Джисон паникует — такое с ним впервые. И вовсе не к месту. Джисон не ребёнок. Он знает, что такое обычно называют «любовью». Но признавать это втройне страшнее, поэтому проще скинуть на вино. Ему не нужна любовь. Ему не нужен Ченлэ. Ему нужно прокормить себя и сестру, больше работать и зарабатывать деньги.

Джисон не любит, когда его планы рушатся. Но он чувствует, что хитрый купец ещё не раз поломает ему привычный ход жизни.

***

Джено сжимает челюсти и выдавливает улыбку очередному гостю. Это только начало. 

Во-первых, приехали ещё не все. 

Во-вторых, пир продлится три дня.

Честно говоря, Джено уже пожалел, что получил корону. Он осматривает толпу в красивых нарядах, что нетерпеливо ждут начала празднования и мысленно прикидываются, кого не хватает. Выводы его не радуют. Прибыли все, кроме него. 

Король вздыхает и закрывает глаза. А когда открывает, видит почти паникующий взгляд Сынван из дверного проёма. Джено без слов понимает, какой гость прибыл и мысленно успокаивает себя, что он последний на сегодня.

Когда принц входит в зал, все, почему-то, замолкают. Вероятно, многие знают об их конфликте, но Джено не отметает вариант того, что это просто восхищение. А восхищаться явно есть чему. 

Принц плавно и спокойно шагает прямо к королю, стук его каблуков громким эхом раздаётся по залу и ещё громче — в голове Джено. Принц был красивым и, на вид, абсолютно хрупким. Словно кукла. Очень красивая кукла. Джено на миг забывает, что они, вообще-то, враги и восхищённо любуется его бледной кожей и мягкими чертами лица. Такими аристократическими, что вызывают трепет. Джено можно было спутать с простолюдином, принца — нет. Он абсолютно точно подходит всем идеальным описаниям из сказок. Чёрные волосы, тонкая шея, дорогой костюм. Король силой переводит взгляд ему за спину, на, скорее всего, советника. Высокий, на вид благородный, со светлыми волосами, он хитро улыбался, смотря прямо королю в глаза.

Принц подходит к Джено почти вплотную, делает небольшой поклон и вежливо, но холодно, говорит:

— Ваше Величество, поздравляю с коронацией. Долгих лет правления вам, – Джено натягивает улыбку и старается выглядеть как можно естественнее. Делает небольшой кивок в ответ и так же вежливо отвечает:

— Благодарю, принц… — Джено неловко замолкает. Чёрт возьми, он не знает его имя! От смущения хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но король держит себя в руках и стойко выдерживает насмешливый взгляд.

— Ренджун, Ваше Величество. Принц Ренджун, – Джено кивает и благодарит богов, когда объявляют начало пира. Не то чтобы ему было бы приятно на нём быть, но это лучше, чем разговор с Ренджуном. От него веет насмешкой и пренебрежением, что хуже — холодом и враждебностью. И самое ужасное это то, что несмотря на его очевидную неприязнь к Джено, он, всё же, вежлив. Говорит правильные слова, делает правильные жесты. 

Фальшь.

Несмотря на это, принц не выглядит, как убийца. Он не жесток, не кровожаден. Он молод, вряд ли его интересует что-то кроме роскоши и девушек. Впрочем, неважно.

Король садится во главе стола и готовится к долгой ночи. Сейчас он не сможет сбежать, как делал это раньше. Теперь причина пира — он. Теперь все смотрят на него. Ренджун в том числе. Джено чувствует его взгляд особо остро, словно горячий воск к голой коже. 

Ли выпивает залпом бокал вина, надеясь заглушить тревогу, и получает осуждающий взгляд Сынван.

Джено вдруг вспоминает до ужаса смешную сейчас фразу Джухён: "На коронации веселятся все, кроме самого короля".

Сегодня Джено должен зарекомендовать себя. Поэтому напиваться из-за того, что какой-то парень прожигает в тебе дыру, было бы глупо.

Король поднимает кубок, все снова кричат:

— Слава королю! — Принц тоже. С полуулыбкой и адом в чёрных глазах, он смотрит прямо на Джено и выдыхает эти чертовы два слова. Кубок оставляет золотые блики на его лице, Джено чувствует как холодные тиски сжимают сердце.

Он не может понять в чем дело, но Ренджун его пугает. С той же силой, с которой притягивает взгляд, заполняет мысли и не отпускает.

Джено знает — это до добра не приведёт. Но продолжает смотреть неотрывно, словно жертва на змею, которая собирается сделать смертельный укус.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Джено с трудом открывает глаза, за окном уже сумерки. Парень вздыхает и смотрит в потолок. Он должен почувствовать изменения. Но пока чувствует только усталость и головную боль. 

Джено медленно поднимается с кровати и подходит к окну. До пира ещё несколько часов, нужно придумать, чем себя занять. 

Сквозь стекло он вдруг видит принца. Тот сам, гуляет в саду, медленно шагая меж кустов роз. Джено кусает губу и сжимает кулак. Он не должен говорить с принцем. Только если на официальных переговорах, но точно не в саду. Кто знает, что может прозвучать между ними и как это повлияет на жизнь обоих. 

Всё же, вздохнув, парень быстро накидывает на себя простую одежду и выходит из покоев. Джено осторожно крадётся по коридорам, надеясь не встретить слуг, и уж тем более Сынван. Та обязательно спросит, куда он. И точно запретит, когда услышит ответ. 

К счастью, он никого не встречает на своём пути. 

Когда Джено выходит в сад, Ренджун стоит возле куста белых роскошных роз. Король подходит сзади и молча наблюдает за хрупкой спиной. Такая спина, худая и маленькая, почти детская, не может принадлежать убийце. Ренджун не жесток, это просто защитная реакция. Джено хочется в это верить, даже если факты бьют по лицу раскалённой ладонью. 

Спустя пару минут молчания, Ренджун немного поворачивает голову и вежливо спрашивает:

— Ваше Величество? — скорее всего, он имел в виду «Какого чёрта ты тут забыл?», Джено горько хмыкает своим мыслям и делает пару шагов вперёд, становясь рядом с принцем, и снова молчит. У него много мыслей, но сказать в голос хоть одну выше его сил. Это опасно, может унизительно. И ещё неправильно.   
Парень силой удерживает взгляд на лепестках белой розы, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на такую же белую шею Ренджуна. Или губы. Это ещё хуже. Они уже ближе к красным цветам, такие растут дальше, за углом.

— И ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты здесь ради мира? — спокойно говорит Джено, хотя внутри разгорается пламя. Потому, что Джено не мог не пригласить принца. Но принц отказаться мог. И это ломает всю систему.

Ренджун поворачивается к нему лицом и холодно приподнимает брови.

— А ты не?

Чёрные глаза режут больнее ножей, Джено вспоминает, кто он. Это остужает мозг, словно ведро холодной воды. Ренджун готов резать его не только взглядом, судя по всему, настоящие ножи тоже подойдут. Джено старается удерживать эту мысль в голове, словно напоминание. Потому, что глупостей делать не стоит. Нужно думать. Оценивать. Но никак не поддаваться глупым эмоциям.

— Ты ведёшь себя холодно настолько, что мне легче поверить, что ты девушка или ещё какую несуразицу, нежели в то, что ты не желаешь мне зла, — пожимает плечами король и вдруг получает яростный взгляд. Здесь нет посторонних, а значит и вынужденной вежливости тоже нет. Только правда и чистые эмоции.

— Мне напомнить, почему я тебе не друг? — цедит принц. — Напомнить, как вы убили мою мать?! Напомнить, что она хотела мира в этой чёртовой стране?! – Джено сжимает челюсти и зло отвечает:

— А мне напомнить, как твой папаша убил королевскую семью? Подло. Нечестно. Отвратительно, — король вздыхает, понимая, что нужно успокоиться, и добавляет уже спокойней. — К тому же, ты знаешь, что ни моя семья, ни, тем более, я, никак не причастны к смерти твоей матери.

Действительно не причастны. Чужую королеву убил королевский военачальник, как только король об этом узнал, всех наказали сполна, но было поздно: они все стали виновными. И принц свято в это верит.

Ренджун теряет последние крупицы своего спокойствия, сжимает розу в руке и бросает её на землю. Он кидает на короля последний взгляд полный ненависти и быстрым шагом уходит прочь.

Джено вздыхает и поднимает взгляд на небо, где уже появились первые звёзды.

Принц не желает мира. А Джено не желает крови. Ему не нужна война. Смерть ни к чему. Разве так сложно понять друг друга? Король готов забыть боль и обиды, отпустить прошлое. Лишь бы такого больше не повторилось, лишь бы ему не пришлось хоронить ещё кого-нибудь. Может даже себя. Об этом думать не хочется особо сильно, но он помнит глаза Ренджуна. С такими глазами люди готовы убивать. 

Принц не желает мира, он желает мести. Джено считает это плохо. Очень плохо. Нельзя жить ради мести, она поглощает тебя, словно трясина. Без неё дальше существовать будет невозможно. Если погибнет Джено — погибнет и принц. Может не физически, но в душе так точно. Потому, что ненависть не может дать полноценную жизнь.

***

Джисон устало заходит в дом и тут же видит сестру. Она напряжённо сидит за столом и молчит. Это, почему-то, пугает, Джисон настороженно подходит ближе.

— Суён? — осторожно окликает парень. — Всё в порядке? – девушка даже не смотрит на него, но спрашивает серьёзно, на грани холода.

— Джисон, откуда деньги? – парень застывает и хмурит брови. Он не понимает, о чём говорит сестра.

— Какие деньги? — на лице девушки почти злость, она швыряет на стол мешочек, Джисон слышит звон монет. Суен сжимает переносицу и рассказывает, что пришёл мальчик-посыльный, принёс деньги, сказал для Джисона. От кого не сказал.

Джисон не имеет понятия, что это за деньги. Но он догадывается, от кого они. Больше кандидатов не было.

Парень сжимает челюсти, хватает деньги и выбегает из дома. К лавке купца он прибегает почти мокрый. Джисон резко открывает дверь, даже не постучав, и заходит внутрь. Ченлэ поднимает голову и, увидев Джисона, сжимает губы в тонкую недовольную полоску. Пак бросает перед купцом деньги и зло кричит.

— Мне не нужно это! — он яростно бьёт по столу кулаком. — Не думай, что сможешь купить меня, Ченлэ! – Джисон продолжал кричать, пока Ченлэ не перебивает его резким:

— Придурок! — Джисон на мгновение замолкает, почти удивлённо смотря на Ченлэ. — С чего ты взял, что это мои деньги?! С чего бы мне посылать тебе деньги? – Джисон неловко замолкает. Но кто, если не Ченлэ? Джисон ни с кем не общается настолько близко, чтобы получать такие деньги. В этом мире каждый сам за себя. Нет друзей — только союзники. Джисон живёт по этому правилу, поэтому, мешочек с деньгами не вписывается в рамки его мировоззрения. Китаец зло хмурится и выдыхает.

— Иди домой, Джисон. Это не мои деньги, – парень некоторое время зло смотрел Ченлэ прямо в глаза, а потом резко развернулся и ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. Ченлэ закрывает глаза, вздыхает и садится на стул. Зарывается рукой в волосы, раздражённо бьёт по столу и резко поднимается, выбегая на улицу. Он заходит в один из узких проулков возле дома и хватает за ворот маленького мальчишку с грязным лицом, что сидел на земле. Тот испуганно поднимает свои глаза и скулит, когда Чжон резко встряхивает его.

— Эй, ты говорил, от кого деньги? — грубо спрашивает парень, на что мальчишка в ужасе мотает головой. — Точно?

— Не говорил я, честное слово не говорил! – Ченлэ кивает и отпускает ребёнка, сглатывая ком в горле. Джисон не должен узнать. Никто не должен.

Ченлэ — не тот человек, что готов заботиться или отдавать своё просто так. Он — эгоист и это нормально. Он живёт для себя, ему незачем беспокоиться о чужих людях. Родных давно уже нет, а в няньки он не нанимался. Каждый должен сам решать свои проблемы, Ченлэ всё равно.

Вот только Джисон исключение. О нем хочется заботиться и от этого плохо и страшно. Система дала сбой, Ченлэ хочет защищать незнакомого парня, который ещё почти ребёнок. Нет ответов, одни только вопросы и чужие глаза. Они добрые, с такими хорошо не живут. Или живут, но с очень многими ранами. Ченлэ не хочет, чтобы кто-то ранил Джисона. Это желание вовсе чужое и оно убивает. Ченлэ не может спать, есть и просто жить как раньше. В его мыслях только Джисон.

Джисон поел? Джисон здоров? Джисона не поймают за охотой?

Джисон, Джисон, Джисон.

Ченлэ надеется, что это пройдет, но уверен, что нет.

Мама говорила, что рано или поздно он найдёт человека, за которого отдаст всё. Ченлэ не верил, а теперь кусает губы и думает, как незаметно помогать Джисону. Потому, что тот гордый, открытой помощи не примет. А Ченлэ упёртый и признавать чувства он не намерен. Даже если внутри всё ноет от того, с какой злостью Джисон швырнул те жалкие деньги.

Ченлэ закрывает глаза и бьётся затылком об стену. Ему не нужны чувства. Но Джисон, кажется, да.

***

Джено со скукой осматривает гостей в который раз. Зачем нужно целых три дня пира? Джено вот и одного хватило сполна. Он ведь даже не знает большинство из этих людей. Все ему улыбаются, кивают, желают счастья, хотя, по сути, они незнакомцы. Это странно и немного неправильно.

Ренджун с их встречи в саду на короля не смотрел. Только о чем-то шептался со своим советником. Джено это раздражало. Его считали виноватым, хотя это не так. Несправедливость в отношении принца к нему больно колола где-то в груди, парень досадно сделал глоток вина. 

Внезапно, дверь зала отворилась и внутрь зашла девушка в доспехах. Все в зале тут же замолкли в удивлении смотря на неё, а у Джено вырвался смешок. Сыльги такая Сыльги. Эта девушка никогда не соблюдала правил. 

Сколько Джено себя помнил, Сыльги вечно ругали за отсутствие манер или разного рода проделки. Когда-то она даже разыграла короля и разбила зеркало королевы. Но в замке её все любили. Она добрая и весёлая, у неё красивая улыбка и большое сердце. Сыльги для Джено как сестра. К тому, же она единственная кто выжил после того дня. Она спасла Джено, вытащила из того ада. Благодаря ей, он сейчас сидит тут, а не разлагается где-то в могиле.

Сыльги подошла прямо к столу короля и сделала поклон.

— Ваше Величество, — Джено отчётливо слышит в её голосе добрую насмешку, — поздравляю вас с короной. Простите, что я так поздно, – Джено улыбается ей широко и предлагает место возле себя. Девушка улыбается в ответ и садится рядом, выпивает вина, с голодными глазами берётся за еду. Король умиленно за ней наблюдает, а когда Сыльги заканчивает, тихо, с тоской в голосе интересуется.

— Как твоя жизнь, Сыльги? Мы не виделись много лет.

И правда. Почти сразу после смерти королевской семьи Сыльги покинула замок, несмотря на то, как она была нужна Джено.

На лице девушки появилась вина, она сжала в руке скатерть.

— Прости, — неловко улыбнулась она. — Я была неправа, что уехала. Но это было действительно необходимо, – Джено понимает. Он не злится и не обижается. Лишь хочет знать, как она?

Оказывается, Сыльги сбежала очень далеко. Так далеко, как только могла, чтобы забыть тот ужас. Работала наёмным бойцом, получала хорошие деньги. Смогла забыть всё, кроме Джено и ужаса в его глазах. Связь между ними была действительно сильная, раз девушка нашла в себе силы вернуться.

— Теперь в них не ужас, там смелость и мудрость, — говорит она и вздыхает. — Ты так вырос, Джено. Я много всего пропустила, – король пожимает плечами. Пропускать особо было нечего.

— Ничего особенного. Я учился. Много, усердно. Сквозь слёзы и боль, я учился, чтобы стать тем, кем я есть сейчас, — отвечает парень и Сыльги опускает глаза.

— Я верю… — шепчет она и кусает губу.

Её побег — вынужденная мера. Она просто не могла находиться в замке, ведь там всё напоминало о королевской семье. Сыльги — жалкая и она это признает. Джено — сильный, сильнее её в сотни раз. Он смело взял на свои хрупкие детские плечи тяжёлую ответственность. Сыльги гордится им, хоть и не имеет права. Она не Сынван, не Джухён и не Тэён. Она не была всё это время рядом.

Сыльги просыпалась от ночных кошмаров, с криками, она звала Джено. Но приехать обратно не было ни сил, ни смелости.

Прошло много лет до тех пор, пока все её страхи остались в прошлом.

— Всё, что случилось в прошлом, осталось в прошлом, Сыльги, — произносит Джено и поднимает кубок. — Давай начнём новую главу нашей жизни, – девушка ярко улыбается и поднимает свой кубок тоже.

— Слава королю!


	4. Chapter 4

Когда карета резко останавливается, королева едва падает, а король хмурится. Джено слышит чужие голоса и тревожно сжимает рукоять меча на поясе. Это немного успокаивало, придавало уверенности. Он не один, и чтобы не случилось, есть люди, которые его защитят. Есть меч. Чувство тревоги не покидало. Не к добру это. 

Королевскую карету не останавливают так резко и грубо. И это наталкивает на дурные мысли. Ладонь на рукоятке вспотела, от резкого напряжения у мальчика начала болеть голова. Он выжидал, прислушивался, но разобрать ничего не мог. 

Вдруг послышались крики, королева заметно бледнеет и переглядывается с мужем, а потом дверь кареты резко открывается. Там стоит широкоплечий мужчина с окровавленным мечом. Опасный. Жестокая улыбка на лице пробуждала желание сжаться и спрятаться где-то в незаметном углу. Джено не знал этого человека, но король — да. Он поднимается с места, выходит из кареты и уверенным голосом говорит:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве мы не договорились встретиться и обсудить всё за мирным столом? — незнакомец смеряет его насмешливым взглядом и ядовито выплевывает:

— Мира не будет, — один взмах меча — и голова короля, сильного и могущественного, полетела на землю. Вот так просто. Одна секунда — и они проиграли. Один удар — и они покойники.

Джено смелый, но ужас сжимает сердце в тиски. Мальчик чувствует холод, тот ползёт от макушки, прямо по позвоночнику, и поселяется где-то внизу живота тяжёлой массой. Он видит кровь и чужую жестокость. Время замедлилось, вся жизнь пролетает перед глазами, Джено понимает чётко и ясно — живым ему отсюда не выбраться. Всем им. Это понимать не мешает даже его возраст. Он в чудеса не верит, он видит острый меч в чужой руке, который отблескивает на ярком солнце. Тем временем мужчина поворачивается к ним.

— Пришёл ваш черёд умереть, — цедит он. Глаза королевы в ужасе распахиваются. Джено видит всё, будто в тумане, прижимается к стене, чувствуя лопатками неровности и зажмуривается от громкого крика. Королева бросилась к сыну, желая защитить его. Не успела. Острое лезвие протыкает ей грудь, женщина застывает, хрипит, прикасается к груди и со слезами на глазах видит кровь на ладони. Джено, видя её дрожащие губы, шепчущие «Пожалуйста», будто просыпается: вытягивает меч с ножом и бросается к мужчине. Но на него резко замахиваются мечом, мальчик чувствует резкую жгучую боль в области груди. Он делает пару шагов назад, сжимаясь от боли, спиной врезается в раненую королеву, та валит его на пол, прижимая всем телом и не давая пошевелиться. Джено надрывисто дышит, а потом слышит тихое и слабое: «Живи». После этого королева прекращает дышать. Джено закрывает глаза, молясь о том, что все подумают будто он мёртв. Это единственный его шанс на жизнь. Вдруг тот человек достаточно глупый, чтобы не проверить мёртвый ли он. Вдруг что-то случится. 

Мальчик слышит крики и лязг металла. Запах крови разъедает лёгкие.

— Эту сучку оставь живой, — слышится издали. — Пусть расскажет всем, кто убил королевскую семью. Месть свершилась.

А потом всё затихает. Джено не смеет открыть глаза, он так и лежит не двигаясь, пока вдруг кто-то не тормошит его за плечо. Мальчик стонет от боли, рука тут же исчезает, он медленно открывает глаза и встречается с такими же перепуганными. Сыльги. Она жива. Остальные — нет. Девушка вся в крови, бледная и дрожащая. Она помогает мальчику выбраться из-под тела королевы, а потом резко прижимает Джено к себе и начинает рыдать.

— Ты живой… — во рту — пустыня, в сердце, кажется, тоже. Джено не может сказать и слова, лишь слабо отстраняется от Сыльги, смотрит сначала на свою кровоточащую рану на груди, потом — на тела. В груди больно щемит, мальчик смотрит на окровавленную королеву, всё такую же красивую и сильную, на короля, что до конца был смелым. А потом взгляд падает на него и Джено разбивается в осколки.

— Донхёк, — его голос превратился в что-то хриплое и ломкое, полное боли и скорби. 

Джено опускается на колени перед маленьким телом и дрожащими пальцами убирает прядь рыжих волос с лица. Прядь в крови. Он не верит. Не может поверить. Вот Донхёк перед ним, живой, он просто спит и испачкался в краске. Нужно отмыть, а потом он снова будет подшучивать над Джено и читать ему сказки.

— Донхёк, пожалуйста, вставай, — хрипит Джено и сжимает маленькую ладонь. — Донхёк, слышишь? Пошли, — как мантру повторял мальчик. Он дёргает холодную руку, в полной уверенности, что Донхёк сейчас поднимется и всё будет хорошо. Предательские слёзы подступали, грозясь вот-вот покатиться по щекам. Джено их сдерживает и сильнее дёргает чужое плечо.

Сыльги закусывает дрожащие губы.

— Джено… — он её не слушал. Лишь крепко сжимал холодную ладошку и на грани истерики кричал:

— Донхёк, пошли! Вставай, пошли! — Джено срывается на рыдания и утыкается лицом в окровавленную грудь, задыхаясь от слез. —Донхёк…

Донхёка больше нет. Он лежит здесь, среди остальных трупов, а Джено — жив. Это до ужаса несправедливо, и мальчику от этого хочется выть. Он должен быть на его месте. Жить должен Донхёк. Это было бы правильно.

Сыльги хватает Джено и вытягивает из кареты. Солнце бьёт в глаза, слепит, мальчик вытирает слёзы на щеках и стоит, смотря в небо. Оно сегодня как никогда красивое. Эти мысли в голове сейчас кажутся такими дикими и неуместными, что это пугает Джено. Что если теперь вся его жизнь будет ощущаться так?

— Сыльги, почему? — шепчет он, а девушка, с болью в глазах, отводит взгляд. Хватает его за руку, силой тянет вперёд.

— Пошли, Джено. Нам нужно идти, ты ранен.

И правда. Рана на груди кровоточит и ноет, но душа болит сильнее. Джено шагает и горько смотрит на свои ладони в крови.

Это должна быть кровь врагов, а не Донхёка. Следом, Джено приказывает выкинуть из головы мысли о месте. Им уже отомстили — вот, к чему это привело. Погибли невинные люди. Джено опускаться так сильно не хочет. И не будет. Даже если от этого внутри всё кислотой разъедает. Он погорюет и поплачет, но убивать не будет.

Он не убийца.

Джено резко просыпается, в ужасе распахивает глаза и дышит неестественно часто. На щеках солёная влага, в груди — боль. Снова. Очередной кошмар.

Парень медленно поднимается с кровати, смотрит в окно (на дворе глухая ночь) и наливает себе воды. Подходит к зеркалу, расстегивает рубашку и с горечью проводит пальцами по долгому шраму на груди. Даже если бы он хотел забыть всё, вечная отметина на груди не позволит. Она будет напоминать, терзать старую рану.

Донхёк…

Он скучает. За всеми, но за ним — особенно сильно. За его улыбкой и звонким смехом, шутками, проделками. И сказками. Джено помнит, как они лежали ночью на одной кровати и Донхёк рассказывал ему самые разные истории. В них были сотни миров и тысячи правд. Много принцесс, добрых драконов и плохих принцев. Это было замечательное время, без забот и страха.   
Джено очень сильно скучает.

Из мыслей короля вырывает шум на террасе. Парень настороженно оборачивается и неслышно крадётся. Затаив дыхание, резко дёргает штору и выходит наружу. Застывает, широко распахнув глаза, как и человек перед ним. Если точнее — Ренджун. С кинжалами в руках. Он больше не одет как принц, на нем чёрная удобная одежда. Джено невольно вспоминает, что такую носят воры. И убийцы. В эту же секунду, растерянность на лице Ренджуна заменяет злость, он хмурится, сжимает кинжалы сильнее и делает резкий выпад, целясь в шею короля. Джено уклоняется, Ренджун рычит и делает резкое движение в область живота. Вся ситуация вышибает любые мысли из головы, оставляя лишь чёткую команду: выжить. Джено отступает на пару шагов назад, а потом быстро приблизившись, перехватывает чужую руку, выбивая из неё оружие. Он растерян и, возможно, немного расстроен, но Джено хочет жить. Поэтому, он силой дёргает Ренджуна на себя, тот не удерживает равновесие, падает на пол и тут же, перекотившись, вскакивает на ноги. Несколько секунд смотрит Джено прямо в глаза и тот готов поверить в чары. Потому, что в чёрные глаза хочется смотреть вечно. Ренджун зло ругается, вытирает тыльной стороной руки кровь с губы. Размахивается ногой, Джено её хватает, бьёт Хуана о пол. Это не сложно, парень лёгкий, словно пушинка. Король слышит хруст и чувствует совсем неуместный страх. Он не должен боятся навредить Ренджуну, тот ведь пытается его убить. Но он чувствует, и это ломает всю картину мира. Ренджун на полу стонет, зажмурив глаза от боли, но после, резко сгибается и успевает резануть лезвием по чужой голени. Джено от неожиданности шипит и выпускает худую ногу. Хуан поднимается на ноги, силой бьёт короля в лицо, Джено рычит и бьёт в ответ. От сильного удара, Ренджун вылетает с террасы, падая на пол в комнате Джено. Король сплёвывает кровь, медленно заходит следом и смеряет Ренджуна холодным взглядом. Тот отвечает жгуче злым, подрывается на ноги, собираясь нанести очередной удар, но Джено быстрее. Он хватает парня за шею и впечатывает в стену. Больно, судя по перекошенному лицу. Смотрит внимательно, глаза в глаза, ища в чужих омутах хоть малейшую подсказку какого чёрта здесь происходит. Находит только ненависть, граничащую с отчаянием. Но внезапная перемена на лице Ренджуна застаёт врасплох, король растерянно наблюдает, как парень начинает дрожать и всхлипывать. Джено невольно ослабляет хватку, по чужим щекам начинают течь слёзы. Это путает Ли ещё сильнее. Ренджуна таким он ещё не видел. Это эмоции, настоящие, страх и слёзы. Не злость или ненависть. Не враждебность. Это больше не опасный враг — напуганный ребёнок. Джено должен позвать стражу, запереть Ренджуна в темнице. Потом — казнить. Но вместо этого, он медленно убирает руку с тонкой шеи, смотря на испуганные большие глаза. Теперь Ренджун дрожит ещё сильнее, закусывает губу, зажмуривает глаза. Ему страшно. Джено очень глупый. Но как-то навредить такому Ренджуну просто не может.

— Иди, — сипло выдыхает Джено и видит чистое облегчение в заплаканных глазах. Ренджун обнимает себя руками и быстро выбегает за дверь.

Джено вздыхает, опирается лбом о холодную стену и несколько раз об неё бьётся. Он обязательно пожалеет. Нельзя отпускать врага вот так просто. Но об этом он подумает позже, сейчас нужно перевязать кровоточащую ногу.

Ренджун… кто он? И почему он напал на Джено? Вряд ли принц стал бы так рисковать... Хрупкий принц Ренджун и тот, что только что пытался его убить — абсолютно разные люди. Ренджун не хрупкий, его удары были смертельными.

В нем больше силы, чем думал Джено, и за это он себя ругает. Нельзя недооценивать людей. Нельзя доверять. Нужно всегда быть внимательным. Проверять свое окружение. Всегда держать ладонь на рукояти меча.

Иначе, можно умереть.

Как сегодня стало понятно, это довольно просто.

***

Как только дверь за спиной громко захлопывается, страх на лице Ренджуна мгновенно заменяется полноценным холодом. Он спокойно вытирает остатки влаги на щеках, поворачивает голову к дверям и насмешливо щурится, растягивая губы в презрительной улыбке.

— Идиот, — выплёвывает и стремительно уходит.

Глупый, глупый Джено. Поверил слезам и дрожащими коленками, отпустил убийцу. Ренджун уверен — зря. Для Джено было бы лучше отправить его за решётку, в идеале — казнить. Это даст немного времени. Его в любом случае убьют, но без Ренджуна он проживёт немного дольше. А так…

А так Ренджун ещё раз наточит кинжалы и снова придет.

А Джено уйдёт. Навсегда.

Парень сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, толкает тяжёлую дверь. Там Джэмин, сидит напряжённо в кресле, но тут же нетерпеливо поднимает голову, видя Ренджуна.

— Ну что? – Хуан пожимает плечами и проходит мимо, садясь на кровать.

— Он не спал, — тяжело выдавливает. — Начал отбиваться. Он… Сильный. Королевские дети не такие обычно, – Джэмин сжимает челюсти и зло бьёт кулаком по столику рядом.

— Конечно же он сильный! Небось после того, как отец вырезал его семейку, его научили как выживать, — яростно цедит Джэмин и откидывает голову назад. Он злится. Ренджун опускает голову. Нельзя злить Джэмина. Ренджун знает, на собственном горьком опыте знает.

Джэмин любит, когда всё идеально.

Джэмин за промахи наказывает.

Ренджун помнит, как скрывал под рубахой следы своих промахов. Раньше их было до больного много.

— Простите, Ваше Высочество, – Джэмин хмыкает, поднимается с кресла, снимает халат и ложится на кровать.

— Но ты же выполнишь задание? — тихо спрашивает принц таким тоном, что сказать «нет» не получится. Ренджун и не собирается. Он прожигает взглядом пол и тихо отвечает:

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество, – Джэмин кивает довольно, взмахивает рукой, отпуская Ренджуна.

Он должен убить Джено.

И он убьёт его.

Он не совершит очередной промах, он не подведёт Джэмина.

Он всё сделает идеально.

Джэмин будет гордиться им.

***

Джено вдыхает побольше воздуха и заходит в комнату, стараясь идти ровно. На него тут же смотрят три пары глаз, в помещении повисает тишина. Из парня вырывается нервный смешок, он медленно проходит к свободному стулу и облегчённо садится.

— Продолжайте, чего замолчали? — Сынван хмурится.

— Что с твоей ногой? — Джено напрягается и сглатывает. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то узнал о ночном происшествии. Возможно это глупо, но он считает, что так будет лучше.

— А что с ней? — Сынван щурится и наклоняет голову немного на бок.

— Ты хромаешь, – король пожимает плечами

— Видимо, неправильно спал, – Сынван кивает, закрывая тему, голос подаёт Сыльги, начинает осторожно, с нотками напряжения в голосе:

— Мы тут обсуждали… — девушка встречается взглядом с Сынван и, всё же, заканчивает предложение. — Будущее королевства. И твоё тоже, – Тэён закидывает ноги на стол и смотрит на Джено тяжёлым взглядом. — А если быть точнее, то, что ты в опасности. Сейчас ты уязвим, мишень для охотников за лёгкой добычей, — парень приподнимает брови в недоумении и Тэён терпеливо объясняет:

— Сам подумай. Ты — совсем ещё юн, несколько дней как получил корону. Ты боишься, ты растерян. А враги не дремлют. И они не прочь забрать твои земли. И жизнь заодно, – Джено непроизвольно вздрагивает. 

Его жизнь хотят отобрать слишком много людей. Парень бы пошутил, что он ещё ничего не успел испортить, вот только не смешно. Потому, что в этот раз повезло. Но вдруг в следующий нет? В любой момент можно ожидать стрелу в сердце, кинжал в спину или надрез на горле. Яд в кубке, руки на шее или верёвку. Джено не весело, поэтому он зарывается руками в волосы и глухо стонет. Какого чёрта. Всё должно было пойти совсем не так. Король чувствует руку на плече и тихий голос. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не дадим тебе навредить?

Джено бы поверил. Лет пять так назад. Но сейчас он взрослый, сейчас он сидит с раненой ногой. И никто его не защитил. Не защитит. Всё зависит только от него.

Тэён предлагает усилить охрану, Сынван — брак и договора. Укрепить отношения с соседними королевствами, найти союзников. Джено категорически против брака. Жена ему ни к чему. Сыльги молчит, может не знает, что сказать, а может знает, что не имеет права. Джено не требует слов, только верности. Потому, что сам он не сможет, не выстоит. Ему нужна защита, как тогда, когда он боялся темноты, а девушка его успокаивала.

Ему нужна помощь. Он не сильный. И неуверенный. Джено всё ещё маленький мальчик и он до ужаса боится.

Джено кивает своим внутренним мыслям, поднимается, осматривает друзей и на секунду закрывает глаза. Он определённо должен что-то сделать. Но пока идей ноль, в голове лишь навязчивая идея дожить до завтрашнего рассвета. А потом до следующего. И так много лет, желательно до глубокой старости.

Джено надеется суметь уснуть сегодня ночью, ибо Ренджун снова может прийти и это вызывает неприятное напряжение.

Опасения оказались напрасными. Вечером, на последнем дне пира, к нему подошёл Ренджун, уже совсем не в королевской одежде. И тот блондин, который сейчас выглядит ещё более благородно. Он делает небольшой, слишком наигранный поклон и хитро улыбается.

— Позвольте представиться, Ваше Величество. Я — На Джэмин, принц королевства На, – Джено старается игнорировать абсолютно непонимающий взгляд Сынван, стоящей рядом. Он лишь кивает, в знак знакомства и смотрит пристально. Так пристально, что Ренджун напрягается и незаметно кладёт руку на пояс. Туда, откуда можно быстро достать оружие. Джэмин смотрит в ответ, спокойно, уверенно, с искрами насмешки. Он знает: король ничего ему не сделает. Джено это знает тоже. Поэтому, когда Джэмин просит прощение за то, что ему срочно нужно вернуться домой, парень лишь кивает согласно и выдавливает хриплое» Спасибо за визит». — До встречи, Ваше Величество, — произносит принц и уходит. 

Ренджун задерживается на несколько секунд, смотрит на Джено таким взглядом, что тот просто не может понять, что за ним скрыто. 

Ренджун — закрытая книга, самая сложная, но самая интересная. Джено не понимает своего нездорового интереса к этому человеку. Но из его головы не выходит бледная кожа, тонкая шея, мягкие волосы и чёрные глаза. Словно яд, Ренджун впитывается в его тело и разум.

Когда Ренджун наконец уходит, король вздыхает с облегчением, хоть в груди неприятно ноет. Так лучше. Он правда надеется, что Ренджун исчез из его жизни навсегда.


	5. Chapter 5

Ченлэ кривится, когда капли дождя с зонта, который стряхивал слуга, попали на него. Погода была отвратительной. Целую неделю лили дожди, народ не может нормально работать, все бездельничают. Везде мокро, сыро, Ченлэ такую погоду терпеть не может. Он любит солнце, тусклость мира навевала на него тоску.

Купец вздыхает, проходит вглубь пекарни, где его радостно встречает пекарь.

— Господин Чжон, рад вас видеть! Чего желаете? — Ченлэ усмехается, вставая у прилавка.

— Уж не думаешь, что хлеба? — пекарь звонко смеётся, исчезает на секунду, а когда возвращается, кладёт перед Ченлэ красивый белый батон. Китаец довольно кивает, достает деньги

— Свежий, Господин Чжон, только испёк, — Ченлэ отдаёт монеты пекарю, берёт хлеб, с натянутой улыбкой слушает его болтовню. Вдруг мужчина застывает и громко ругнувшись, бежит к печи. Недовольно достаёт обугленный хлеб, цокает и ворчит, Ченлэ собирается уходить, как слышит: «Нужно отдать Джисону». Парень резко останавливается, разворачивается.

— Что? — пекарь поднимает взгляд и поясняет.

— Джисон. Парень у нас тут есть. Хороший, работящий малый. Вот только беда с ним приключилась.

Внутри Ченлэ всё холодеет. А ведь он не видел Джисона больше недели. Липкий страх разливается по внутренностям, сковывая дыхание. Он ведь не простит себя, если Джисон в опасности.

— Что с ним случилось? — немного севшим голосом уточняет Чжон, на что получает пожимание плечами.

— Его сестра очень сильно заболела. Болезнь серьёзная, ему пришлось сдать её лекарю. Семья Пак и так не особо богата, а тут это дорогое лечение… Как назло с этими дождями нет работы… — мужчина вздыхает. — В общем, голодает парниша, – Ченлэ чувствует как учащается биение сердца. Он представил, что Джисон не ел столько времени и самому становится вдруг плохо до тошноты. Ченлэ молиться всем богам на свете, чтобы Пак был в порядке и покупает ещё хлеба. Ченлэ тревожно шагает мокрыми грязными улицами по пути к дому Джисона. Ему не жалко новых ботинок, не жалко парнишку с зонтом, что не поспевает за его стремительным шагом. Он вступает в лужу, чувствует влагу на ногах и чертыхается. Он ненавидит дождь. А ещё себя. За то, что не уберёг, хотя собирался. Клялся себе, что поможет, поддержит. А в итоге даже не знает, где его искать. Чжон поворачивает в очередной переулок и вдруг в ужасе застывает. 

Перед ним — Джисон, сидит на земле, весь мокрый и продрогший. Чёрные волосы слиплись и закрывали глаза, Ченлэ прекращает дышать, когда видит его бледную, почти серую кожу и впалые щеки. Весь парень — исхудалый и какой-то покалеченный, Ченлэ чувствует смесь вины и страха. Он отдаёт хлеб услуге и, наплевав на дождь, бросается к Джисону.

— Боги, Джисон! — выкрикивает он, садясь на колени рядом с ним. Ченлэ осторожно берёт худое лицо в свои ладони. — Джисон, ты в порядке? Посмотри на меня! – Пак с трудом открывает глаза, но Ченлэ не видит в них ни капли осознания. Это пугает, топит волной паники и отчаяния. Чжон гладит его по волосам, а потом, как можно осторожнее, берёт на руки. То, какой он лёгкий, бьёт в сердце очередным ударом ножа. Ченлэ не уберёг, не справился. Он кусает губу, поспешно несёт Джисона в дом. Тот недалеко, всего пару минут и Ченлэ облегчённо опускает парня на старую кровать. Китаец вытирает руки, берёт хлеб у слуги и отпускает его. Проверяет в сознании ли Джисон, шепчет ему, что всё будет хорошо и в панике выбегает из дома. Врывается в соседний дом, натыкается на испуганные глаза женщины.

— Молоко! — выкрикивает Ченлэ. — Я хочу купить у вас молока! – женщина несколько секунд сомневается, но видя мешочек с деньгами, что протягивает странный незнакомец (там было намного больше, чем надо) кивает, и приносит ему кувшин с молоком. Ченлэ благодарно кивает, бежит обратно к Джисону. Там нетерпеливо ждёт, пока молоко нагревается на огне, успевая вытереть свои мокрые волосы и Джисона. Парень стал ещё худее, чем раньше, Ченлэ с ужасом чувствует его выпирающие ребра. Джисон от его прикосновений дёргается и дрожит с новой силой. Ченлэ виновато кусает губу. Вообще-то, его вины тут нет. Но он должен был заботиться. Должен был защитить.

Китаец выливает молоко в старую надколотую миску, медленно шагает к кровати Джисона, стараясь не разбить. Он ставит тарелку на стол, немного приподнимает Джисона, садя его в удобное положение и отрывает кусочек хлеба. Вмокает его в тёплое молоко, преподносит ко рту Джисона и умоляюще шепчет:

— Ешь, — Джисон смотрит на него несколько секунд из-под полуопущенных век, приоткрывает рот, берёт кусочек хлеба с рук, задевая губами чужие пальцы, и слабо пережевывает. На губах Ченлэ проскакивает радостная улыбка. Он отрывает следующий ломтик, снова кормит Джисона. Капли молока скатываются по чужому подбородку и его рукам, но это мелочи. Немного поразмыслив, Ченлэ оставляет большую часть хлеба на потом. Если организм Джисона отвык от еды, от большого количества ему может быть плохо. 

После еды Джисон действительно выглядел лучше и здоровее. Это не могло не радовать. 

Пока Ченлэ убирал на столе и разжигал спасательный огонь, Джисон успел уснуть. Чжон осторожно садится рядом со спящим Паком и смотрит на него долго-долго, с неземной тоской. Потому, что ему повезло, Джисону — нет. Джисону нужна помощь, но он её никогда не примет. Ченлэ вздыхает и прикасается к все ещё влажным волосам парня.

— Глупый, глупый Джисон, — шепчет китаец и нежно гладит парнишку по голове. — Я так хочу защитить тебя…

Джисон крепко спал, Ченлэ не уверен сколько часов, но когда тот вдруг открывает глаза, на улице темно и дождь больше не отбивал ритм на стёклах. Парень видит Ченлэ, медленно садится и обнимает свои коленки. Опускает голову, на Ченлэ даже не смотрит. Зная Джисона, Ченлэ просто уверен, что тому стыдно. Что сейчас он начнёт грубить, говорить, что обязательно вернёт долг. Не прогадал.

— Не стоило, — тихо говорит Пак. Ченлэ хмурится и приближается к нему. Нежно приподнимает пальцами его подбородок, так, чтобы Джисон смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом негромко, но твёрдо выдыхает:

— Ты едва не умер, – Джисон сжимается сильнее, отводит взгляд и огрызается в ответ.

— Но не умер же!

Лицо Ченлэ перекашивает от злости, он хватает Джисона за костлявые плечи и несколько раз несильно (боится навредить) встряхивает.

— Джисон, ты себя то слышишь? — кричит Чжон — Я нашел тебя на улице, едва дышащего! Тебе так сильно хочется на тот свет?! – Джисон молчит, кусает губу и пытается вырваться из чужой хватки. Он дрожит, Ченлэ уверен, что не от холода. И молчит. Сглатывает часто, судорожно, будто вот-вот заплачет. Ченлэ этого боится. Вдруг он не сможет помочь? Успокоить? Вдруг Джисон оттолкнёт его?

Ченлэ берёт чужое лицо в ладони, сталкиваясь с удивлённым и настороженным взглядом.

— Джисон, пожалуйста, дай мне тебя защищать. Это не ломает твою гордость, я не унижаю тебя, не пытаюсь сделать тебя своей вещью. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке. Пожалуйста, — выдыхает китаец, находясь так близко к бледному лицу, что он чувствует чужое тяжёлое дыхание.

— Но почему? — дрожащим голосом выдавливает парень. Ченлэ гладит Джисона по щеке и его лицо становится ещё ближе. 

— Кажется, ты мне очень дорог, — шепчет он прямо в чужие, немного потресканные губы. А потом целует. Неуверенно, немного испуганного, едва касаясь. Джисон впивается пальцами в его плечи и зажмуривает глаза. Но не отталкивает. И это словно разрешение, китаец не отстраняется, а прикасается к чужим губам с новой волной нежности.

Ченлэ очень боится сломать его. Джисон — самый дорогой экспонат во всем свете. Его нельзя купить, только заботится. Джисон — самый нежный цветок. Ченлэ готов ухаживать за его садом вечность, лишь бы Джисон дал себя защитить. Он хрупкий, может сломаться от любого порыва ветра и это рвёт Ченлэ на части. Джисон — это звёздное небо. Такое красивое, но такое далёкое, Ченлэ остаётся только смотреть и мечтать, что однажды, он сможет прикоснуться к нему. Джисон — это любовь, что больно засела в груди Ченлэ. Она мешает дышать, спать и ясно думать. Ченлэ зависим, кажется, если Джисона не будет рядом, он просто умрёт. Джисон — это пытка, ведь любое его слово или действие, его слёзы и трудности, режут Ченлэ изнутри.

Чжон отстраняется от чужих губ и неловко облизывает свои. Джисон — смущён, удивлён и немного пунцовый. Это греет душу Ченлэ, даёт надежду на то, что у него всё получится. Китаец нежно улыбается. 

— Хочешь ещё хлеба с молоком? — внутри всё тает, когда Джисон неуверенно кивает головой.

Ченлэ знает, что всё будет хорошо.

— Джисон? — тихо зовёт Ченлэ. Вдруг младший спит? Сейчас давно за полночь, но Ченлэ всё никак не мог уснуть. Слишком много произошло сегодня. Слишком много изменилось. Слишком много своих принципов сегодня переступил Чжон. 

— Что? — так же тихо отзывается Пак с другого конца кровати. Ченлэ улыбается в темноту: он приручил Джисона. Тот всё ещё немного дикий тигрёнок, но уже не злой и не кусает руку, что протягивает ему помощь.

— Давай пойдём завтра к Суён? — предлагает китаец и в ответ получает напряжённую тишину. И следом осторожное «зачем?»

— Я хочу помочь, – Джисон не кричит, не отказывается. Дело касается сестры, это вопрос жизни и смерти и Пак, наступая на горло своей гордости, тяжело выдавливает:

— Хорошо.

Ченлэ готов прыгать от радости, потому, что это не ненависть, а хоть и неохотное, но согласие. Появляется шанс, что когда-нибудь Джисон ему улыбнётся или обнимет или сделает хотя бы что-нибудь, чтобы Ченлэ знал: не зря. Спустя долгие минуты молчания, Джисон снова разрушает тишину.

— Ченлэ? — уже было уснувший китаец дёргается и взволнованно отвечает:

— Да? – Ченлэ не видит лица Джисона, но смущение чувствуется даже через голос.

— Спасибо.

Сердце в груди бьётся чаще в сотни раз, оно вот-вот разорвется от счастья. Детское смущение приходит на лице глупой красной краской. Ченлэ бы порассуждал, в кого он превратился, но не сейчас. Он слишком счастлив, чтобы думать. Он просто хочет целовать Джисона всю ночь напролёт, обнимать его. И оберегать. Чтобы не было слёз — только улыбка. И возможно, как вознаграждение, тихое «спасибо».

Большего ему ничего не нужно.

***

Утром они завтракают остатками хлеба, Ченлэ недовольно говорит, что обязательно купит им лучшей еды. Джисон вздыхает, опускает голову и кивает. Ему всё ещё сложно. Но Ченлэ готов дать время, он готов ждать и упорно работать. Он готов доказать, что Джисон — не игрушка для богатого купца. Остаётся надеется, что тот поверит. Они недолго собираются и отправляются к лекарю. На улице опять ливень, Джисону приходится прижаться к Ченлэ, чтобы уместиться под зонтом. Это немного неловко, поэтому, за весь путь они не проронили ни слова. Перед входом в дом оба, почему-то, нервничают. 

Внутри помещения — отчётливый запах лекарств, у Джисона он вызывает только неприятные воспоминания и страх. Парень не любит болеть, принимать что-то тоже. К ним выходит лекарь: высокий красивый парень в чистой светлой одежде. Он вдруг смотрит на Ченлэ, а потом Чжон натягивает улыбку.

— Кун… Давно не виделись, – лекарь смотрит на парня с искрами злости и кивает.

— Вот уж правда давно. Сколько ты уже здесь? И сколько ещё планировал меня избегать? – Джисон непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого и понимает, что не время разводить драму и наконец резко врывается в их «конфликт».

— Кун, мы к Суён, — злость в глазах парня тут же исчезает, он кивает и просит пройти за ним. 

Он заводит их в комнату, говорит не подходить слишком близко, чтобы не заразиться и уходит. У Джисона много вопросов, но все они уходят на второй план, когда парень видит сестру. Она бледная, похудевшая, когда видит брата, улыбается слабо, но искренне. Потом видит Ченлэ, на лице — немой вопрос, Джисон кивает и объясняет:

— Суён, он хочет помочь, — в глазах девушки появляется удивление, но она улыбается немного шире и переводит взгляд на Чжона.

— Правда? Благодарю, господин Чжон, — она снова поворачивает голову к Джисону. — Всё хорошо, Джисон? Ты кушаешь? Не болеешь?

Взгляд парня в панике находит Ченлэ, в его глазах мольба и Ченлэ всё понимает, он будет молчать. Даже если рассказать хочется, наругать за детскую глупость. Пак глотает ком в горле и выдавливает:

— Я в порядке, сестра. Всё хорошо, – девушка довольно кивает, задаёт ещё пару вопросов, а потом просит оставить её с Ченлэ на едине. Джисон откровенно против, но перечить сестре не смеет, послушно выходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Суён мягко улыбается и подзывает Ченлэ ближе. Китаец осторожно садится на край кровати и видит мягкую улыбку. 

— Спасибо, что заботишься о нем, — она на секунду замолкает, а затем продолжает. — Но могу я узнать причину? – Ченлэ отвечать не спешит, он себе ещё боится признаться, не то, что другому человеку. Но ответить что-то надо, поэтому он выдыхает.

— Джисон очень дорог мне, — у Суён взгляд — как будто она всё понимает. Это немного некомфортно, понимать, что кто-то знает о твоей слабости.

— Пожалуйста, люби его, — эти слова вводят Ченлэ в ступор, он молчит, слушая настороженно продолжение речи Суён, — позаботься о нем. Пусть он покажет тебе свои слабости, то как ему сложно. Пусть он даст тебе помочь. Ведь он мне никогда не говорит правду. Только «Я в порядке». Пожалуйста, не бросай его, – Ченлэ кусает губу и кивает. Он обещает.

Он позаботится о Джисоне, он сделает всё, чтобы тот был в порядке.

— Я оплачу тебе лечение. Но это только ради Джисона. Мне важен он, не ты. Я не добрый, Суён. Помни об этом, – девушка вдруг улыбается шире. Кивает, будто одобряя и сжимает ладонь Чжона.

— Вот такому человеку я могу доверить брата. Ты всё делаешь правильно, Ченлэ.

Когда китаец удивлённый ответом выходит из комнаты, Джисон встречает его с встревоженным выражением лица. Он смотрит на Ченлэ пристально, выдыхает нетерпеливо

— Что она сказала? – Ченлэ молчит пару секунд, а потом, всё же, неуверенно отвечает:

— Что я всё делаю правильно.


	6. Chapter 6

Сынван осторожно открывает дверь и тихо заходит внутрь комнаты, стараясь не шуметь. Празднование закончилось — началась настоящая работа. Джено с самого утра сидит за столом и разбирается с бумагами. Девушка бы предложила ему поесть, но знает ведь, что король не пойдёт отдыхать, не доделав работу. Таков он был по характеру, и Сынван не считала эту его черту плохой.

Она проходит вглубь покоев и действительно видит Джено, который что-то внимательно читал. Услышав её, он поднимает голову, вымученно улыбается, устало зарывается рукой в волосы.

— Я не понимаю, как ты со всем этим справлялась, — вздыхает он, а девушка смеётся. Она подходит совсем близко, кладёт ладони на широкие плечи. Целует в макушку, совсем по матерински, говорит уверенно:

— Если справилась я, ты справишься тоже.

Джено не спорит. Ведь он действительно справится. Чтобы не случилось, он не может отступить. У него просто нет выхода.

Парень ставит подпись на бумаге, откладывает её в одну из стопок и берёт следующую. Долго пялится в неё, вчитываясь в каждое слово. Всё же решает спросить:

— Сынван, что делать с этим? — девушка радо приходит на помощь, вызываясь отнести бумагу нужному человеку. Джено благодарно кивает и откидывается на трон. Ещё немного. Письмо — да, но его жизнь, всё же, побольше. Ему пора уже привыкнуть, но, почему-то, никак не получается. Все эти поклоны, приказы, проблемы — Джено до сих пор не чувствует себя частью этой системы.

Подпись, подпись, печатка, приказ — буквы на бумаге уже почти расплываются.

Когда последний документ подписан, король довольно потягивается и радо вскакивает с неудобного кресла. Нужно сказать Сынван, чтобы поменяла. Джено подходит к окну, щурится от яркого света и пробегается взглядом по территории. Останавливается на саду, невольно цепляется взглядом за белые розы и вспоминает Ренджуна. Не принца.

Факт, если честно, до сих пор шокирующий, Джено, конечно, старается много об этом не думать, но когда начинает, невольно удивляется. Неужели Джэмин настолько боялся мести? Джено это чуждо, он просто не понимает. Джэмин… Опасный человек — это читается в его глазах. Там нет места жалости, только ум и хитрость, это порождает чистую силу. Джэмин сильный, Джено почти боится. Джэмин опасный, Джено стоит усилить охрану. Джэмин непредсказуем — и это, пожалуй, самое страшное. Джено не знает откуда ждать удара.

Мысли медленно перетекают к Ренджуну. Джено ведь не может спать. Вот так вот просто, за пару встреч, влюбился (это он уже признал) по уши в своего же убийцу. Как глупо. Король невольно хмыкает. Он Ренджуну даром не сдался, если только мёртвым телом. Ренджуну не жаль и не страшно, он одним ударом убьёт Джено и… И всё. Дальше ничего не будет, вот и сказочке конец. Джено пора бы поумнеть. И забыть. Но забыть не получается. Он пытался, честно. Но Ренджун его преследует. Словно призрак, или, лучше сказать, зависимость. Джено это злит, он силой бьёт вещи в покоях, а на утро снова пытается забыться в работе. Только бы не думать о нем. Только бы не думать о собственных снах. За такие сны, Джено должно быть стыдно.  
Джено, как мантру, каждое утро и перед сном говорит себе, что Ренджуна в его жизни больше нет. И не будет. Что он исчез, ушел вместе с Джэмином и это конец. Вернее, тут и заканчиваться нечему. Ничего и не начиналось, это просто глупый, наивный Джено, который до сих пор верит в сказки. С таким королём страна проживёт недолго. Такой король проживёт недолго. И Джэмин об этом позаботится. А Ренджун поможет. Мозг Джено знает: Ренджун — враг.

А сердце ноет так сильно, что хочется выть и биться о стенку. Джено так и делал, пока Сынван не спросила напрямую, откуда синяки. Пришлось отшутиться и прекратить. Только вот боль осталась.

Джено вздыхает и отворачивается от окна — он эти розы уже видеть не может. Король приводит мысли в порядок и выходит из кабинета. Идёт уверенно по широким коридорам своего замка и гордость трогает сердце. Это ведь действительно всё его. Он здесь главный, все слушают каждое слово, сказанное им. Это завораживало: власть и дорогие картины на стенах, богатые приёмы и уважение.

Джено заворачивает за угол, видит Тэёна. Тот какой-то тревожный, а ещё немного помятый. Джено беспокойно подходит ближе, спрашивает, всё ли нормально. Тэён хмурит брови ещё больше и тяжело выдыхает.

— Пошли, — король кивает, идёт следом за Ли. Они спускаются вниз, туда, где подвалы и темницы.

Тэён останавливается возле одной из, вежливо уступает королю дорогу. Джено видит перед собой двух связанных парней, немного побитых, в порванной одежде. Смотрит на Тэёна с немым вопросом, тот сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, а потом недовольно докладывает:

— Эти двое ходили по улицам и призывали людей к восстанию. Иными словами — они против вас, Ваше Величество.

Один из заключённых кривится и плюёт прямо возле ботинка Джено.

— Смерть королю! — тут же получает по рёбрам от стражника.

Джено молчит и долго-долго смотрит в злые глаза.

Забавно.

Он только получил корону и уже нашлись недовольные. С такими темпами и Джэмину стараться не нужно — Джено убьёт собственный народ. Какой бы силой не обладал король, толпа — сильнее. Даже если у них не будет оружия (а оно будет), люди запросто возьмут количеством. Это всё немного пугает, заставляет напрячь каждую мышцу тела и готовится к нападению. Если ударить первым, есть шанс на победу.

Король кивает своим мыслям и уверенно говорит:

— Казнить их, — собственные слова пугают не на шутку, не только Джено. Тэён хмуро кусает губу и видимо что-то хочет сказать, но молчит. Он не может оспаривать приказы короля.

Джено проиграл. Только что, когда поддался правилам этого жестокого мира и сам стал его частью. Он только что приказал убить людей. Так просто, будто попросил набрать ванну, он отобрал две жизни. Этот факт немного пугал, Джено от себя такого не ожидал. Тэён, всё же, с сомнением выдыхает.

— Вы уверены, Ваше Величество? — Джено медленно поворачивается к Тэёну, переводя взгляд с худых связанных тел на напряжённое лицо.

— Они создают угрозу безопасности в королевстве, — чеканит парень, — они идут против короля, призывая меня убить. Тот, кто идёт против короны тут же получает своё наказание. Так что да, я уверен, — Тэён кивает, кричит стражникам подготовить всё для казни и провожает Джено долгим взглядом.

Джено чувствует, что что-то пошло не так. Но от своего решения он не отказывается. Так правильно.

Но всё же сердце быстро стучит, а во рту пересохло. Ему страшно. Страшно иметь такую власть, но больше — что он станет чудовищем. Сродни Джэмину, он будет подлым и жестоким, способным убивать ради своей выгоды.

Из мыслей вырывает тихий голос:

— Ваше Величество? — король почти дёргается от неожиданности и облегчённо вздыхает видя, всего лишь, Сыльги. Та выглядит уставшей и грязной, Джено вспоминает, что она должна была быть на разведке. После выходки Джэмина, Джено приказал следить за ситуацией и прослеживать любую подозрительную активность.

— Есть новости? — Сыльги вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

— Все чисто… Но… — Джено приподнимает бровь.

— Но? — на лице девушки сомнения, но она, всё же, выдыхает.

— Если хочешь знать моё мнение, нужно что-то сделать с Джэмином сейчас. Потому, что когда он станет совершеннолетним и его коронуют, он пойдёт на тебя открытой войной.

Джено, в общем то, с ней согласен. Вот только Джэмин не дурак и открыто подставлять он себя не будет. Он умён и расчётлив, он осторожный и хитрый. Джэмин — лиса, Джено — лев. У них абсолютно разные стратегии борьбы.

— Но он не делал ничего, что можно было бы оспорить, — вздыхает Ли.

Кроме того, что подослал убийцу, но тут прокол Джено. Он отпустил Ренджуна — доказательство будет выглядеть глупо. Джэмин, если что, с лёгкостью отстоит свою честь, а вот Джено покажет себя в плохом свете. Так что, можно считать, что доказательств никаких.

— Что-то случилось? — заботливо интересуется Кан и Джено немного стыдно, что он не способен скрыть свои эмоции. Услышав историю про казнь, девушка немного удивилась. — Джено, ты же воин. — подбадривающее сжимает она руку парня.

Он воин. Должен быть таковым. Сильным, смелым. Чтобы рука не дрожала и во взгляде лишь холод. Но, по факту, Джено просто слабак.

— Одно дело убивать в честном бою и совсем другое пользоваться своей властью для этого, — вздыхает он и отводит взгляд.

Ему не стоило бы быть королём.

***

Ченлэ поворачивается на скрип двери и с удивлением застаёт перед собой Джисона. Очень смущённого Джисона. Он не смотрел на Ченлэ, только прожигал взглядом свои руки, в которых была корзина. Ченлэ с удовольствием видит краску на щеках младшего: Джисон избегал Чжона уже несколько дней, тот был уверен, что из-за неловкости, но всё же сомнения немного терзали его. Вдруг Пак всё-таки ненавидит его? Но пунцовое лицо Джисона — прямое доказательство, что Ченлэ прав. Молчание затянулось, Ченлэ улыбается мягко.

— Привет? — Джисон дёргается, как от удара хлыстом, с громким грохотом ставит корзину на стол. Едва ли не заикаясь выдавливает:

— Это от пекаря… Твой заказ, — всё ещё не поднимает взгляд. Ченлэ улыбается ещё шире. Он такой милый. Такой естественный и правдивый, открытый, Ченлэ чувствует лёгкость от такой детской влюблённости. На Джисона хочется смотреть. Не отрываясь, постоянно, следить за каждым движением. Джисона хочется касаться. Везде, не только руками. Ченлэ не стыдно, он просто очень, очень влюблён. С ним такое правда впервые, чтобы, как прыжок в воду: глубоко, сильно, дышать нечем. У Ченлэ каждый день — эйфория, а без Джисона начинается тотальный конец света.

— Как сестра? — Джисон несколько секунд молчит, обдумывая ответ, а потом говорит:

— Она полностью здорова, — и, секундой позже, добавляет. — Спасибо.

Джисон пропускает тот момент, когда чужие пальцы оказываются у него на подбородке. А дальше бежать некуда. Пак смотрит в лисьи глаза почти с ужасом, Ченлэ этого не понимает.

— Чего ты смущаешься? — интересуется Чжон и Джисон злится.

— А ты считаешь, что нечего? То что… — он запинается, густо краснея. — Тот поцелуй… Твои слова… Мои чувства, в конце концов! Всё это… Странно… Смущающе и немного пугающе… Я- — он снова замолкает, неуверенно поднимает взгляд. Ченлэ улыбается широко и Джисона это злит ещё больше. — Ну что ты смеёшься, а?! Да ты хоть… — он не успевает договорить свои ругательства, как Ченлэ перебивает его поцелуем. Джисон мешкается, а дальше крепкие руки на талии не дают вырваться.

Чжон мягко сминает пухлые губы, поглаживает выпирающие ребра. Это приятно, это мягко и тепло. Не видя никакого сопротивления, Ченлэ осторожно подхватывает Джисона под бедра и садит парня на деревянную стойку. Сам умащивается между его ног и принимается целовать с новой силой. Он кусает и оттягивает бедные губы, зализывает, и снова кусает. Джисон сначала зажмурился и краснел, но вот Ченлэ слышит первый тихий стон. Он отдаётся мурашками по телу и приятной тяжестью внизу живота. Ченлэ оставляет губы в покое, переходит на шею, с удовольствием слушая мычания младшего. Пальцы Джисона больно впиваются в плечи китайца, когда тот прикусывает тонкую кожу, оставляя на ней след. Ченлэ отрывается всего на секунду — посмотреть на такого Джисона. Растрёпанного и раскрасневшегося, он кусает собственные губы почти до крови и смотрит на Ченлэ из-под полуопущенных век. Во взгляде том нет ни капли здравого смысла, там только пелена наслаждения. Ченлэ это до безумия нравится, а ещё длинные пальцы в его волосах и неловкие попытки взять инициативу на себя. Ченлэ прекращает поцелуй, опирается лбом о лоб Джисона и тихо говорит, несмотря на недовольные хныкание.

— Джисон… — но тут же оказывается перебитым.

— Нет-нет-нет. Молчи. Просто молчи, Ченлэ, — Чжон непонимающе смотрит на вмиг ставшего тревожным парня. — Как только ты начинаешь что-либо мне говорить, я злюсь и мы ссоримся. А я не хочу, — Ченлэ и правда молчит. Смотрит только долго в полные мольбы глаза. Наконец, медленно кивает.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, я ничего не буду говорить, — он спешит добавить. — Но только сегодня, — вместо благодарности, Джисон поспешно накрывает его губы своими, всё ещё неумело целуя. Так по-детски и, одновременно, возбуждающе, у Ченлэ просто сносит крышу. У Джисона — судя по стонам — тоже.

Они не делают ничего плохого, любовь не может быть плохой. Их чувства к друг другу — сокровище и Ченлэ готов за них бороться. Он готов бороться за Джисона. А ещё целовать его, как сейчас, долго и приятно.

***

Джено не может уснуть. Действительно пытается, вертится в чёртовой кровати, но не может. Уже давно за полночь, ему завтра рано вставать, но миллионы мыслей тяготят и голову и душу. В них всё: Ренджун, Джэмин, казнь и кровь. Будущие сложности, опасности, чувства, возможно смерть. Возможно смерть Джено.

Если честно, Джено не уверен, что сегодня ему приснится: снова Ренджун или головы тех двух парней? А может, его будут убивать, такое тоже приходит во снах. Убийца всегда разный, бывает, что вообще неизвестный. Джено каждый такой раз просыпается с криком и отчаянно нуждается в помощи. В поддержке. В объятиях. Но получает лишь тишину. Когда всё очень плохо — он задыхается от рыданий. Тогда в голове ужасные мысли, Джено каждый раз боится, что они станут реальностью. Потому, что он не железный, он, рано или поздно, сломается. Это страшно. Ещё страшно понимать, что, несмотря на множество людей вокруг, он всегда одинок. Если быть откровенным, чувство пустоты не покидало его уже очень давно. Точнее, с момента смерти Донхёка. Особенно остро его отсутствие чувствуется бессонными ночами. Донхёка не хватает. Сейчас мир кажется немного серым, Джено правда надеется, что, когда-нибудь, встретит человека, который вернёт краски. Может, это будет Ренджун. Джено не хватает смелости что-либо утверждать, ведь шанс ничтожный. Просто разбивать себя не хочется, рвать сердце на части. Нельзя видеть надежду там, где её нет, парень знает, что будет больно. Поэтому, о Ренджуне и о том, что у них может что-либо быть старается не думать. Даже если тот мог бы спасти его. Потому что Ренджун не, и Джено в этом почти уверен. В глазах Донхёка были целые миры, доброта и мягкость, в глазах Ренджуна — только холод.

Тяжёлый поток мыслей прерывает стук, следом в комнату заглядывает Сынван.

— Снова не можешь уснуть? — сочувствующе спрашивает она и Джено устало кивает. Девушка вздыхает и подходит к Джено. Ложится в кровать, позволяет себя обнять, прижимает чужую голову к груди. — Ты сильный, — шепчет она, и больше всего на свете боится услышать всхлип. Но слышит лишь хриплое:

— Расскажи сказку, — и, немного помолчав, парень добавляет, — его любимую, — Сынван сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы голос не задрожал вдруг. Потому, что состояние Джено хрупкое, и хотя бы Сынван должна показать, что всё хорошо.

Она вдыхает побольше воздуха и начинает рассказ:

— Жил был принц, — начинает рыжеволосый мальчик и Джено поудобнее устраивается на мягких подушках. — Жил он в замке не один, да только одиноко ему было. Никто не хотел с ним играть, родители были серьёзные и строгие. Хотелось принцу приключений! — мальчики переглядываются и начинают хихикать.

— Донхёеек, — тянет Джено, — ты ещё скажи, что он учится не любил!

— Конечно не любил! — восклицает мальчик и смеётся. — Так вот! Однажды надоело ему в замке и он пошел играть в лес. Совсем один! — глаза Джено распахнулись

— Как это? Ему бы не разрешили! — на личике Донхёка появляется недовольство.

— Джено помолчи! Ты мешаешь мне рассказывать! — мальчик надувает губы и бубнит «Прости», Донхёк довольно кивает и продолжает сказку: — И вот он идёт, идёт и вдруг видит неописуемого красавца! Вот только это был разбойник! — Джено честно пытается держаться, но, всё же, не выдерживает и перебивает рыжего.

— Подожди, но разве не красавица? Почему же красавец? И почему разбойник? — Донхёк смотрит на Джено с сочувствием, а потом закатывает глаза.

— Но ведь обычная принцесса это скучно. Ничего ты не понимаешь!

— А разве парень может любить парня? — Донхёк удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— А почему нет? — мальчик решает не спорить, и дальше слушает внимательно, не перебивая. — Увидел разбойник принца и жаль его стало, он и говорит: «Уходи отсюда, тут разбойники ходят», на что принц ему улыбается и отвечает: «А я никого не боюсь!» Глупый, глупый принц! Ну разбойник возьми, и укради смельчака! — Джено затаивает дыхание, боясь узнать, что будет дальше. — Оставил разбойник принца в доме, а сам — ушёл. Но когда возвращается, удивляется: принц не сбежал! Разбойник хмурится и спрашивает «Не боишься, что сделаю тебе больно?» На что принц улыбается и мотает головой «Я верю тебе». Так тронуло это разбойника, что он возьми и влюбись в глупого принца. И вот, стали они жить долго и счастливо! — радостно восклицает Донхёк, а Джено лишь хмурится.

— Глупости рассказываешь, — бормочет он, — ну не может такого быть. Принца бы искали, разбойника бы посадили. Это действительно сказки! — Донхёк замирает вдруг и внимательно, слишком серьёзно, смотрит на него (Джено не любил эти его взгляды, от них всегда мурашки по коже).

— И ты не веришь в настоящую любовь, Джено? Такую, что идёт против всего? Знаешь, ей нипочём статусы и правила. Я вот верю, — мальчик долго молчит, раздумывая над ответом.

— Я верю в обязанности, Донхёк. И верю в закон. Преступники должны сидеть, а принцы — править. И никакая любовь не должна мешать системе. Так правильно, — Донхёк ничего не говорит пару секунд, а потом мягко улыбается.

— Это лишь значит, что ты еще не любил.

Сейчас Джено понимает, что Донхёк был умён не по годам. Он мог быть безрассудным и вести себя слишком по-детски, но его слова, о боже, Джено так много не понимал из того, что он говорил. Но понимает сейчас. И Донхёк был прав. Потому, что Джено полюбил. Полюбил преступника, словно тот глупый принц.

Вот только счастливого конца не будет. Потому, что Джено всё ещё верит в обязанности и закон.

Он может сколько угодно утешать себя надеждами, вот только это так и останется неисполненными желаниями. По-другому нельзя.

***

На террасу бесшумно запрыгнула немая тень. Если Джено не спит и в этот раз, то Ренджун официально признаёт себя неудачником года.

Парень мягко ступает по мраморным плитам, медленно открывает дверь, молясь богам, чтобы она не заскрипела и уверенно входит внутрь. Там даже нет стражников. Ренджун насмешливо хмыкает. Глупый, глупый король. Он, даже после нападения, всё ещё уверен в своей безопасности настолько, что не усилил охрану. Впрочем, Ренджуну это даже на руку. К счастью, Джено спит крепким сном. Ренджун подходит совсем близко. Лунные блики отбиваются на, и так бледном, лице, делая чужую кожу практически белой. Ренджун осторожно садится на край постели долго сидит и просто смотрит. Рассматривает красивое лицо: длинные ресницы, тонкие губы, острые скулы. Король и правда очень красив. Любая девушка была бы счастлива быть его женой. Ренджун молчит, смотрит и ничего не делает. Внутренний голос удивлённо спрашивает: «В чём дело? Почему ты просто не убьёшь его?» А Ренджун не знает. Просто чувствует, что не хочет убивать глупого Джено. Такого доверчивого и простого, Ренджун таких ещё не встречал. Хуан считает такому хорошему человеку не место во дворце. Потому, что королевская жизнь — сплошная интрига и обман. Ренджун уверен, что Джено так жить не сможет.

Он слишком много думает о Джено. Это ненормально, это непривычно. Ренджун так не хочет. Он хочет вернуть назад уверенную руку, чтобы выполнить проклятый приказ и вернуться домой. Парень достаёт кинжал, осторожно прикладывает лезвие к чужой щеке, медленно ведёт едва касаясь. Просто пальцами боится. Вдруг понравится? Вдруг ему понравится касаться молочной кожи и это поглотит Ренджуна с головой? Вдруг он станет зависимым? Хуан задумчиво смотрит на спокойное лицо и шепчет, почти отчаянно:

— Неужели, тебе так не хочется жить?

Ответа не последовало. Ренджун закрывает глаза, понимает, что не сможет. Вот так всё просто: не сможет. Лучше бы тут было много охраны, лучше бы Ренджуну пришлось сражаться. Тогда бы точно смог. Сейчас — нет.

Ренджун осторожно убирает нож со щеки и поправляет Джено одеяло. Понимает, как глупо себя ведёт и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Джэмин будет зол. Джэмин его накажет. Но Ренджуну, в любом случае, будет больно. Он выбирает тот путь, в котором только ему. Потому, что делать больно Джено совсем не хочется и это немного ломает всю систему. Это сбой, ошибка. Это вирус, болезнь, Ренджуну нужно лечиться. Ренджуну хочется кричать, но он лишь молча выходит из комнаты. Стоит на террасе дольше нужного, надеется, что холодный воздух поможет привести мысли в порядок. Не помогает. Парень проклинает всё на свете и спрыгивает вниз. Ловко перепрыгивает с балки на балку, с одного балкона на другой. Наконец приземляется на землю, поднимает облако пыли. Скрываясь в тени, быстро шагает по королевскому саду, невольно останавливается возле белых роз. Джено — это белая роза, а Ренджун грязь, что может её очернить. Ренджун — огонь, что может сжечь нежный цветок. Ренджун выглядит хрупким, но ему не нужна защита. А Джено — да. Тот выглядит сильным и смелым, но он, в конце концов, лишь нежный цветок. Ренджун не может его защитить.

Ренджуну Джено немного жаль. Король уверен, что в мире все играют по правилам, а Ренджун знает, что выживает хитрейший. Джено ждёт честного поединка, а получит нож в спину. Может даже от Ренджуна.

С такими мыслями Хуан доходит до своего временного укрытия: старого домика, что вот-вот рухнет, в чаще леса. Этот лес — королевский, здесь совсем нет людей, что делает его идеальным местом, чтобы скрываться.

Ренджун зажигает свечу, снимает с себя чёрную одежду и ёжится от холода. Натягивает на себя свои обычные мешковатые одеяния, находит на столе чёрствый кусочек хлеба и начинает жевать его. Сухарь хрустит под зубами примерно с той же громкостью, с какой Ренджун пытается думать. Джэмин будет ждать объяснений и ещё больше — выполнения приказа. Ренджун ослушаться не может. Просто не способен.

Парень делает глубокий вдох, садится за стол, берёт бумагу и перо. Медленно вмокает кончик в чернила, старательно выписывает слова:

«Ваше Высочество,

Простите мне мою глупость. Ли Джено усилил охрану, я был не готов, поэтому справиться с заданием не смог. Я прошу прощения и немного времени, чтобы подготовиться и всё же выполнить поручение.

Я виноват и готов принять наказание.»

Тут рука Ренджуна начинает предательски дрожать, он кусает губу и упорно продолжает писать:

»… я обещаю, что всё выполню правильно, можете на меня положиться

Ваш покорный слуга, Ренджун»

Перо выпадает из руки, Ренджун вдруг хватается за волосы и сгибается, едва не ударяясь лбом об острые коленки. Дрожит крупно, сдерживает неуместные и глупые слёзы. Дышит часто-часто, словно в истерике, и пытается понять, что пошло не так. Почему Джено ломает его жизнь? Почему он ломает самого Ренджуна?

Одним своим существованием, тем, что он дышит, он причиняет боль.

Ренджуну откровенно страшно. Потому, что Джэмин будет зол. Когда Джэмин зол это страшно. Это больно. Это новые кровоподтёки на теле.

Ужасные синие следы на бледном теле Ренджуна выглядели грязно. Они делали Хуана ещё отвратительней.

Ренджун боится злости Джэмина, но больше — податься ей и всё же убить Джено. Но в конце пути всегда будет смерть.

Либо Ренджун убьёт Джено.

Либо Джэмин убьёт Ренджуна.


	7. Chapter 7

— Джэмин, ты невыносим! — восклицает женщина и закатывает глаза. Мальчик смеётся, бежит вперёд ещё на пару метров, весело подпрыгивая. Королева вздыхает и переглядывается со служанкой, та выдавливает улыбку и пожимает плечами.

Джэмин невероятно похож на свою мать. Она была такой же в детстве: активная, весёлая и приставучая. На лице невольно появляется улыбка. Она так любила сына, что буквально готова на всё, лишь бы он был счастлив.

Джэмин — хороший мальчик. От матери он взял самое лучшее. От отца, к сожалению, перенял жестокость и это, если честно, пугало. Конечно же, Джэмин ещё слишком мал для чего-то действительно ужасного. Но королева не глупая: она всё видит и всё замечает. Малейшее изменение в голосе, какие-то слова и мелкие действия — всё это указывалось на то, как сильно мальчик унаследовал характер родителя. Этот опасный огонёк в глазах короля — у Джэмина часто проскакивает такой. С такими глазами убивают, женщина надеется, что Джэмин не.

Тем временем, принц хихикает и бежит быстро вперёд по улицам города.

— Джэмин, ты куда! — тревожно вырывается у королевы. Принцу одному гулять не стоит, мало ли, кого можно встретить. В стране много недовольных, и если королю они всё не выскажут, то вот на сыне отыграться вполне смогут. Королева бросает взгляд на служанку, та кивает и бежит вслед за парнем.  
Джэмин откровенно хохочет, наблюдая, как девушка пытается перепрыгивать огромные лужи. Сам он, словно и не человек вовсе, справлялся с препятствиями быстро и умело. И вот, он уже на довольно большом расстоянии от матери.

Джэмин не глуп и не ребёнок, он понимает многое в этом мире. Он понимает что хорошо, что плохо, когда нужно действовать и когда говорить. Когда молчать тоже знает.

Джэмин умный, поэтому, далеко не убегает. Усмехается, смотря на разозлённую служанку и резко разворачивается к ней спиной, поднимая десятки брызг. Тут же застывает, встретившись с чёрными глазами. Уставшими и изнемождёнными. Взглядом невольно пробегается по мальчишке. Тот сидит прямо на голой земле, опираясь спиной о холодную стену. Нищий. Голодный. Умирающий.

У Джэмина рубашка вышита золотом, у Ренджуна — кожа да кости.

На него смотреть отвратительно, но Джэмин подходит ближе, наклоняется вперёд. Молча разглядывает парнишку, тот, вдруг, хмыкает так тихо и горько, что у принца табун мурашек по спине.

— Уходите, Ваше Высочество, не насмехайтесь над тем, над кем уже посмеялась судьба.

Надо же, он знает, кто Джэмин. И не просит ничего. Обычно, Джэмина тут же начинают умолять о чём-то, но этот… Молча сидит и только дышит, тяжело-тяжело.

— Как тебя зовут? — спокойно спрашивает На. Мальчик хмурится немного и сипло выдаёт:

— Ренджун.

Ренджун… Джэмин невольно засматривается на белую кожу. Её не убило палящее солнце и грязь бедности, принц почти уверен, что в венах Ренджуна течёт голубая кровь.

Джэмину, вообще-то, всё равно. Он знает, что есть бедные люди и также знает, что всем не помочь. Он не должен всем помогать. Но Ренджун — это что-то совсем другое. Измотанный и уставший, Джэмин по-прежнему видит в его глазах — силу. Такие люди привыкли бороться до последнего и не сдаваться.

— Вставай, — в ответ получает лишь настороженный взгляд. Джэмин раздражённо вздыхает и нетерпеливо протягивает руку. — Ну же, не зли меня! — Хуан протягивает грязную ладошку, принц помогает ему подняться, брезгливо вытирает руку о штаны. Ренджун на это смотрит почти обиженно, но молчит, знает: не стоит. Не стоит что-либо говорить человеку, который, возможно, сейчас спасает тебя от голодной смерти.

Джэмин слышит окрик матери, поворачивается и широко улыбается.

— Мама, я беру его в замок!

У королевы на лице ужас, у Ренджуна — недоверие.

Зачем принцу какой-то оборванец. Вот только Джэмин игнорирует ругательства матери и упрямо стоит на своём. Если он решил взять Ренджуна к себе — так и будет.

Королева вздыхает и понимает, что упрямство у мальчика тоже от отца. Ведь запретить она ему не может, поэтому, окидывает Ренджуна тяжёлым взглядом и кивает.

Для Ренджуна замок — новый мир: богатый, роскошный и до жути непривычный. Пока Джэмин гордо шагал впереди, Хуан робко тащился сзади, оглядываясь по сторонам, рассматривая каждую деталь. Здесь так много дорогих вещей, что Ренджун мог бы всю жизнь быть сытым. Мальчик отчего-то резко смущается своих мыслей, красная краска быстро набегает на впалые щёки.

Они с принцем проходят в (видимо его) покои, Ренджун видит столик с едой и рот тут же наполняется слюной. Он не ел несколько дней и готов буквально душу отдать за кусочек хлеба. Джэмин насмешливо наблюдает за голодным блеском в глазах, но всё же добродушно выдыхает.

— Ешь.

Ренджуну повторять не нужно, он набрасывается на еду, и с голоду ест быстро и неаккуратно. Принц на это кривится, но ничего не говорит. Терпеливо ждёт, пока Ренджун закончит, кивает на тихое «Спасибо», говорит:

— Будешь моим питомцем, — Ренджун хмурится, наклоняет голову набок.

— Питомцем? — Джэмин кивает.

— Будешь слушаться меня, выполнять приказы. Будешь учиться и заниматься боевыми искусствами, — Ренджун, кажется, немного бледнеет, но кивает раза три подряд и тут же становится будто похожим на послушного щеночка. Джэмин усмехается, подходит ближе, зарывается рукой в чёрные сальные волосы, видит, как Хуан невольно сглатывает. — Правило номер один: в моей комнате ничего не трогать.

Ренджун и правда учится. Теперь он может читать и немного писать. Он верно служит Джэмину и искренне ему благодарен.

Принц — спаситель. Благодаря ему, Ренджун жив, здоров и сыт. Ренджун честно держится всех правил, но одно, однажды, нарушает. К сожалению первое, и самое страшное. Хуан случайно разбивает вазу Джэмина. Когда тот приходит в покои и видит испуганного Ренджуна в осколках, его глаза будто застилает пелена ярости. Он хмурится, медленно подходит к парню.

— Разве я не говорил тебе ничего не трогать? — тихо шепчет он и Ренджун начинает невольно дрожать.

— Джэмин, прости, я… — мальчик не успевает договориться, как Джэмин вмиг сокращает между ними расстояние и резко хватает Ренджуна за волосы. Лицо Хуана искажается от боли, он вскрикивает, когда принц дёргает рукой.

— Я ведь говорил! — закричал На и резко толкает Ренджуна на пол. Ренджуну страшно, Ренджун впервые видит Джэмина таким. Он пытается встать, что-то сказать, но получает сильную пощёчину. Голова резко мотается в сторону, Хуан замолкает. Медленно и испуганно поднимает взгляд, начинает захлёбываться слезами, что дорожками боли стекают по щекам.

Джэмин дышит тяжело и всё ещё разъярённо. Вспыльчивость, оказывается, тоже ему передалась по отцовской линии. Ренджун тихо всхлипывает, подползает к принцу на четвереньках и обнимает его ноги. Сворачивается калачиком, всхлипывает ещё раз, дрожит неконтролируемо.

— Джэмин, не злись пожалуйста… — шепчет жалобно. Принц сжимает челюсти и пинает его ногой.

— Не могу смотреть на тебя, — выплёвывает и уходит, оставляя Ренджуна давится слезами.

Ренджун на принца не злился и ни в чём его не винил. Джэмин наказал его заслуженно. Поэтому, Ренджун молча поднимается, вытирает слёзы и убирает осколки, стараясь не обращать на саднящую щеку. Всё будет хорошо. Так — лучше.

Вот только Джэмин всё чаще злится. И всё чаще его порывы ярости заканчиваются синяками на хрупком теле.

Однажды, это видит королева, смеряет Ренджуна долгим, горьким взглядом, но тут же отворачивается и кидает холодное:

— Йерим, — больше слов не нужно — служанка сзади кивает и подходит ближе к Ренджуну. Осторожно берёт его за запястье, испуганно отпускает, когда тот шипит от боли. Сочувственно мотает головой, говорит — идти за ней.

Ренджун опускает голову, медленно плетётся за ней. Он не винит Джэмина. Честно. Ведь принц никогда не трогал его незаслуженно.

Йерим осторожно обрабатывает все раны на тощем теле, пока Ренджун пытается сдержать слёзы.

Джэмин… Всегда разный…

Бывало, сидит в кресле, читает книгу, пока Ренджун сидит на коврике, в другом конце комнаты и пытается осилить чёртов текст. Что-то об истории королевства. Вдруг Джэмин подаёт голос, Ренджун вздрагивает от того, как громко он прозвучал в немой тишине.

— Почему ты так далеко сидишь? — Хуан обнимает себя руками, будто ему холодно, и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю? — Джэмин внимательно смотрит на него пару секунд (Ренджун упрямо избегает взгляда), а потом подзывает парнишку рукой.

— Иди ближе, — принц видит, как Ренджун медлит, выдыхает. — Ты меня боишься? — Ренджун испуганно поднимает голову, мотает отрицательно и быстро подходит к принцу. Садится у его ног, осторожно кладёт голову на колени. Джэмин зарывается рукой в мягкие волосы, нежно перебирает их. — Ты ведь не ненавидишь меня, Джунни? — шепчет принц. Ренджун вздыхает.

— Нет, конечно, — шепчет он в ответ чистую правду и Джэмин довольно кивал.

Иногда, Джэмин бывал жесток.

— Ты либо выиграешь этот поединок, либо получишь наказание, — чеканит принц. Ренджун сглатывает и кивает уверенно. А потом, держит кинжалы крепче, наносит удары сильнее. С мыслью о том, что подвести Джэмина — нельзя. Что нужно быть лучшим. Ренджун думает о том, как обрадуется принц его победе, Ренджун бьёт в самое сердце. И побеждает. Джэмин довольно усмехается, ерошит его волосы. И всё. Никакой похвалы, но Ренджун улыбается счастливо. Джэмин доволен. И это — самое главное.

Для Ренджуна, Джэмин — всегда на первом месте. Принц должен быть довольным и счастливым. Не злится. Ренджун не должен злить его.

А если провинился — молча принимать наказание.

Так правильно.

***

Ренджун резко распахивает глаза и судорожно дышит, слыша громкие и быстрые удары сердца. Он делает глубокий вдох, вытирает со лба липкий пот. Опять эти сны. Назвать их кошмарами — язык не поворачивается, ведь это просто его прошлое но… Иногда было непросто. Ренджун сам виноват в своих промахах, но вспоминать это — не очень приятно.

Парень выравнивает дыхание, несколько минут молча пялится в стену, а потом понимает, что сидеть в темноте — невыносимо. Ренджун откидывает покрывало, поднимается на ноги и на ощупь ищет свечку. Небольшой огонёк тут же освещает комнатку, Хуан устало обнимает колени. Как бы он хотел быть сильнее. Чувство уязвимости и жалости отравляет его. Он должен быть сильнее. Токсичные мысли постепенно разъедают его, Ренджун понимает — ещё секунду наедине и он сойдёт с ума.

Парень переодевается, хватает кинжал (на всякий случай), выходит на улицу и вдыхает прохладный ночной воздух. Он снова идёт к Джено. Не чтобы убить, просто… Просто ему нужно быть с кем-то рядом. Смешно, что этот кто-то — его мишень. Смешно, что Джено единственный, к кому Ренджун может пойти. Просто ему невыносимо сильно нужен кто-то, кроме собственной тени. Вот и всё.

Ренджун шагает быстро и уверенно, стараясь не думать, что он делает. Просто идти, бежать и не задумываться. Когда парень доходит к королевскому саду, то неуверенно замирает. Не лучше ему просто вернуться назад? Уберечь себя от глупости, уйти отсюда. Но Ренджун выбрасывает эти мысли из головы и делает шаг вперёд.

Шаг, шаг, прыжок.

Парень осторожно забирается на знакомую террасу, крадётся бесшумно. Джено — всё такой же глупый. Спит крепким сном, даже не задумываясь о том, что его могут сейчас убить. Хуан убивать его сегодня не собирался, но всё же. Ренджун вздыхает, медленно подходит ближе. Медлит пару секунд, мысленно смеётся с себя. Он такой жалкий.

Парень садится на большую кровать, аккуратно, чтобы ничего не помешало сну короля. Смотрит долго, не моргая. Джено — чертовски красив, Ренджун смотрит на длинные ресницы, острые скулы, тонкие губы и с ужасом понимает, что хочет прикоснуться к ним руками. Джено — полная противоположность Джэмина. Ренджун отчего-то уверен, что Джено не злится так сильно. Не наказывает. Скорее всего, он ошибается, но очень хочется верить в обратное. Ренджун сам не знает почему. У Джено чистая душа и, скорее всего, руки, Ренджун совсем из другого мира. Ренджуну — жаль.

Парень кусает губу, кончиками пальцев прикасается к чёрным локонам волос. Вдруг на лице Джено расцветает улыбка, он приоткрывает глаза и шепчет:

— Ну привет, — Ренджун в панике вскакивает с кровати, одним движением достаёт кинжал и испуганно направляет его на Джено. Тот резко садится и мотает головой, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. — Нет нет, Ренджун пожалуйста, не бойся… — Хуан застывает недоверчиво. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

«Уже делаешь», думает Ренджун и собирается бежать прочь, но король резко подается вперёд и хватает его запястье. Первое желание — чисто инстинктивное — полоснуть чужую руку ножом. Ренджун силой сдерживает себя, смотрит на Джено с опаской, пытается вырвать руку без оружия. Большая ладонь держит крепко, Ренджун сжимает зубы и рычит.

— Ну же, я действительно не хочу причинить тебе вред, — Хуан смотрит в эти чистые глаза и поверить, что король действительно подставит его — сложно.

Поэтому, он прекращает вырываться, но всё ещё недоверчиво косится на Ли. Тот медленно отпускает Ренджуна, улыбается глазами-полумесяцами, похлопывает ладонью по постели рядом с собой. Ренджун всё ещё тревожно поглядывая на короля, садится рядом.

Какого чёрта здесь происходит? Как всё обернулось этим?

— Так… Ты не спал? — Джено полностью игнорирует грубое обращение и улыбается ещё шире. Он похож на кота, это должно умилять, но сейчас лишь приводит в недоумение.

— В прошлый раз тоже, — Хуан шокировано смотрит на короля.

— Ты что, дурак?! Я ведь тогда тебя едва не убил! — вскликивает зло и едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить парня за такие глупые выходки. Джено пожимает плечами.

— Я усилил охрану на входе, если бы что-то пошло не так, ты бы уже сидел в темнице, — Ренджун кусает губу и отводит взгляд. Неужели король не так уж и глуп? Неужели он действительно готов запереть Ренджуна?

— И что, сейчас ты позовёшь свою охрану и меня казнят? — интересуется Хуан, на что Джено лишь щурит глаза. Молча поднимает руку, осторожно касается пальцами бледной щеки.

— Какой же ты красивый, — шепчет восхищённо и Ренджун в этот момент даже не дышит.

Потому, что между ними — особая химия, и ей не нужны слова, только прикосновения и восхищённые взгляды. На Ренджуна так ещё никогда никто не смотрел. Чувство до жути непривычное, но такое приятное, что парень забывает все слова на свете.

— Я такой глупый, Ренджун, — успевает услышать Хуан, перед тем, как Джено осторожно прикасается губами к его губам. Целует мягко и легко, будто Ренджун — хрустальная ваза и её разбить на осколки — проще простого. У Ренджуна в лёгких не хватает кислорода, в голове — здравых мыслей. Он волнительно сжимает простыни и пытается запомнить, каков Джено на вкус. Всё в мире отходит на задний план: Джэмин, приказ, кинжал на поясе. Их статусы и разные миры. Невозможность их отношений априори. Есть только Ренджун, Джено и томные вздохи в перерывах между поцелуями.

Джено прерывается на несколько мгновений, мягко толкает Ренджуна на кровать, тот ложится на спину и дышит чаще, чем должен.

Сохраняй спокойствие, Ренджун.

Тебе нужна холодная голова, чтобы выжить, Ренджун.

Не теряй здравый смысл, Ренджун.

К чёрту здравый смысл, к чёрту всё, когда Джено выцеловывает его шею, каждый сантиметр бледного тела. Ренджун выгибается дугой от всей этой палитры новых чувств, кусает собственные губы почти до крови, а потом и губы Джено в поцелуе.

Он распахивает широко глаза, когда Джено засовывает руки под его рубашку и ладонями считает рёбра. Губы болят, а на теле не осталось нецелованного места. Джено прижимает Ренджуна к себе крепко-крепко и зарывается носом в мягкие волосы.

— Я чувствую к тебе что-то невероятное, — шепчет на ушко и Ренджун прячет лицо в складки чужой рубашки. Потому, что это всё — странно, он не привык открываться, не привык показывать свои чувства так открыто. Но Джено буквально заставляет его задыхаться. Это пугало, но, в тоже время, Ренджуну не хотелось прекращать.

Джено уснул, а Хуан всё никак не мог прекратить думать.

— Я бы мог убить тебя десятки раз за эту ночь, — шепчет он и поправляет чёрную прядь. — Зачем ты мне так сильно доверяешь?

Ренджун этого не заслуживает. Максимум — камеру. Он не знал точно, что между ними. И даже не уверен, хочет ли.

Джено — словно ребёнок — доверяет, даёт второй шанс… Любит…

О последнем, Ренджун старается не думать вообще. Избегать. Потому, что нарекать это любовью было бы слишком смело.

Парень надеется, что у них ещё будет время решить, как называются их чувства.

Джено просыпается помятым и абсолютно уверенным, что вчерашний Ренджун — очередной сон. Очень яркий, живой и реальный, приятный, податливый и крышесносный сон. Потому, что ему не могло так сильно повести. Настолько, что он пробовал губы Ренджуна на вкус. Это до сих пор кажется чем-то нереальным.

Парень поднимается с кровати, подходит к окну. Взгляд случайно падает на рабочее место. Там, немного коряво, поспешно, но вполне разборчиво выцарапано на столе:

«Что, чёрт возьми, это было?»

Джено и сам бы хотел знать


	8. Chapter 8

Сегодняшнее утро в доме Пак немного отличалось от всех предыдущих. Обычно, у них нет так много еды на столе. Обычно, в их доме не завтракает Ченлэ.

Именно присутствие купца создавало немного напряжённую атмосферу. Хотя, больше всего неловко было Джисону, Ченлэ же вёл себя спокойно и непринуждённо. Он болтал с Суён, смеялся, в общем, лишним себя явно не чувствовал. И только Джисону кусок в горло не лез и от нервов ладони потели. Ченлэ и Суён — из абсолютно разных миров, и видеть Паку их в одной комнате сродни какой-то ошибке.

В окно пробивались лучи солнечного света, Суён непринуждённо рассказывала что-то, а Джисон желал просто провалиться под землю, прямо сейчас, потому что ещё одна ехидная ухмылочка Ченлэ и он сойдёт с ума.

— Джисон, — парень дёргается, поднимает на старшего настороженный взгляд, — ты чего такой помятый? Из-за вчерашнего?

Чёрт тебя возьми, Чжон Ченлэ.

Глаза Джисона расширяются, он мгновенно краснеет и давится едой. Кашляет, мысленно проклиная Ченлэ и его бесстыжую улыбку — широкую, издевательскую. Джисон за неё готов буквально прибить.

— А что было вчера? — интересуется Суён и Джисон в панике оглядывается на Ченлэ. Ну и что ответить? Правду знать сестре категорически нельзя. Джисон просто не готов к этому.

Чжон подпирает рукой подбородок и хихикает.

— Да так, — Суён было хотела что-то спросить, но парень мастерски переходит на другую тему. — Это же сегодня турнир? — Джисон вздыхает облегчённо, радуясь удачной смене направления разговора и активно кивает.

— Да да! Турнир! Суён, мы пойдём? — девушка вздыхает и с сожалением мотает головой.

— Прости, мне нужно работать. Но ты можешь пойти с Ченлэ, правда ведь? — Ченлэ с удовольствием наблюдает, как Джисон снова тушуется и пытается скрыть пунцовые щёки. Он до безумия сильно любит смущать младшего.

Джисон — гордый и грубый, он не любит подчиняться. И такие вот смущённые действия, опущенный взгляд и искусанная губа — маленькие победы для Чжона. И большие шаги Джисона на пути к нормальным отношениям. Взяться за руки? Молодец, Джисон! Поцеловать первым? Так держать! Не смутится от очередной насмешливой реплики? Ну ты, парень, в ударе!

Джисон действительно старается и Ченлэ ему безумно благодарен. Сам он не спешит, действует медленно и осторожно. У них впереди — целая вечность, можно немного и подождать.

— Джисон, — вдруг осторожно говорит Ченлэ, — нам нужно поговорить о кое-чём важном, — Джисон будет злиться и Ченлэ это знает.

Парень настороженно поднимает взгляд на Чжона и выдавливает:

— Здесь? — в его тоне достаточно очевидно слышится «Не смей говорить «да».  
Ченлэ это знает, Ченлэ кивает и отвечает как можно ровнее:

— Да, — Суён откладывает приборы и с прищуром смотрит то на одного, то на второго. Ченлэ сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, вдыхает воздуха в лёгкие и спокойно говорит: — Джисон я предлагаю работать тебе у меня в лавке, — черты лица Пака тут же теряют всякую мягкость, на смену приходит жёсткость и резкость. Такой Джисон никогда не уступит, такой Джисон может только ударить кулаком по лицу.

— Нет, — грубо отрезает парень и бровь Суён удивлённо приподнимается; Ченлэ сдерживает вздох.

— Джисон, я буду платить тебе очень много, — осторожно и ровно произносит китаец.

— Я сказал нет.

Глупая принципиальность Джисона иногда невероятно раздражала. Ченлэ терпелив и неплох в самоконтроле, но то, как отчаянно младший отказывается принимать его помощь уже немного злит.

— Да ты так и на пяти работах не заработаешь! — восклицает Ченлэ, и Джисон яростно вопит в ответ, вскакивая с места.

— Вот именно! — он дышит тяжело и часто, Ченлэ мысленно прокручивает его вечную шарманку. Что он не хочет быть купленным, зависимым и дальше по списку. Ченлэ это уже слышал и давно понял. Но из-за глупых принципов Джисона, он не хочет, чтобы тот когда-нибудь сдох от голода. Поэтому, колкий чужой взгляд выдерживает стойко, а потом говорит то, что наверняка его переубедит. Этот приём немного запрещённый, но в данной ситуации вполне оправданный.

— Ты сможешь прокормить сестру. Она всё ещё нуждается в твоей заботе, — на лице Суён читается всё больший интерес, но она лишь молча наблюдает. Джисон замирает, на его лице отображается внутренняя борьба, но, спустя секунду, устало садится обратно на стул и трёт пальцами переносицу.

— Делай, как знаешь, — хрипло выдыхает и Ченлэ мысленно празднует очередную победу. Младший отодвигает тарелку, молча поднимается, уходит не сказав и слова. Выдержав минутную молчанку, Суён говорит:

— Он злится, — Ченлэ кивает, откидывается на спинку неудобного стула (в голове мелькает мысль, что нужно бы прикупить новые).

— Перезлится, — Суён поражается, как с уходом Джисона меняется выражение лица Ченлэ. Сейчас в его глазах лишь холод, такой же, как был во время их последнего личного разговора. Девушка вспоминает, что Ченлэ, вообще-то, богатый и серьёзный человек. Взрослый, почти что мужчина, он нянчится с её братом. Губы трогает усмешка.

— Ты его приручил, — Ченлэ хмыкает и разводит руками.

— Стараюсь. Он у тебя такой упрямый, — Суён смеётся, поднимается, кидает на Ченлэ прищуренный взгляд.

— Я не знаю, что между вами происходит… Но я благодарна, что ты о нем беспокоишься, — Ченлэ поднимается следом.

— Уж поверь, со мной он будет в безопасности, — девушка довольно кивает и покидает комнату.

Ченлэ выходит на улицу, на пороге застаёт Джисона — хмурого, видимо злого.

— Не сиди на холодном, — кидает Ченлэ и зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы. Джисон дёргается, выглядит так, как будто очень хочет что-то сказать (что-то очень грубое), но, в конце концов, лишь бурчит:

— Ну и зачем этот цирк? — Ченлэ молчит, раздумывая над ответом. Что сказать, чтобы не показаться помешанным? Ченлэ, который всю жизнь заботился лишь о себе, сейчас хочет весь мир положить к ногам этого паренька. Невольно закрадываются мысли: А нужно ли это Джисону?

Ченлэ открывать свою душу всё ещё немного страшно. А вдруг в неё потом возьмут и плюнут?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты охотился. Это опасно, я всего лишь беспокоюсь, — устало выдыхает Ченлэ и убирает руку с чужой головы. Джисон тут же слышит смену тона и резко поворачивает голову. На лице у него появляется что-то сродни вины. Он упрямый, но, всё же, не ценить всю заботу старшего не может. И расстраивать его не хочет. Но кажется расстроил. Это неприятно колет в сердце, Джисон мысленно даёт себе пощёчину и обещание бережнее относиться к Ченлэ.

Парень осторожно берет чужую ладонь.

— Эй… — Пак возвращает её в свои волосы, смотрит, словно провинившийся котенок, — прости меня, — Ченлэ смотрит на младшего почти шокированно. Уж не думал он, что случайно надломленный голос сработает так. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — тихо говорит Джисон и ещё тише добавляет: — Я буду у тебя работать. И перестану ходить в лес. Только не расстраивайся больше, пожалуйста, — Ченлэ расплывается в широкой улыбке, Джисон, видя её, робко улыбается в ответ.

Им нужно ещё много над чем работать, но они постараются.

***

Уставший мужчина входит в покои, терпеливо ждёт, пока служанки помогут ему снять верхнюю одежду, окидывает взглядом комнату, останавливает на девушке возле стены.

— Йерим, — служанка послушно поднимает голову, — Джэмин тут?

— У себя, лорд — Марк кивает, потирает виски. Ему бы отдохнуть нормально, а не разгребать проблемы. Тем более, проблемы этого дерзкого мальчишки. С каждым днём он творит всё больше вещей, за которые отвечать приходится Марку. Очень часто мужчина проклинает короля за то, что именно ему досталась эта чёртова должность. Быть регентом — не просто, быть регентом с принцем Джэмином — просто невыносимо. Марк уже, если честно, заколебался. Джэмин — ребёнок шумный и неугомонный, мужчина уверен, что получит сейчас тонну новостей. Не факт, что приятных.

Йерим кидает на него сочувствующий взгляд, Марк хмыкает. У него с ней одна ноша и откликается она на «Ваше Высочество». Вот только на плечах Йерим не лежит судьба королевы, жизни тысяч людей. Марк не спорил, что ей в этой «битве» тоже нелегко. И, всё же, собственная ноша была тяжелее камня. Обременяла тяжело, казалось, вот-вот и потянет на дно.

Но выбора нет и отказаться нельзя. Только идти вперёд и надеяться выжить. Кто знает, что случится завтра. Ведь Джэмин уже доказал свои силы, когда отравил отца. Нагло споил ядом, смотря прямо в глаза. Марк ведь тоже может случайно выпить не из той чаши. Такие мысли он, как можно быстрее, выбрасывает из головы — незачем попусту терзать себя.

Решив не оттягивать неприятную встречу, мужчина вздыхает и шагает в чужие покои. Резко распахивает тяжёлую дверь — Джэмин, сидящий в кресле, усмехается и забрасывает виноградину в рот. Регент сканирует комнату, взгляд цепляет непривычную пустоту. Марк проходит вглубь комнаты и оглядывается.

— Где Ренджун? — холодно интересуется без всяких приветствий и принц смеряет его прищуренным взглядом. В том взгляде — самоуверенность и насмешка, Марк уверен, что это погубит Джэмина когда-то. Или может, что-то другое успеет раньше. На полностью игнорирует вопрос, берёт грону винограда, протягивает мужчине.

— Будешь? — тот смотрит сначала на виноград, потом на Джэмина.

— Тебе пора повзрослеть, Джэмин, — чеканит Марк и в глазах младшего зажигается яростный огонёк. О, как хорошо он знал эти искры. За много лет, мужчина успел много повидать и большинство происшествий — именно после такого пламени.

У Джэмина оно вспыхивало часто и бесконтрольно. Любая мелочь приводит его в ярость, правдивые слова Ли — тем более. Сейчас стоит ожидать чего угодно, но Марк не какой-то там слуга, чтобы бояться принца. Он всегда говорит прямо, а как реагировать — это уже дело Джэмина. Дело регента — попытаться исправить в парне хоть что-то.

И всё же лицо у принца крайне недовольное.

— Ты забываешься, — раздражённо выпаливает Джэмин и на лице Марка появляется насмешка.

— Это ты забываешься, щенок, — мужчина подходит совсем близко, смотрит прямо в озлобленные глаза. — Ты можешь запугивать кого угодно: Ренджуна, Йерим, да хоть Джено. Но не меня, — Джэмин сжимает челюсти и прожигает в Ли дыру. Ненавидит, и это видно достаточно отчётливо, чтобы Марк позже со вздохом добавил ещё одного стражника у двери спальни. Так, на всякий случай. Вдруг Джэмину вообще крышу снесёт. — Я знаю тебя с пелёнок, тебе не удивить меня своими детскими пакостями, — спокойно произносит Ли.

— Ублюдок, — выдыхает принц, — чёртов ублюдок, — Марк отходит подальше, смотрит на парня с лёгким сочувствием. Искренним, ведь Джэмин всё-таки ребёнок. Ненормальный и глупый, но он тоже заслуживает хотя бы реального сопереживания.

— Зря ты так. Ничего хорошего его смерть тебе не принесёт, — вздыхает Ли, а Джэмин упрямо делает вид, что не понимает.

Он — принц, куда уж Марку ему приказывать. Вот только Ли на свете живёт немного дольше Джэмина и понимает всё лучше. Потому что он знает цену, потому что он похоронил много людей в своей жизни.

Джэмин — убивает сам себя. Собственными руками, не понимая, что просто шагает прямо в могилу.

Джэмин это понимать отказывается. Марк рад, что парень нашёл причину жить. Плохо то, что она включает в себя убийство невинного человека.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что всё это стоит смерти невинного мальчика?

— Он не невинный! — вдруг вопит Джэмин и, понимая, что сорвался, вдыхает воздух через сжатые зубы. — Он не невинный, Марк. Он причастен к смерти мамы, — мужчина мотает головой, разворачивается, собираясь уходить и лишь бросает напоследок: — Поступай, как знаешь. Но вдруг что, не моли о помощи у моих ног, Джэмин, — Марк выходит и закрывает за собой дверь.

О деревянную поверхность за спиной что-то разбивается вдребезги.

***

Джено с интересом оглядывает двор: много шума, слишком много людей (невольно напоминает коронацию), преимущественно мужчины. Кто-то в доспехах, кто-то в обычной одежде, но все они пришли сюда за одним — деньгами.

Обычно, такие состязания устраивают, если нужно выдать дочь замуж. Но так как в королевской семье был только один ребёнок, король любил вознаграждать победителя монетами. Счастливчик получал приз, если очень повезёт — признание короля. Подобные турниры проводились чуть ли не каждый год. Джено не в том статусе, чтобы нарушать традиции, так что он послушно сидит на террасе и ждёт начала шоу.

Не то, чтобы ему нравилось смотреть на драки. Наверное больше участвовать, но ничего не поделать, он — король, ему не по статусу. Это немного огорчало, ведь парень действительно любит мечи и всё, что с ними связано. Невольно вспоминаются все сотни тренировок с Тэёном. Адреналин, веселье, иногда кровь. Сейчас, если в драку, то только с одним победителем. И могилой для другого.

Память невольно подкидывает нож Ренджуна в жалких миллиметрах от его шеи. Так близко, так опасно. Тогда вся жизнь Джено повисла на волоске. Джено было очень страшно, а Ренджун уверенно размахивал ножом. Что стало с ними теперь, немного сбивает с толку. Тогда Ренджун был холоден и профессионален. Джено не уверен, что именно это его зацепило, но и не отрицает. Его зацепил Ренджун. Весь, полностью, с недостатками и достоинствами. Каждой привычкой, каждой родинкой на теле. Каждым взглядом, каждым словом.

Ренджун…

Джено скучает.

Прошло совсем немного время с их прошлой встречи, но король не может забыть податливого Ренджуна в своих руках. Все мысли только о нем. Его хочется целовать, обнимать, шептать на ушко всё то, что сейчас крутится в мыслях. Джено прикусывает губу и едва не воет от тоски. Ему хочется касаться, смотреть, чувствовать, а он даже не знает, где парень находится. Это терзает, почти убивает. Джено так больше не может. Джено больше не может без Ренджуна.

Взгляд вдруг цепляет из толпы фигуру в плаще. В чёрном и длинном, в таких не ходят по солнечным улицам. Король хмурится, старается не утерять тень. Фигура пробивается сквозь толпу, останавливается едва ли не под террасой и вдруг поднимает голову. Джено распахивает глаза и не доверяет себе. Потому, что это наверняка глюки. Потому, что ему снесло крышу. Потому что на него очень хитро смотрит Ренджун. Усмехается так самоуверенно, щурится и снова натягивает капюшон, пряча лицо. Джено невольно подается вперёд, порывается что-то крикнуть и вовремя прикусывает язык. Нельзя. Ренджун здесь явно не должен находится.

Но что он тогда делает? Зачем пришёл? Джено ответа не находит, лишь немного тревожно провожает фигуру взглядом.

В то же время, турнир начинается, Джено приходится всё же сесть ровно, как полагается королю (хотя сделал это он после третьего огненного взгляда Сынван). Казалось бы, Джено король, он может делать что захочет. А по факту лишь вздыхает и выравнивает спину.

На площадь выходит первая пара воинов. Они дерутся, причём довольно достойно, звон металла неприятно бьёт на слух, но все наблюдают почти заворожено. Турниры для людей — это местная забава. Джено же наблюдает со скукой. Ему интересно, как там Ренджун, а не смотреть на бои. Он много раз видел, как дерутся, ещё больше — участвовал сам. Его не удивить всем этим. Вряд ли у простых парней когда-либо выйдет управляться с мечом так, как это делает король. Как никак, он родился с оружием.

Джено в очередной раз зевает, снова получает недовольный взгляд Сынван и хихикает, когда она щипает его за бедро.

— Как дитя малое, — шипит девушка, а Джено пожимает плечами и снова возвращается к наблюдению за турниром.  
Король оживляется, когда Ренджун скидывает свой плащ и выходит на арену. Даже Джено слышит шептание и насмешки, мол, вон какой тощий, куда ему в бой. Меч то сможет удержать?

Джено искренне сдерживается, чтобы не подойти и не плюнуть тем людям в лицо. Видели бы они, как Ренджун может убивать.

Тем временем, Ренджун хмыкает, берёт у Тэёна оружие, становится напротив парня, который явно сильнее него. Джено беспокойно хватается за подлокотники. А что, если его ранят? Но Ренджун — быстрый, умелый и опасный. Ренджун словно танцует, и танец этот — смертоносный. Джено заворожено смотрит, как парень двигается и не может оторвать взгляд. Он делает точные удары, хотя Ли уверен, что тот бьёт в пол силы. Джено на личном опыте знает, что Ренджун силён.

Поэтому он осознает, что Хуан просто играется, устраивает шоу. Даже если так, его противник довольно быстро падает на пыльную землю. Ренджун довольно усмехается, Джено видит даже со своего места, и ждёт нового противника. Раз за разом побеждает, усмехается и смотрит на Джено так, что тому невольно хочется спрятаться. Этот взгляд приковывает и не даёт пошевелиться.  
Интересно, сам Ренджун знает, какую власть он имеет над королём? Наверняка нет. Джено, если честно, этому рад. Потому что с бурей чувств внутри и сам не до конца разобрался. Он сейчас за Ренджуна волнуется, хотя не стоит, он хочет просто обнять его и как можно дольше быть рядом.

Пока Джено мечтает о розовых сказках, Ренджун побеждает. Быстрый, проворный, Джено понимает, что Хуан действительно профессионал.

Король невольно улыбается, когда Ренджун представляет меч к горлу последнего противника. Широкой, гордой улыбкой. Сынван косится странно, но парню плевать. Его Ренджун — победитель.

Сейчас Тэён должен огласить победителя и дать ему награду, но Ренджун вдруг поднимает голову, смотрит прямо Джено в глаза и громко восклицает:

— Я вызываю короля на дуэль! — на площади воцаряется мертвая тишина. Все смотрят на Ренджуна, как на сумасшедшего, а после начинают громко шептаться.

Сынван хмурится.

— Джено, ты не.

Удивление на лице парня снова заменяется улыбкой. Он поднимается, игриво подмигивает Ренджуну и спускается вниз. Все учтиво уступают ему дорогу и кланяются, Джено подходит к Тэёну, видит встревоженный взгляд, усмехается и берёт меч. Становится напротив Ренджуна, смотрит прямо в глаза. И не видит ничего. Там — пустота, Джено не может уловить ни единой мысли. Это немного пугает, если честно, но король лишь крепче хватает меч и делает взмах.

Ренджун — гибкий и быстрый, он словно змея, уклоняется от любых ударов и в ответ бьёт тупым концом. То, что он никак не ранит Джено лезвием, греет душу, король сдерживает глупую улыбку и несильно бьёт по чужой руке. В конце концов он король, он должен показать, что сильнее.

Ренджун шипит и делает сильный толчок в поясницу. Джено спотыкается, хрипя от боли и зло разворачивается к парню лицом. Получает рукояткой по этому же лицу, краем глаза видит обеспокоенного Тэёна. Пока перед глазами звёзды от боли, Ренджун выбивает одним ударом ноги королевский меч и резко преставляет свой к чужой шее.

Джено нервно сглатывает, кадык едва ли не задевает лезвие. Парень боится даже дышать. Ведь Ренджун действительно только что мог его убить. При желании — даже сейчас. Один взмах и его голова будет у чужих ног. От этого тело немеет вдруг и становится страшно до тошноты.

Может, он слишком много доверяет Ренджуну? Ведь тот всё же наёмник. По идее жестокий и беспощадный, по факту — улыбается немного робко и опускает меч. Джено только тогда делает вдох. До этого, оказывается, стоял задержав дыхание и смотрел с таким испугом, что Хуану даже неловко.

Он ведь действительно не собирался ничего делать. Наверное. Были странные мысли, что сейчас — идеальный шанс, но Ренджун отметал их сразу же. Он уже решил: Джено будет жить. С Джэмином он что-то решит. Обязательно решит. Поговорит. Выдержит пару тройку тяжёлых взглядов. Может ударов. Но Джено, такой Джено, немного растрёпанный и потный, нужен ему живым. Крайне сильно нужен, до ужасного ноющего чувства где-то внутри. Говорят, там душа. В случае Ренджуна — то, что от неё осталось.

Он снова выдавливает неловкую улыбку, Джено вдруг улыбается в ответ. Берёт осторожно тонкое запястье, поднимает вверх, громко и торжественно говорит:

— У нас есть победитель! — толпа громко ликует, но Ренджун слышит лишь своё сердце. Оно словно бешенное, совсем сбилось с ритма. Ренджун знает: это из-за Джено. Он просто слишком близко, слишком горячий. Джено вообще сплошное слишком. И то, как Ренджун на него реагирует, немного пугает. Потому что это делает Ренджуна слабее. Уязвимей. Он был предан Джэмину, а сейчас просто млеет от горячей кожи чужих рук.

Джено что-то говорит ему, кажется о том, что ему нужно пойти забрать награду. Ренджуну, в общем то, всё равно, но он кивает и послушно шагает за королём.

Каждый шаг раздаётся эхом в пустом коридоре, Ренджун отчего-то жутко нервничает.

Джено вдруг останавливается, парень едва в него не врезается, оборачивается и смотрит с такой нежностью, что Ренджун в ней готов утопиться.

Король кладёт осторожно ладонь на бледную щеку, Хуан невольно ластится, словно бездомный котёнок. А в следующий миг — задыхается, когда Джено прижимает его к стене и целует напористо. В этом поцелуе всё то, что сказать словами ещё немного страшно. Что Джено скучает. Что он не знает, что будет дальше. Что всё, что ему нужно — Ренджун.

Ренджун в чужих руках плавится, особенно сильно, когда чужие губы касаются шеи. Парень тогда задыхается, сжимает широкие плечи и наверняка больно царапает. Джено об этом ничего не говорит, Джено только прижимает к стене сильнее и целует жарче. У Ренджуна горят губы, перед глазами фейерверки, и не единой мысли в голове.

Парень прижимается ближе, чувствуя рельефное тело Джено и к лицу приливает красная волна. Джено это видит, Джено усмехается как-то совсем не в своём стиле. Это не мягкость, это страсть. Не то, чтобы Ренджун против, но резкая смена их отношений немного сбивала с толку. Впрочем, желания не уменьшала, так что Ренджун подаётся вперёд, для очередного поцелуя, но слышит вежливое покашливание. Джено как будто током бьёт, он шарахается от парня и нервно оглядывается.

У Сынван взгляд хмурый и немного осуждающий. Она стоит прямо напротив короля, с таким видом, что парню хочется прямо сейчас в окно. Джено будто прямо в голове слышит все те слова, но она наверняка хочет ему сказать. Но не говорит. Смотрит долго на короля, потом на Ренджуна, молча разворачивается и уходит. Но Джено и так знает, что она думает.

Что он глупый.

И безрассудный.

И поступает сейчас совсем не как мудрый король.

Но Джено 18 и он хочет Ренджуна, а не делать мудрые решения. Ренджун с ним полностью согласен, Ренджун несколько раз спотыкается и едва не падает, пока они доходят до комнаты Джено. Ли в очередной такой раз просто подхватывает парня на руки и целуя несёт к кровати. Кладёт осторожно на мягкие подушки, останавливается на секунду и любуется таким Ренджуном: смущённым, с пунцовыми щеками и растрёпанными волосами.

Парень цепляется пальцами в ремни на одежде Джено, тот снова наклоняется и целует почти грубо, толкаясь языком в рот Хуана. Ли отрывается от чужих губ, ведёт дорожку по щеке, игриво кусает мочку и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Ренджун вздрагивает. В голове вдруг появляется мысль о том, что Ренджуну просто может это не нравиться. Это резко остужает пыл, Джено останавливается, снова смотрит на Ренджуна, но теперь уже немного нервно. В чужом взгляде появляется немой вопрос:

— Солнце, ты в порядке? — на лице Хуана появляется замешательство. — Я всё делаю правильно?

Ренджун вдруг смеётся. Несмотря на то, что парень выглядит невероятно горячим сейчас, он всё тот же Джено: милый и мягкий. Заботливый. Это умиляет настолько, что Ренджун даже перестаёт нервничать. Лишь щурит хитро глаза и начинает медленно расстегивать свою рубашку. Джено за этим наблюдает неотрывно, сглатывает, на что Ренджун ухмыляется довольно и открывает шею для поцелуев.

Парень кивает, послушно начинает осыпать белую кожу лёгкими касаниями губ. К тому времени, когда он доходит до ключиц, все пуговицы на чужой рубашке уже расстегнуты, Джено помогает снять ненужный кусок ткани и восхищённо втягивает воздух. Потому что Ренджун невероятно красив. Такой, какой есть, с его худобой и выпирающими рёбрами, с чёрными точками родинок на молочной коже. Джено в эту кожу влюблён до безумия. Джено до безумия влюблён в Ренджуна и ему жизненно необходимо это сказать. Он шепчет эти слова тихо, прямо на ушко, пока ладони блуждают по голому телу. Ренджун, почему-то, теряется, прекращает буквально любые движения и смотрит на Джено обеспокоенно.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — севшим голосом спрашивает Хуан и Джено хмурится.

— Как я могу шутить с такими словами? — парень видит как начинают блестеть глаза Ренджуна и осторожно берёт его лицо в ладони. Наклоняет лицо так близко, что чувствует сбитое дыхание и шепчет прямо в губы: — Ренджун, ты прекрасный. Ты заслуживаешь любви. Пожалуйста, позволь мне любить тебя.

На этот раз Джено целует нежно, одновременно с этим, стягивая с Ренджуна остатки одежды. Тот судорожно вдыхает и пытается не закрывать своё тело. Он мысленно повторяет себе: Джено его любит. Джено не считает его ужасным или отвратительным. Джено смотрит на него так восхищённо, что Ренджун после мысленной борьбы всё же оставляет руки на простынях.

Пока Джено стягивает с себя одежду, Ренджун неуверенно шепчет:

— Джено, я красивый? — Джено замирает на миг, а потом нежно ведёт ладонью по щеке.

— Самый красивый на свете.

Ренджун плавится от чужих прикосновений, от того, что они так близко, кожа к коже и больше никаких преград. Он выгибается дугой от ласк и совсем не замечает первый палец. На втором Джено отвлекает его усердней и целует беспрерывно, лишь бы Хуану было комфортно. Джено целует каждый сантиметр кожи, руки, плечи, живот и всё это отдаётся табунами мурашек. Ренджун пытается концентрироваться на приятном, старается привыкнуть и расслабиться, но когда Ли добавляет третий палец, невольно мычит от боли. Джено, будто извиняясь, нежно целует Ренджуна в губы, после — в нос. Двигает пальцами немного быстрее, прижимается губами ко лбу. Ренджун кусает бедную губу почти до крови и напряжённо сжимает белые простыни. А когда Джено вынимает пальцы и осторожно входит в него, всё же не сдерживает вскрик. Жмурится от боли, Ли почти испуганно замирает.

— Прости, — виновато говорит, а Хуан мотает головой. Откидывает голову на подушку, глубоко вдыхает и неуверенно говорит:

— Всё нормально… просто дай мне немного времени привыкнуть, — Джено кивает, и терпеливо ждёт, пока Ренджун полностью расслабиться, а потом, после уверенного кивка, делает аккуратный толчок. Ренджун морщится, но молчит, упрямо терпит дискомфорт. Джено виновато кусает губу, пока парень под ним охает от боли и облегчённо выдыхает, когда чувствует в его вздохах нотки удовольствия.

Джено немного ускоряет темп, Ренджун тихо стонет и прогибает спину, когда парень попадает по нужной точке. Джено от этого стона сносит крышу окончательно, он вбивает Ренджуна в кровать и ловит губами все стоны удовольствия.

Это просто невероятно. Королю сложно поверить, что-то, о чём он так долго грезил, сейчас происходит наяву. Что Ренджун под ним послушный и податливый, царапает спину от нахлынувших чувств, извивается, не зная куда себя деть. Губы безбожно болят, а голос давно сел, Джено вздрагивает, когда его накрывает волной удовольствия.

Когда точки перед глазами проходят, видит такого же дрожащего Ренджуна. Джено улыбается так влюблённо, что китаец невольно улыбается в ответ. Ли целует мягко мягко, повторяет:

— Я люблю тебя, — сгребает Ренджуна в объятия, прижимает к себе крепко, но бережно, нежно чмокает парня в макушку.

У них всё обязательно будет хорошо. Они много всего преодолели и ещё больше преодолеют в будущем. Вместе.

Джено просыпается к утру, долго любуется спящим Ренджуном. Солнце забавно играется с его кожей, и парень выглядит таким нереальным, что Джено почти уверен, что ему всё это приснилось. Но вот Ренджун морщится и медленно открывает глаза, Ли гладит его по щеке и влюблённо смотрит, шепча:

— Доброе утро, счастье моё, — Ренджун долго смотрит на Джено, а потом прячет лицо в подушку. Король на это смеётся звонко, поднимается на локти и хитро смотрит на смущённого парня. Наклоняется вдруг, легко целует в щеку, Хуан удивлённо смотрит, а потом получает ещё один поцелуй, на другую щеку.

Джено улыбается счастливо и выцеловывает чужое лицо с такой любовью, что Ренджуну становится совестно. Джено любил его так сильно, что Ренджуну было немного стыдно. Всё в нем будто кричит: люби меня, люби, люби, люби. Ренджуну больно, потому что он не может.

Он определённо что-то чувствовал, но любовь ли это? Ренджун не знал, что это такое. Поэтому ему… немного сложно. В голове много мыслей, но чувств в сердце — ещё больше. Ему бы разобраться во всём этом, да разве это под силу мальчишке, который может быть только питомцем, собачкой, не пригодной для самостоятельной жизни.

Лицо Джено вдруг становится совсем близко, парень прикасается губами к чужим губам, а потом прижимается лбом ко лбу Ренджуна.

— Так… ты убьёшь меня? — вопрос до жути неуместный, но Ренджун понимает, что рано или поздно этот разговор должен был произойти. Поэтому, он отодвигается немного, отводит взгляд и, немного помедлив, мотает головой.

— Нет, — выдавливает тихо, — нет, не убью. Не смогу, — Джено кивает, берёт осторожно чужую руку.

— А как же Джэмин? — осторожно спрашивает и видит, как мгновенно меняется Ренджун в лице. Как бледнеет ещё сильнее, сжимает ладонь Джено.

— С Джэмином, — голос предательски дрогнул, Хуан замолкает на секунду и продолжает уже ровным. — С Джэмином я как-нибудь разберусь, — Джено смотрит хмуро и непонимающе кидает:

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто уйти от него. У тебя есть я и-…

— Просто не могу! — резко перебивает его Хуан и весь будто вянет на глазах. Словно тускнеет, сжимается, он укутывается в белые простыни, будто желая спрятаться. — Джено, я обязан ему жизнью. Я предан ему, я не могу его предать. Если бы не он, я был бы мёртв… — тихо говорит Ренджун, избегая чужого взгляда.

— Но Ренджун…

— Джено, — жалостливо скулит Хуан, — прекрати пожалуйста. Я тебя умоляю, — Джено замолкает, сжимает губы и осторожно обнимает парня. Он не понимает, но честно старается.

— Прости. Прости, я больше не буду, — Ренджун с благодарностью смотрит и кладёт голову на чужое плечо.

Он что-то решит с Джэмином. Обязательно решит.

Ренджун на это надеется, и Джено, честно говоря, тоже.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты готов? — Ренджун закатывает глаза и натягивает капюшон плаща на голову.

— Боже, Джено, я иду домой, а не на войну! — на лице Ли появляется виноватая улыбка. — Успокойся.

Он спокоен. Просто…

Просто отпускать Ренджуна, когда тот был так близко, немного сложно.

Король кивает, целует Ренджуна в лоб и идёт к двери. Парень поспешно следует за ним. Они идут по пустым коридорам (Джено специально выбрал самые безлюдные), Ренджун смотрит на широкую спину Джено и в груди невольно растекается тепло. Джено шептал ему ночью, что Ренджун всегда может спрятаться за ней. Хуан верит. Доверяет, преданно и только Джено. И очень надеется, что не зря. Что не получит нож в спину, что не разобьётся на части. После улыбки, что Джено мимолётно бросает, верится во всё это — охотнее.

Джено провожает Ренджуна до самого выхода из замка, целует бережно на прощание и суёт в руки мешочек.

— Что это? — удивляется Хуан, на что Ли пожимает плечами.

— Награда. Пожалуйста, возьми. Вдруг пригодится, — Ренджун кивает, быстро чмокает парня в губы и, оглянувшись напоследок, убегает прочь.

Король слышит сзади смешок, почти испуганно поворачивается.

— Ченлэ? — парень сзади ухмыляется, облокотившись на стену. Чжон хмыкает, медленно подходит к королю, карикатурно кланяется. Джено выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердце, смотрит на Ченлэ с немым вопросом.

— У тебя появилась игрушка? — Джено хмурится, Ченлэ с интересом щурит глаза. Королю хочется на секунду купца просто ударить, но понимая, что это было бы глупо, он сдерживает неуместные порывы.

— Он — не игрушка. Имей уважение, — чеканит Ли.

— Так всё серьёзно? — Джено молчит, не уверен, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить. Но Ченлэ будто всё понимает без слов, серьёзнеет на глазах и уже без насмешки произносит:

— Будь осторожен, — Джено не понимает, что происходит, не понимает, какое отношение это всё имеет к Ченлэ, не понимает, почему он раздаёт советы и самое главное, почему Ли должен их слушать.

— Я ему доверяю.

— Тогда береги его, — король смотрит непонимающе, купец вздыхает, поясняя:

— Он не королевской крови. А значит, его ничего не защищает. Он словно красное пятно среди леса: на охоте по нему легко попасть. И будь уверен, найдётся кому.

От слов Ченлэ, всё внутри парня скрутило в тугой узел, он чувствует как сердце начинает биться панически быстро. В чужих словах есть доля правды и это самое страшное.

— Надеюсь, ты не прав.

***

Ренджун шагал по пыльной дороге, глупо улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он был счастлив. Действительно счастлив, возможно, впервые в жизни. Его любят, таким, каким он есть и он любит в ответ. О нем заботятся, искренне, ничего не ожидая взамен. Его уважают, и это чувство было ему чуждо до этого времени. Всё это немного кружило голову, пьянило лучше всякого вина.

Теперь жизнь казалась не такой ужасной, мир — не таким холодным. Ренджун поверил в чудо и в людей тоже поверил. Что не все они животные, что есть те (тот), кто действительно дорожит им. Ренджун благодарен судьбе за то, что встретил Джено.

Ренджун заходит в дом. Ренджун разбивается на осколки.

Внутри — Джэмин такой холодный, с выражением крайней брезгливости. Ну конечно, тут вам не хоромы. Это реальная жизнь, грязная, запятнанная, дырявая. Как сам Ренджун. Джэмину его не понять, Джэмин вырос в окружении заботы.

Джэмину не понять, и это делает ситуацию ещё хуже.

Ренджун едва не начинает дрожать, сдерживает внезапную панику и почти насильно заставляет себя сделать шаг внутрь.

Принц переводит взгляд на бедного парня, хмурится, и только от этой смены эмоций на чужом лице у Ренджуна внутри всё сжимается.

Внезапно, он осознает насколько запуган Джэмином. До этого он считал, что это — нормально. Но сейчас в голове что-то будто ломается. В сердце тоже.

Ведь можно по-другому. Без боли, слёз и страданий. Можно по-другому, но, видимо, не сейчас. Не с Джэмином. Не Ренджуну.

Времени подумать нет, секунды, пока он доходит до На, пролетают будто их и не было.

Ренджун делает поклон и это кажется ему таким сложным, будто спина как минимум из дерева как максимум — из стали.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спокойно интересуется Джэмин и Ренджун решает для себя бороться до конца.

— Ваше Высочество…? Я-

Борьбу обрубают на корню, Джэмин выкидывает руку, Хуан тут же замолкает. Принц жестом подзывает Ренджуна ближе. Парень на негнущихся ногах подходит и встаёт на колени у ног На. Блондин одобрительно кивает, долгими пальцами зарывается в чёрные локоны, немного оттягивает. Джено так тоже любит зарываться в его волосы. Джено не вызывает у него панического страха. Джено не причиняет боли. Джэмин наклоняется близко-близко к лицу Хуана.

— Почему Джено всё ещё жив? — шепчет тихо, и это, несмотря на готовность Ренджуна к таким вопросам, выбивает весь воздух из лёгких. Так, словно его ударили.

Ренджун знает: сейчас говорить не стоит. В глазах Джэмина каждое его слово будет выглядеть оправданием. Джэмина оправдания приводят в ярость.

— Разве я не приказывал выполнить задание как можно быстрее? — хватка на волосах усиливается, Хуан едва сдерживает шипение от боли. — Ты расстроил меня, Ренджун.

Здесь больше подошло бы слово «разозлил».

Парень жмурится и умоляюще произносит:

— Джэмин, я не виноват!

Сильный рывок заставляет поднять голову и с испугом смотреть прямо в чужие глаза. Они чёрные и очень пугающие, Ренджуну больше всего на свете хочется просто отвести взгляд. От Джэмина пахнет жестокостью, от Ренджуна — страхом.

— Я давал тебе шанс, — волосы отпускают, — и не один, — Хуан успевает выдохнуть, как тут же получает резкую пощёчину. В комнате раздаётся громкий звук шлепка, голова мотается в сторону. От неожиданности и огненного жжения кожи на глаза набегают слёзы.

— Джэмин, я-…

Принц снова бьёт ладонью, теперь другую сторону лица. Ренджун слёз уже сдержать не может, они крупными каплями сбегают по красным щекам.

— Я не хочу слушать твоих жалких оправданий, Ренджун! Я хочу тело Джено у своих ног!

Ренджун честно пытается что-то сказать. Но в голове каша. Он только помнит, как нежно Джено целовал его щёки. И как больно они сейчас горят. Джэмин его попытки объясниться даже не слушает, он силой бьёт ногой по и так сгорбленному телу, Хуан сгибается от резкой боли и сдерживает скулёж. Он прижимается лицом к холодному полу, надеясь, что это хоть немного приглушит жжение.

Ренджуну не впервые чувствовать себя побитой собакой, но впервые так обидно и неприятно. Хуан вдыхает медленно и глубоко, мысленно повторяет, что скоро всё закончится. Что всё это не страшно, что он перетерпит, переживёт. Боль пройдет, он встанет и пойдёт дальше. Как он делает это обычно.

Джэмин прожигает Ренджуна взглядом. Тот, к счастью, этого не видит, дрожит только крупно, то ли от страха, то ли от слёз.

— Я зол.

— Простите… — хрипит Хуан, а Джэмин сжимает челюсти. Выдыхает шумно и медленно, будто пытаясь успокоиться. Носком дорогих сапогов ведёт по чужой щеке, Ренджун срывается на судорожные рыдания, принц приподнимает ботинком дрожащий подбородок, снова заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. — Прости… — шепчет Хуан, а Джэмин с размаху бьёт ботинком ему по лицу. Нежная белая кожа теперь больше похожа на грязное полотно: грязь, кровь и синева насилия смешались в отвратительном сочетании.

Ренджун очень нуждается в помощи Джено сейчас. Но может рассчитывать только на то, что скоро Джэмин успокоится.

Джэмин молчит несколько секунд, Ренджун даже успевает понадеется на конец, но потом хватает Хуана за волосы и тащит к выходу. Тот едва ли не кричит от боли, старается ползти так, чтобы хватка ощущалась не так сильно. По пути принц успевает ударить парня несколько раз о стену и один — о пол.

Ренджун теперь — что-то крайне искалеченное, как телом так и душой. Джено говорил, что Ренджун — цветок. В таком случае Джэмин — жестокий ребёнок, что этот цветок сорвал и растоптал, уничтожая нежные лепестки.

Джэмину — всё равно, Джэмин силой бросает Ренджуна на пыльную дорогу и смотрит как жалко тот выглядит. Собачка, не иначе. Непослушная, хозяин должен её наказать.

— Если не сдохнешь, лучше убей его. — выплёвывает Джэмин чётко, но Ренджуну кажется, что он слышит принца из-под толщи воды. Может что-то случилось со слухом, может боль заглушает любые слова. — Иначе, подыхать тебе в грязи как и в самом начале.

Сейчас Ренджун немножко жалеет, что жив. Подох бы тогда — боли было бы меньше. Но он жив и пылающее огнём тело тому доказательство.

Джэмин уходит, может навсегда, а Хуан чувствует, как сознание ускользает и перед глазами остаётся лишь пугающая темнота.

***

— Не боишься, что нас поймают? — приподнимает брови Джисон. — Сам ведь говорил не ходить в лесу, — Ченлэ улыбается, гладит большим пальцем ладонь Пака и крепче её перехватывает.

— Я же рядом, ничего не случится, — Джисон насмешливо хмыкает. — К тому же, король мой друг, так что не переживай.

Ченлэ и правда запрещал Джисону охотиться в королевских лесах, но ведь сейчас они просто гуляют. Мирно, держась за руки, как это делают настоящие влюблённые. Этот факт греет лучше всякого огня, Чжон смотрит на Джисона таким взглядом, что и его самого это немного смущает. Их любовь — это что-то детское и светлое, Ченлэ готов сделать очень многое, лишь бы она оставалась такой как можно дольше.

Их любовь словно лёгкий поцелуй Джисона, что он внезапно оставляет на губах Ченлэ, а потом смущённо смеясь вырывает руку и убегает вперёд.

На душе так спокойно, что даже странно. Непривычно. Раньше жизнь Ченлэ была сухой и серой, с появлением Джисона — самой разной. Яркой и острой, мягкой и неловкой, нежной и любящей. От этого сносит крышу, от этого тает сердце, от этого руки трясутся.  
Ченлэ счастлив.

Радужные мысли прерывает крик Джисона, у Чжона внутри что-то обрывается и сердце биться кажется перестаёт. Он бледнеет за секунды, срывается с места, бежит, словно в последний раз.

— Джисон? Джисон!

Ченлэ видит его силуэт, облегчённо выдыхает и подбегает ближе. Джисон испуган, стоит белый как полотно, зажимая рот рукой. Ченлэ подходит совсем близко, видит причину ужаса Пака и хмурится.

Парень без сознания. Ужасно побит. Китаец просматривается, внутри невольно холодеет. Это тот самый парень, что он видел в замке Джено. Это парень Джено. Чёрт возьми.

— Ченлэ… Он-он! — на глаза Джисона набегает влага, Чжон сжимает чужое плечо.

— Успокойся, — парень приседает на корточки, щупает пульс и, почувствовав лёгкую пульсацию, кивает.

Джисон сзади вдруг хмурится.

— Подожди… разве это не Принц? Ну тот, что приезжал на коронацию? — Ченлэ усмехается и берёт тело парня на руки. Перехватывает поудобнее, кивает в сторону города.

— Это не принц, но в замок ему всё же нужно. Пошли, — Джисон теряется.

— Ченлэ, пешком будет слишком долго, — Пак оглядывается по сторонам, видит коня, привязанного возле дома, быстро бежит к нему, отвязывает, притягивает к Ченлэ, помогает ему залезть. Ченлэ оставлять Джисона одного вообще не хочет, но выбора нет.

— Будь осторожен, — Джисон натягивает улыбку, приказывает Ченлэ ехать как можно быстрее.

Они долго едут к замку, ещё дольше — разбираются со стражниками. Ченлэ страшно, ведь кто знает, что с парнем на руках может случится за это время. Но страшнее — увидеть Джено, что смотрит на побитого мальчишку с таким ужасом, что Ченлэ его действительно жаль. Самому представлять себя на месте Ли вовсе не хочется. Будь Джисон в таком состоянии, Чжон наверняка сошёл бы с ума.

Король толкает стражу, подбегает к Ченлэ и хватает парня на руки.

— Ренджун… — хрипит он. Джено встречается взглядом с Ченлэ, и тот готов поклясться, что там нет ничего, кроме страха.

Ли убегает внутрь, не сказав ни слова. Ченлэ его не винит, он понимает состояние Джено. Благодарности подождут, главное, чтобы Ренджун был в порядке.

Ченлэ вздыхает, залезает обратно в седло и бросив тоскливый взгляд на замок, уезжает за Джисоном.

***

У Джено все внутренние органы будто изрубили, пока он бежал в покои с Ренджуном на руках. Сломанным, абсолютно покалеченным Ренджуном. Это пугало так сильно, что Джено силой подавляет волны паники, которые, то и дело, накатывают каждую секунду. Джено страшно, что он может не успеть. Он не врач, но кровь на любимом лице приводит в ужас и заставляет сердце биться в бешеном ритме. Джено в истерике, у Джено руки трясутся и всхлипы давят на горло.

Он осторожно кладёт бессознательного Ренджуна на кровать и не знает что делать. В голове пусто, только красной строкой, что его Ренджун сломан. К счастью, в комнату забегает бледная Сынван, ей достаточно пары секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Она подбегает к Ли, хватает за плечи и чётко говорит:

— Успокойся! Слышишь меня? Ты должен сохранять спокойствие! — Джено смотрит на неё перепуганно, ему от страха полностью отключило мозг. — Я позову лекаря, будь с ним! — король кивает, садится на постель рядом с Ренджуном и наконец-то набирается смелости посмотреть на него. Зря, наверное, ведь каждую царапину Джено будто чувствует на своём теле.

Раскалённым ножом, по коже, но больнее — по сердцу. Ренджун — одна сплошная рана. Кровь на щеке, рассеченная бровь, разбитая губа, синяки. Джено прикасаться очень хочется (губами больше всего на свете), но он боится причинить боль. Так что просто осторожно берёт тощую ладонь и прижимает к своим губам. Главное, что он дышит. Грудь вздымается слабо, но постоянно, и это хоть немного помогает не видеть все ужасающие картинки перед глазами.

— Пожалуйста, будь в порядке, — шепчет Ли и молится всем богам на свете.

Когда прибегает лекарь, для Джено всё становится как в тумане. Он всё видит размыто, слышит и понимает тоже. Король лишь чувствует, как Сынван тянет его за руку, насильно выводя из комнаты. Дверь за спиной Ли захлопывается слишком громко, парень вздрагивает и смотрит на Сынван широко распахнутыми глазами. Сон видит, как его глаза начинают блестеть от слез, она успокаивающе поглаживает его по руке.

— Всё будет хорошо, Джено. Врач сказал, что он будет жить, — Джено хватается за волосы и медленно съезжает по стенке. Хрипит сдавленно.

— Я убью того, кто это сделал.

Никто не имел право что-либо делать Ренджуну. Джено найдёт этого человека. И заставит пожалеть о своих поступках.

Время тянется мучительно долго, так что когда лекарь наконец-то выходит из комнаты, Джено кажется, что прошли часы. Кун улыбается успокаивающей улыбкой.

— Не волнуйтесь, Ваше Величество, — Ли тут же подскакивает на ноги, — всё хорошо, с пареньком всё в относительном порядке. Он пришёл в себя, но снова уснул, ему нужен покой, отдых и забота, — Джено кивает несколько раз, но врач всё же не пускает его к Ренджуну, продолжая говорить:

— Не давайте ему вставать или делать резких движений. Я рядом, если нужно, — Джено кивает, оставляет говорить дальше Сынван, а сам забегает в комнату. При виде Ренджуна у него сердце кровью обливается. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и обмотанной головой.

Джено садится рядом, замечает как блестит мазь на ранах. Их количество отдаётся на душе будто ударами ножа.

Парень осторожно проводит подушечками пальцев по спутанным волосам, дальше по виску и совсем невесомо по синеватой щеке.

Он тяжело вздыхает, переплетает свои пальцы с чужими и кладёт голову на подушку рядом с головой Ренджуна.

Все обязательно будет хорошо. Иначе и быть не может.

***

Когда Ренджун приходит в себя, голова невыносимо болит, как и всё тело в принципе. Парень чувствует жжение буквально везде, хмурится и с трудом открывает глаза. Замирает: возле него спит Джено, бледный и измученный, в одежде, в неудобной позе. Ренджун, понимая, что тот наверняка всё это время был с ним, чувствует бабочки в животе.

Хуан пытается поднять руку, но чувствует неприятную боль, от этого слишком громко вдыхает воздух. Джено этого достаточно, он тут же дёргается и резко распахивает глаза.

— Лежи! — шепчет он и осторожно берёт Ренджуна за руку. А у Ренджуна пелена сна сходит с сознания, Ренджун всё вспоминает. От этого слёзы подходят к глазам, парень их поспешно закрывает и старается дышать ровно. Ещё не хватало разрыдаться тут. Джено и так увидел достаточно. Ренджун не хотел, чтобы он когда-либо застал его в таком виде. Плакать — значит делать ситуацию ещё хуже, ещё унизительней. — Шшшшш… Рассказать тебе сказку? — Ренджун кивает легонько, но даже от этого в голове неприятно стучит. — Хорошо.

Джено что-то шепчет ему, но Ренджун совсем не понимает что. Слова, в общем то, не важны, просто тихий мягкий шёпот успокаивает. Успокаивать было что. Казалось бы, не в первый раз происходило такое. Но в этот раз… В этот раз всё ощущалось по по-другому. И это даже не о боли, она ведь всегда одна. Просто…

Просто Ренджун узнал, что, оказывается, отношения бывают нормальными. Что его могут целовать, обнимать. Любить. После этого, удары казались чем-то грязным и унизительным, а Джэмин — ужасным.

Ренджуну сложно. Из-за всего произошедшего, но и из-за того, что весь его мир меняется. Джэмин, что был всегда на первом месте, что всегда был солнцем его маленькой вселенной, сейчас казался чем-то тёмным. Неправильным.

Ренджун невольно всхлипывает, и мысленно благодарит Джено, что тот ничего не спрашивает. Только шёпот стал немного хриплым, почти дрожащим. Ренджун на это старается не обращать внимания, Ренджун чувствует, как горячие слёзы стекают по щекам. Ему больно. Очень, очень, очень больно. Словно нож в сердце кто-то усердно прокручивает, раз за разом, с каждым всхлипом. И это больнее всех ссадин на теле в тысячи раз. Ренджун внезапно чувствует себя преданным. От этого плохо настолько, что рыдания переходят в судорожные, почти истерические. Джено прекращает говорить. Ренджун больше всего на свете боится открыть глаза и посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — тихо интересуется Ли и Ренджун мотает головой, умоляя:

— Прошу, не сейчас…

Выходит скомкано и слишком надломано, но Джено понимает, молчит ещё несколько секунд, а потом Ренджун снова слышит сказку. Что-то о принце и разбойнике, Хуан особо не вслушивается. Он думает о том, что Джэмин прямым текстом сказал ему больше не возвращаться. Это потрясает слишком сильно. Парень чувствует, как весь мир разбивается на осколки. Он не знает, как жить по-другому. Он не знает, как жить свободным. Он не знает, как жить без Джэмина.

Когда слёзы высыхают, даже несмотря на ужасную головную боль, Ренджун чувствует, что засыпает. Какая-то его часть желает не проснуться.

***

Ренджун просыпается глухой ночью, Джено рядом крепко спит, сам Хуан устало смотрит в потолок. В голове много мыслей и ни одной, которая бы помогла ему что-то решить. Одно он знает точно: просто так оставить он Джэмина не может. Это даже Ренджуну кажется глупым, но ничего сделать он с собой не может. Джэмин имеет слишком большую власть над ним. Поэтому, варианта «и жили они долго и счастливо» не будет. Потому что призрак На всегда будет преследовать Ренджуна. И тот, в свою очередь, будет всегда чувствовать себя рабом.

Когда Хуану надоело лежать (но больше — думать), он осторожно встаёт, стараясь не разбудить Джено. Голова кружится, всё перед глазами сливается в сплошное пятно, Ренджун сдерживает приступ тошноты и глубоко вдыхает. Придя в себя, тихо ступает голыми ступнями по холодному полу. Подходит к окну, там сад в лунном свете, воспоминания проносятся в голове со скоростью света. Казалось, это было так давно. Ренджун тогда был… другим. Сильнее? А может просто хорошо притворялся. Настолько хорошо, что и сам поверил.

Ренджун вздыхает, идёт дальше, стараясь отвлечь себя любой мелочью, бережно берёт в руки рубашку Джено, забытую на кресле. Парень вдыхает её запах — ткань пахнет горьким шоколадом. Это заставляет улыбнуться, ведь недаром у короля такой запах. Шоколад — это дорого и благородно, это горько и притягивает неимоверно. Прямо как Джено. Ренджун когда-то пробовал шоколад. Совсем чуть-чуть, когда Джэмин был в хорошем настроении.

Ренджун любит горький шоколад.

Ренджун любит Джено.

Вернув рубашку на место, парень подходит к рабочему месту короля, проводит медленно руками по дереву. Тут Джено работает. Весь такой важный, словно настоящий правитель, подписывает всякие там документы, смысл которых Ренджуну никогда не понять. Хуан проходится кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг, их здесь было много, больше десятка. Самых разных, больших и маленьких, в дорогом, с золотом, переплётом или в совсем потрёпанных. Джено любит читать. Эта мысль почему-то вызывает улыбку. Интересно, он когда-нибудь почитает Ренджуну сказку перед сном?

У него так много мыслей, что кажутся чем-то нереальным, но ведь… он может помечтать?  
О счастье, о том, что они будут с Джено вместе долго-долго. Ренджуну не нравится думать «пока смерть не разлучит нас». Потому что в их случае, это может случиться в любую секунду.

Ренджун цепляет взглядом маленькую картину размером с книгу, аккуратно берёт её в руки, с интересом идёт к окну, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть. Сначала видит королеву: красивая и благородная, с лебединой шеей и тонкими запястьями. Невероятно красивая. Как жаль, что умерла молодой.

Король был высокий и широкоплечий. Умный, судя по взгляду. Достаточно умный, чтобы завершить тот ужасный конфликт. Всё было бы иначе, будь вторая сторона готова идти на компромисс. Но этого не случилось.

Ренджун усмехается немного горько и переводит взгляд на принца. Улыбка меркнет. Он несколько секунд смотрит на маленького мальчика, а потом, распахнув глаза, выпускает картину из рук.

— Джено… — шепчет Ренджун неверяще. Потому что на картине не Джено. Потому что хрупкий рыжеволосый мальчик не может быть Джено. От громкого звука удара, Ли подрывается и сонно смотрит на Ренджуна

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты не в кровати? — Джено протирает глаза, видит дрожащего Ренджуна и картину на полу. Застывает, хмурится и спустя почти минуту невесело хмыкает. — Что ж, ты бы и так узнал.

— Джено, что это значит? — хрипит Ренджун. Ли указывает на постель.

— Я расскажу, как только ты ляжешь. Тебе нельзя пока что вставать, — Ренджун медленно кивает, на негнущихся ногах шагает к кровати. Ложится, Джено мягко зарывается в чужие волосы и нежно гладит Ренджуна по голове.— Донхёк… был очень слабым ребёнком, — начинает парень и Ренджун слышит в его голосе вселенскую печаль. — Он постоянно болел, с ним нужно было общаться, словно с хрусталем. Он редко покидал свою комнату и ещё реже — замок. Королева жутко боялась за жизнь сына. Поэтому приказывала никого не впускать в его покои. Таким образом о том, как выглядит принц знали буквально пару человек.

Джено замолкает почти на минуту, Ренджун всё понимает и, затаив дыхание, ждёт.

— Когда… — Ли сглатывает, его голос начинает дрожать. — Когда отец Джэмина убил всю королевскую семью, нужно было думать, что делать с троном. А я… я был просто мальчиком с мечом. Моей задачей было защищать Донхёка, быть его тенью. Мы были друзьями. Сынван посчитала, что благодаря этому, я смогу стать ему заменой. Я не знал буквально ничего. Мне пришлось за пару лет научится тому, что Донхёк знал всю жизнь. Это было сложно. Я до сих пор виню себя, до сих пор считаю, что не должен быть здесь.

Джено замолкает, закрывает лицо руками, у Ренджуна сердце кровью обливается. Потому что, оказывается, Джено тоже пережил многое. Потому что ему тоже было тяжело. Потому что он не вечно улыбался такой светлой улыбкой.

Ренджун готов защищать, готов обнимать. Лишь бы Джено не плакал. Лишь бы ему не было больно. Он готов на всё, чтобы такого Джено видеть как можно реже.

Джено сейчас словно снял маску и наконец показал всё то, что его так долго тревожит. Ренджуну горько, что он никак не может помочь. Они вдвоём — немного сломаны жизнью. Но ведь они могут быть опорой друг другу.

Внезапное осознание поражает.

— Джено, — зовёт Хуан и шокированно приподнимается на локтях. — Если ты не член королевской семьи, то мы можем рассказать это Джэмину! И он тебя не убьёт! — на лице Ренджуна появляется детская радость, Джено смотрит на него с такой горечью, что улыбка медленно спадает.

— Что? — уточняет Хуан.

— Даже если он поверит, Ренджун, что маловероятно, — расстроенно говорит Ли, — не думаю, что он так просто отступит, — Ренджун молчит, Ренджуну обидно до слёз, что всё происходит именно так. Что он обязан выбирать чью то сторону.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо умоляет Хуан, — дай мне шанс попытаться, — Джено устало потирает переносицу.

— Делай как знаешь, — Джено устал. Устал злиться, бороться, бояться. Джено просто хочет лежать на зелёной траве и смотреть на звёзды. Целую ночь, не закрывая глаз. И чтобы рядом лежал Ренджун, здоровый и счастливый. Они будут целоваться и загадывать желание с каждой потухшей точкой в небе. — Только я больше тебя не отпущу одного, слышишь? Это ведь Джэмин сделал.

Он не спрашивает — констатирует и Ренджуну страшно от того, насколько это очевидно. Их отношения с Джэмином — нездоровые для всех вокруг, кроме них самих.

На глазах опять слёзы, а Ренджуну хочется выпрыгнуть в окно. Потому что он устал плакать, устал быть таким слабым. Потому что открывать свою душу больно, там много ран, которые тревожить не стоит. Но Джено, своей заботой и любовью их терзает, снова и снова, каждую чёртову секунду. Ренджун жалок и вообще не понимает, как дожил до сегодняшнего дня.

Джено поджимает губы и притягивает парня к себе. Тот утыкается носом куда-то в ключицы, слышит как Ли шепчет:

— Всё будет хорошо, — Джено гладит худую спину, пересчитывая пальцами каждый позвонок. — Поплачь, тебе станет лучше.

Эти слова работают словно приказ и в следующий миг Ренджун уже рыдает в чужую грудь. Трясётся, как не в себе, чувствует, как ладонь на спине стала тяжелее.

— Пож-жал-луйста, не трогай его, — пытается выговорить парень сквозь слёзы. — Обещаешь? — Джено смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом, и ответ даётся ему очень непросто.

— Обещаю.

О том, что Джено часто лжёт, парень не говорит. Пусть Ренджун думает, что всё будет хорошо. Даже если не.

Так лучше.

Так спокойнее.

Покой Ренджуна для Джено — на первом месте.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Джено, видя, что Ренджун пялиться в одну точку. Ренджун — не в порядке.

Он много думает и никак не может решить, на чьей он стороне. За кого бороться? За кого умирать?

Синяки на теле уже сошли, но на душе — не совсем.

Раны заживут, но воспоминания ещё долго будут тревожить, вырывать из сна по ночам с громким криком полным ужаса.

Такое — сложно забыть и ещё сложнее —простить. Такое — будет преследовать днём и ночью.

— Не стоит вам встречаться, — вдруг говорит Хуан глухо и Джено заинтересовано садится рядом с младшим на постель.

— С кем? — Ренджун хмурится и сжимает губы в полоску.

— С Джэмином. Я всё же подумал, что это — плохая идея, — он сглатывает ком в горле. — Ты был прав, он не станет слушать нас.

На лице Джено много горечи. Он жалеет, и как бы Ренджун это не ненавидел, ничего сделать нельзя. Джено жалеет его. Ему больно. Ренджуну — тоже.

— Ренджун…

— Он убьёт тебя.

Действительно, шансов — нет. Ренджун не глупый, не ребёнок. Ренджун знает Джэмина, как никто другой. И целые дни размышлений, всё же, привели к мысли, что говорить На правду — нельзя.

Это признавать горько и обидно, но Хуану действительно не хочется рисковать Джено. Ренджун видел своё тело и отчётливо помнит боль. От мысли, что такое может пережить Джено (даже хуже) в груди холодело. Этого нельзя допустить. Ни в коем случае.

Джено сжимает чужую руку, осторожно гладит большим пальцем кожу.

— Я в любом случае собираюсь с ним говорить. Один на один, — спокойно говорит король и Ренджун резко поворачивает голову.

— Ты что? — напряжённо переспрашивает он и подрывается с постели, хватая парня за плечи. — Джено, нельзя!

Нельзя один на один.

Джэмин его просто убьёт. Он не будет слушать, не будет ждать. Он просто, чёрт возьми, убьёт Джено.

Пугало то, что Ли это понимал.

Понимал, и всё равно собирался уверенно шагать прямо в ловушку.

— Ты недооцениваешь меня, — успокаивающе улыбается Джено, но Ренджун даже слушать отказывается, он почти истерически восклицает.

— А ты Джэмина!

Перед глазами встают ужасающие картинки, Ренджун впивается пальцами в чужие плечи и шипит в лицо Ли:

— Ты не понимаешь! Он не даст тебе уйти живым.

— А я ему, — холодно отвечает король и Ренджун теряет речь.

Джено считает себя сильнее. Но так ли это на самом деле?

Эта игра не закончится, пока один из них не умрёт.

— Джено, — чеканит Ренджун, — пообещай мне, что ты подождёшь. Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Хоть раз, — король сжимает губы в полоску, хмурится и долго-долго смотрит Ренджуну в глаза.

Хуан надеется, что Джено прислушается.

— И что же ты предлагаешь делать?

— Ждать, — выдыхает Ренджун. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. Обещаю. Просто дай мне время.

Вдруг на лице короля появляется злость.

— Ты так дорожишь им?! Он так ужасно повёл себя с тобой, и ты продолжаешь его защищать?! Почему?! — восклицает Ли, а Хуан выглядит так, как будто Джено влепил ему пощёчину. Он сглатывает, обиженно поджимает губы.

— Я просто пытаюсь защитить тебя… — тихо говорит Ренджун и опускает глаза. Убирает руки с чужих плеч, слезает с кровати.

— Ренджун… — виновато начинает Джено, на что получает твёрдое:

— Я буду в библиотеке.

Парень, не оглянувшись, уходит, оставляя Джено жалеть о своём тоне. Он не должен был быть таким резким.

Король вздыхает и откидывается на подушки. Сейчас… тяжёлый период. Неспокойное время, слишком много всего происходит. Постоянная угроза его жизни выматывает. Джено так устал.

Ренджун выбегает из комнаты как ошпаренный, захлёбываясь обидой. Джено — упёртый, почти слепой. Он уверен в своей силе, а Ренджун просто видит факты. Всё просто — против Джэмина у Ли шансов нет. На трезвый ум, это понимается до боли ясно. Как бы сильно Ренджуну хотелось сказать Джено, что тот сильнее и у него всё выйдет. Но он не может.

Голову разъедают мысли, словно кислота: токсичная и болючая. Ренджуну больно. Он должен выбрать, иначе это не закончится никогда. Он должен быть смелым.

Хуан пережил так много: холод и голод, грязь и кровь. Так почему сейчас он чувствует себя таким беспомощным?

Парень вздыхает и сворачивает в огромную библиотеку. За время лечения, он часто сбегал сюда, прячась от взгляда Джено, полного боли. Немного виноватого и очень невыносимого. Среди книг было тихо. Спокойно. Чувствуешь себя просто оболочкой, выбрасываешь любые мысли. Только читаешь, читаешь, читаешь. Буква за буквой. Ренджун не понимал и половины, но вчитывался в каждое слово, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Договора, рассказы, военные стратегии. Чего только не попадало ему под руку.

Он часто чувствовал чей то взгляд на себе. Как оказалось позже — Сынван. Девушка ему не доверяла, относилась немного настороженно. Ренджун не обижался, её понять можно. Просто надеялся, что та не узнает, что Ренджун — наёмник. Это было бы крахом всех тех хрупких отношений, что у них были.

Сынван — старается. Часто начинает разговор, задаёт вопросы. Проблема в том, что Ренджун не отвечает. Врать не хочется, говорить правду — не вариант. Приходится сидеть, опустив взгляд в тарелку, притворяясь глухим. Стыдно и немного унизительно. Неудобно. Потому что Сынван тогда злится, прекращает попытки и обращается к Джено с таким тоном, что Ренджуну нехорошо. В нем прозрение, злость. Враждебность. Ли на это только вздыхает.

Ренджун мотает головой и пытается сосредоточиться на тексте, что то и дело плывёт по странице.

Но сосредоточиться не получалось. Перед глазами — калейдоскоп: Джэмин, Джено, удар, поцелуй, боль, удовольствие, ты меня расстроил, я люблю тебя. Казалось бы, выбор очевиден.

Для всех, кроме Ренджуна.

Где-то, на задворках сознания, он понимал: всё решено. Он не вернётся. Он больше не увидит Джэмина. Только его могилу. Но прокручивать это в голове до ужаса страшно. У Ренджуна — нездоровая привязанность. Это смесь страха и верности, щепотка благодарности и памяти.

В воспоминаниях было много всего. Ренджун мог ночами сидеть и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать. А потом, судорожно рыдать до рассвета. Потому что каждое воспоминание отдаёт горечью. Ренджун к ней давно привык, она уже словно неотъемлемая его часть. Джено упрямо пытается доказать, что это неправильно. Ренджуну поверить сложно.

Когда Хуан расстроено захлопывает книгу, свеча уже почти сгорела. Сколько он здесь просидел? Час? Или два? Сколько строчек прочёл? Не больше пяти.

Ренджун вздыхает, понимая, что обижаться на Джено — бесполезно, медленно шагает в комнату. Король наверняка уже спит, у него завтра какое-то важное собрание. Поэтому, дверь Ренджун открывает осторожно, заходит на цыпочках. Застывает в немом ужасе.

Потому что над Джено — чёрная тень и только ноги Ли бешено дёргаются. На раздумья не нужно больше секунды, в следующий миг Ренджун сжимает челюсти и бежит к кровати. С разбегу врезается в фигуру в чёрном. Они падают на землю, Ренджун больно бьётся плечом. Боль прошибает тело, сердце гулко стучит, но планировать что-то времени нет.

Он, не думая, резко бьёт кулаком по чужому лицу, скрытым за тёмной тканью. Следом ещё раз, и ещё. Следующий удар убийца перехватывает, заламывает руку Хуана и валит парня на землю. Ренджун чувствует крепкие пальцы на шее, он отчаянно хватает потом воздух, в панике оглядывается на Джено. Но тот в почти бессознательном состоянии: весь красный он хватается за шею и громко беспрерывно кашляет.

А Хуан почти задыхается, когда наконец удачно бьёт ногой противника. Это даёт фору, как раз те, жизненно необходимые, секунды, чтобы схватить драгоценную вазу с прикроватной тумбы. Ренджуну на ценности плевать, Ренджун бьёт ею по чужому лицу. Неизвестный валится на пол и издаёт нечеловеческий вой. А Ренджун всё бьёт и бьёт: резко и сильно, быстро, как будто боясь, что пары ударов будет мало.

Убийца давно перестал подавать признаки жизни, но Ренджун всё бил и бил, пока вместо лица у неизвестного не осталось кровавое месиво. Ренджун медленно поднимается, выпускает вазу с рук. Внезапно в ужасе поворачивается, подбегает к Джено.

— Ты в порядке?

Джено — не.

Парень судорожно дышал, на его шее расцветали ужасные синеватые следы.  
Главное, что живой, уверяет себя Хуан.

Ренджун успел до смерти напугаться, сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

— Всё нормально, — хрипит Ли. Ренджун хмурится, осторожно ведёт пальцами по следам на чужой коже. Джено неосознанно вздрагивает, на шее остаются кровавые мазки.

Внезапно, Ренджуна охватывает ярость. Он резко подходит к телу, срывает ткань с лица. Лицом, впрочем, это сложно назвать, но шрам на шее он узнает из тысячи. В том, что это был человек Джэмина — не было сомнений.

Ренджун силой бьёт ногой вазу, та улетает в другой конец комнаты. Парень яростно кричит хватаясь за волосы. Если бы он опоздал хоть на минуту, Джено был бы мёртв. Вот так просто. По чистой случайности. Потому что Ренджун подольше читал книгу. Медленнее шёл. От этого страшно было до онемения. Он мог потерять Джено. Навсегда.

Из-за Джэмина.

Джено отчаянно пытался показать, что всё нормально. Вот только ничего нормально не было.

В комнату врывается Сынван, сонная и растрёпанная.

— Что за крик? — при взгляде на Джено, её лицо бледнеет. — Боги, что с тобой?!

— Его чуть не убили! — кричит Ренджун так громко, что Сон вздрагивает. Видит окровавленного Ренджуна, в ужасе распахивает глаза. Почти минуту они стоят молча. Каждый думает о чём-то своём. Мёртвая тишина должна быть знаком спокойствия, вот только то, как рвано дышал Ренджун, свидетельствовало об обратном. В голове была каша, но что-то в его сознании окончательно переломалось.

Страх смешался со злостью и породил решительность.

Ренджуну очень сильно хотелось подойти к Джено, поцеловать на прощание, сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Но тогда тот начнёт задавать вопросы, а это последнее, что сейчас нужно.

Поэтому, Ренджун глубоко вдыхает и выходит из комнаты. Сынван бросается следом.

— Ренджун ты куда? — парень её игнорирует, стремительно идёт по коридорам, пока девушка силой его не останавливает. Она дёргает его за руку и кричит громко, смотря прямо в глаза: — Что ты делаешь?!

Ренджун на секунду застывает. От волнения его тошнило, металлический запах крови бил в нос, и от этого было ещё хуже. Пульс стучал по вискам, адреналин всё никак не давал успокоиться.

— Я убью его, — Сынван настороженно молчит, а потом неуверенно выдыхает.

— Ренджун… — Хуан хмыкает. Сынван думает, что у него крыша съехала. Но правда в том, что это единственное, что он может сделать для Джено.

Убить Джэмина.

Убивал он лучше, чем что либо ещё и это не то, чем стоило бы гордиться.

Кажется, что-то приходит в голову Сон и она медленно отпускает руку Ренджуна.

— Прямо сейчас? — Хуан устало закрывает глаза.

— Джено меня не отпустит, если узнает.

— Ренджун, опомнись. Ты весь в крови, тебе нужно переодеться. Пошли, — девушка потянула парня в ванную, там он терпеливо ждал, пока она смоет красные следы с его рук.

— Ты мне веришь? — тихо интересуется Хуан и Сынван поднимает на него взгляд.

— Честно? Не особо. Но Джено — да.

Сон всей истории не знала, только отдельные кусочки пазла. Но о какой-то его связи с Джэмином — наверняка.

Девушка не знала ничего, но умудрялась совершенно точно уловить настроение парня.

— Ты сможешь? — увидев растерянность на чужом лице, быстро добавляет. — Убить его?

Непонятно было она: спрашивает с технической стороны или эмоциональной.

Потому что с техникой, у него всё в порядке.

Ренджун мрачнеет, вытирает руки. Он и сам не знает. Вернее не знал. Сейчас, когда на его глазах Джено чуть не лишился жизни, внутри что-то щёлкнуло. Или может сломалось. Но это помогло точно понять: сможет. Шансов для Джэмина больше нет.

— Смогу, — он бросает нечитаемый взгляд и говорит с такой мрачностью, что девушке не по себе. — Сынван, я смогу его убить.

Мрачность. Это всё, что от него осталось. Злость выветрилась ещё несколько минут назад, боль появиться ещё не успела. В голове пусто и только понимание — нужно что-то делать.

Эта игра затянулась. В груди тяжелеет понимание, что кто-то из них должен умереть. Ренджун выбрал Джэмина.

Его привязанность к ним — одинаковая. А страх потерять — разный. Потому что сейчас потерять Джено, было бы концом света.

Ренджун не может и думать о том, что он снова останется один, без поддержки, без любви.

Всё решено.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — выдыхает Сынван и Хуан фокусирует на ней взгляд.

— Можешь, — кивает он. — Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Джено не сунулся за мной. Не пускай его, слышишь? Любым способом! Соври ему, привяжи к кровати. Главное, чтобы он ждал меня здесь. Пусть довериться мне, — девушка кивает, сжимает вдруг плечи Ренджуна.

— Эй, вернись живым, хорошо? — парню вдруг хочется расхохотаться. Громко, истерически.

Живым.

Вернуться.

Ренджун сбрасывает чужие руки и разворачивается

— Я вернусь. Обещаю.

А дальше всё, как в тумане: плащ, лошадь, ночной холодный воздух. Ветер в лицо, мысли в голову, сомнения в сердце. Но он скачет вперёд, быстро и без остановок.

Это его личная война и он собирается быть победителем.

***

Сынван возвращается в комнату с чашей в руках. Она подходит к Джено, подаёт посудину, мягко говорит выпить содержимое. Джено растерянно поднимает взгляд.

— Где Ренджун? — шея болела, виски пульсировали болью. Адреналин выветрился и осталась только вселенская усталость.

— Он пошёл приводить себя в порядок. Испачкался ведь, — отвечает девушка и мягко проводит по чужим волосами. — Выпей это и ложись спать, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — Джено слушается, Джено опустошает чашу и чувствует как тяжелеют веки.

Его что-то беспокоило. Но что?

В голове — туман.

Кто-то должен быть рядом… или не должен?

Сознание накрывает темень.

Когда Джено просыпается, на небе уже яркое солнце, а в голове — тяжесть. Парень медленно поднимается с постели, хмуро смотрит на пустоту рядом. Ренджуна нет. Паниковать не стоило, младший часто просыпался раньше и всё же необъяснимая волна тревоги накрывает короля.

Он медленно поднимается, первым делом подходит к зеркалу. От своего отражения ему становится плохо. На шее были отвратительные следы рук, фиолетового, почти чёрного, цвета.

Джено вздрагивает, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Горящие глаза, руки на шее, немой ужас и ощущение смерти, что стоит прямо у кровати. Ренджун, звуки борьбы, крики боли. Кровь. Много крови. Ренджун бледный, взволнованный. Кровь, кровь, кровь.

Джено закрывает глаза, собирается с мыслями. Так нельзя. Он же взрослый парень, а сейчас стоит здесь будто ребёнок, ноет и дрожит.

Король прижимает ладони к лицу, пару минут уходит на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями. И внезапно сознание пробивает мыслью.

Ренджун ведь не мог…?

В комнату заходит Сынван, улыбается неестественно бодро, «доброе утро», «как себя чувствуешь». Джено сверлит взглядом пол, а потом хрипит сдавленно:

— Сынван, где Ренджун?

Что либо врать — смысла не было и это девушка понимает почти сразу. Поэтому смотрит долго-долго прямо в глаза и говорит чётко:

— Он просил довериться ему.

У Джено внутри всё сначала сжимается, а потом взрывается, парень уточняет:

— Он пошёл к нему? —Сынван кивает, поспешно добавляет:

— Убить. Джено, всё закончится, слышишь?

Джено не слышит, Джено оседает на кровать и зарывается пальцами в волосы, пытаясь хоть немного отрезвить себя. Внутри непонятно что, изрезанное и перепутанное. Что ему делать? Бежать за ним? Ждать?

Он же сойдёт с ума.

— Я выезжаю за ним, — глухо произносит король и Сынван восклицает:

— Ни за что! Джено, послушай, Ренджун сказал, что обо всём позаботится! Неужели ты ему не доверяешь?

Джено стонет и откидывается на кровать. Он так устал от этой суматохи.

Больше всего на свете он мечтает о спокойствии.

Так, чтобы не бояться спать, ведь кто-нибудь может его убить. Не бояться выходить на улицу, не бояться людей. Чёрт возьми, не бояться жить.

Ренджун просил довериться и ждать. Король Ренджуну доверяет, поэтому силой заставляет себя остаться в замке.

Ренджун прав, для Джено — это опасно. Не его территория, не его условия.

Оставалось надеяться, что то, что это территория Ренджуна, ему как-то поможет.

Надеяться и ждать.

***

Когда Ренджун прибывает в город, солнце ещё не село. А значит, ему в замок путь закрыт. Заявляться к Джэмину, пока тот на ногах, — выше сил Ренджуна.

Поэтому, он сидит в таверне, натянув капюшон плаща на лицо.

За те часы, что он прождал там, в голове оживали сотни воспоминаний.

Вот та девчушка, что когда-то подала ему еды, теперь совсем уже девушка, взрослая и красивая, весело разносит пиво.

Вон пекарь, что всегда злился на Ренджуна, когда тот крал у него хлеб, но никогда не вызывал стражу. Десятки людей, сотни дней, тысячи случаев.

Какое чудо, что Ренджун всё ещё жив. Теперь он должен сделать так, чтобы в живых остался Джено.

Хуан и оглянуться не успел, как задремал после бессонной ночи в дороге. Резко просыпается от руки на плече и тихого:

— Эй, парень, мы закрываемся.

Ренджун пытается согнать остатки сна, кутается в плащ и выходит на улицу. Уже за полночь, на чёрном небе красовался серебряный диск луны.

Самое время, чтобы идти в замок.

Ренджун шагает быстро, боясь передумать, и когда стучится в дверь — подавляет порывы сбежать. Дверь заднего хода открывает Йерим. Удивлённо осматривает парня, пропускает внутрь.

— Ты вернулся! — выдыхает девушка и Ренджун натягивает усталую улыбку.

Никаких вопросов, он всё ещё свой. Это место — всё ещё его дом.

Ренджун бесшумно шагает по пустым коридорам и пытается всё запомнить, ведь видит он это место, скорее всего, в последний раз.

Возле комнаты Джэмина — много стражников, но к счастью, Ренджуну это никак не помешает.

Они вглядываются в лицо, затем кивают и пропускают его внутрь. Ренджун слышит, как за спиной закрываются двери, а потом закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоить сердце. Подходит ближе, Джэмин спит, словно ребёнок: на лице ни единой заботы, ангельская красота.

Парень достаёт кинжал и, не давая себе времени на лишние размышления, приставляет к чужой шее. Холод лезвия заставляет принца резко распахнуть глаза.

— Одно слово, и я перережу тебе горло, — тихо и спокойно произносит Ренджун. В чужих зрачках сначала испуг, потом удивление и следом — что-то похожее на злость. После таких взглядов, обычно, сыпались удары. Обычно. Сейчас — что-то из ряда вон выходящее, сейчас оружие в руке. От этого немного спокойнее, хотя даже такая привилегия, не могла заглушить детских травм.

— Ренджун, какого чёрта ты… — начинает недовольно На.

— Молчать. Говорить здесь буду я, — отрезает Хуан уверенно, хотя у самого сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он должен быть сильным. Никакой слабины. Но от страха его подташнивало. Он должен сделать это. Ради Джено.

Джэмин теперь выглядит действительно напуганным. Он этого, конечно же, не показывает, вот только Ренджун видит, как посерело его лицо и как сильно пальцы сжимают простыни.

— Всё могло быть иначе… — горько говорит Ренджун и, не смотря на ситуацию, Джэмин яростно бьёт кулаком о постель.

— Как иначе, Ренджун?! Я мстил за мать!

— Да он ни при чём тут! — кричит в ответ Ренджун. — Он даже не королевской крови, чёрт тебя дери! А ты хочешь убить его! — на лице Джэмина появляются сомнения и непонимания.

— Что ты…

— Знаешь, я всегда был твоей собачкой, — выдыхает Хуан, — но ты никогда меня не любил. А Джено — да.

В следующий миг, Ренджун резко ведёт лезвием по чужому горлу.

Вот так.

Всё оказалось намного проще, чем думал Ренджун.

Господи, сколько сотен вариаций этой сцены он прокручивал у себя в голове.

Джэмин — мёртв.

Всё. Это — конец.

Его страх, его боль. Его худший кошмар лежал мёртвым телом перед ним. Истекал кровью.

Он смог. Он справился.

Он выиграл эту войну.

Думать времени нет, поэтому Ренджун сжимает ладони, чтобы те так не дрожали и сбегает прочь через окно.

Ноги как ватные, только чудо помогает Ренджуну не упасть. В голове туман и только: убил, убил, убил.

Джэмина убил. Собственными руками.

Кажется, весь ужас ситуации доходит до него только сейчас. Джэмин действительно мёртв.

Его больше нет. И никогда не будет.

Ренджун прекращает идти, сползает по холодной стенке и захлёбывается рыданиями.

***

— Представляете, Ренджун вернулся! — Было первым, что Марк услышал после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Йерим говорит это весело и облегчённо, а у мужчины сердце падает куда-то в область пяток. В голове звучат слова Джэмина, что кажется, Ренджун больше не вернётся. Обрывки фраз и яростных восклицаний.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Он срывается с места, бежит по коридорам с нечеловеческой скоростью. Йерим непонимающе спешит за ним.

Когда Марк врывается в чужие покои, принц лежит в луже крови. С перерезанным горлом. Ли невольно вздрагивает и слышит, как сзади Йерим начинает рыдать.

Мужчина осторожно подходит ближе, глупо, но он зачем-то проверяет пульс. Пульса нет.

Это — конец.

А он всё такой же: красивый и гордый, с длинными ресницами и красными губами. С дырой вместо сердца. И маленькое отличие — надрез на коже — решает всё.

Не то, чтобы Марку было очень больно. Джэмин принёс много проблем и вообще был ужасным человеком. Заслуживал ли он смерти? Нет, наверно.

Заслуживал ли жизни? Трудно сказать.

Единственное, что Марк знал точно — Ренджуна он не винит. Этот малый много всего натерпелся от Джэмина, и будь Ли на месте Хуана, принц бы не отделался быстрой смертью.

И всё же, смерть Джэмина была проблемой. Чёрт возьми, этот мальчишка приносил трудности даже после смерти. Ли сжимает переносицу.

— Йерим, прекрати плакать и позови прислугу, тут нужно убрать.

Девушка бледная, с красными пятнами от слёз кивает и выбегает из комнаты.

Марк даже не знал: стало ли всё проще или сложнее.

***

Ренджун медленно подъезжал к замку, он был таким уставшим, что единственное, чего ему хотелось в тот момент — спать. Спать так долго и крепко, чтобы потом проснуться и узнать, что всё это было чертовски длинным сном. Кошмаром.

Затяжная дорога его утомила, но больше — эмоциональные встряски. Это было самым ужасным, когда он без причины начинал рыдать так сильно, что перед глазами всё плыло. Тогда приходилось останавливать лошадь и ждать, пока слёзы не высохнут. Это ненормально. Но Ренджун уже с трудом может сказать, что в его жизни нормально. Поэтому едет дальше, медленно и не спеша. Торопиться — некуда.

Как только он въезжает на территорию замка, стражники начинают шептаться, а после, один из них срывается с места, скрываясь в каменных стенах. К тому времени, когда Хуан проезжает сад и слезает с лошади, на улицу выбегает Джено. Следом — Сынван и несколько незнакомцев. Видимо, у короля было собрание.

Джено замирает неверяще, Ренджун — тоже. Он наверняка выглядит ужасно: грязный и тощий, ещё бледнее обычного. Между ними расстояние в метров семь, но когда Ренджун тихо говорит «Я вернулся», Джено срывается с места и кажется, в его глазах блестят слёзы.

Он сжимает Ренджуна так крепко, как никогда, и парень чувствует горячее дыхание у своего уха.

— Господи, ты живой… — шепчет Ли и принимается выцеловывать каждый сантиметр родного лица. Ренджун выглядит отстранённым, поэтому Джено прекращает и смотрит тревожно на Ренджуна, как бы спрашивая: «Что случилось?». Парень кусает губу, а потом тихонько прижимается щекой к сильной груди, обхватывая руками чужую талию. Джено растерянно молчит, но следом, мягко обнимает в ответ.

Вот он, Джено. Живой и здоровый. Всё хорошо.

Всё ведь хорошо?

Неизвестно, как долго они так стояли, пока Ренджун наконец не выдыхает.

— Я убил его, — а Джено в ответ лишь целует макушку.

— Ты молодец. Ты такой смелый, Ренджун, — словно маленькому ребёнку говорит король.

— Теперь ты будешь жить

— С тобой. Навеки.

Ренджун поднимает голову и видит мягкую улыбку на любимых устах. Джено осторожно прикасается губами к губам Ренджуна и плевать он хотел, что на них все смотрят. Он сминает податливые губы нежно, словно Ренджун — хрусталь. Или цветок. Красивый и нежный, он пережил бурю и ветер, но не утратил свою красоту.

А Джено не утратил любовь. И он будет беречь Ренджуна до конца своих дней.

Ренджун уверен, что Джэмин не раз ещё придёт к нему в кошмарах, но это того стоило.

Теперь у них есть будущее, есть счастье. Теперь у Джено есть жизнь. Его заслуженная, в которой он будет любить Ренджуна, как никто другой. Они будут вместе, и если Ренджуну придётся повторить свой ужасный поступок, чтобы сберечь своё счастье — он повторит. Не раздумывая, ведь Джено перед ним — живой. И будет таким ещё много много лет.

Он чувствует горячий поцелуй на губах и сильные руки на талии, он чувствует счастье и уверен, боже, наконец-то уверен, что заслужил его. Заслужил любовь. Заслужил тепло. Заслужил Джено.

Ренджун не знает, как жить на свободе, Ренджун не знает, как ни от кого не зависеть. Но он научится. Обязательно научится, сколько бы времени это не заняло. И Джено ему в этом поможет.

— Я люблю тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну вот и конец~   
> Это было долго и тяжело, много перерывов и мыслей все бросить, но вот я написала последнюю главу! Как и в каждой своей работе, тут есть то, что я люблю и то, что я ненавижу.   
> Но о том, каким же все-таки вышел Инферно судить вам!  
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, оставьте отзыв! Это очень важно для меня и моей мотивации писать ~~~  
> Большое спасибо всем, кто прочитал этот фанфик! Люблю вас 💔💔💔


End file.
